The Moments of BeChloe
by Brookester27
Summary: This is a collection of all my Beca and Chloe one-shots. Prompts and criticism are welcomed. Rated T for language, crude humor, and embarrassing sexual references.
1. Secrets

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction and I know it'll be terrible, so constructive criticism is welcomed. No flames please. Honestly, some of my works are ****_much_**** better than others. I don't really knows what goes on in my head sometimes. I'm not big on smut, so please no prompts like that. **

**Also, this story thing is just a collection of random BeChloe moments. Some will be when they're dating or when they're married. Others will be just their friendship and some might be angst-y. There might also be some AU; I'm not good at writing that though.**

* * *

SECRET

Chloe's POV

Work is exhausting. Work is hilariously fun. But exhausting.

Besides teaching children to dance after a shift of working in the office, the best part of the day was coming home to Beca. I always found her doing something crazy; one day I came home and found her lying in front of the TV in nothing but her undergarments and doodling with crayons. I hung those drawings up on the fridge. I also secretly took a picture. Don't tell her that though; it's a secret.

I pulled the car into the driveway and shut it off. Grinning, I threw the door open and stepped out. I honestly wondered what Beca would be doing tonight.

The front door was unlocked. _What_ is wrong with Beca?

I quietly stepped through the front door and onto the threshold. At least it helped me sneak up on her. I crept through the house, silently setting my keys and purse on the counter as I passed. All the crazy things happened in the living room, so I headed there. I froze in the doorway at the sight in front of me.

In the middle of the living room, there was a structure made entirely out of blankets and pillows. The TV was blasting _SpongeBob Squarepants_ and Squidward was shouting at SpongeBob to get out of his house.

"_Get __**out**__ of my __**house**__!"_

"Get _out_ of my _house_!" Somebody repeated from inside the fort.

I clapped my hand to my mouth to stifle the laughter.

"_Are you sure, Squidward? We could go jellyfishing!"_

"Are you sure, Squidward?" I repeated before Beca could. "We could go jellyfishing!"

I heard her gasp and say, "Oh my God. She heard all that."

Beca crawled out of her fort and stared at me, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. I shot her a grin. Her navy eyes grew wide before she turned her gaze to her feet. I walked forward and she turned away. I stepped around her fort, wrapped my arms around her waist, and rested my head on her shoulder.

"This is nothing to be ashamed about," I assured her.

"Yes. Yes it is," she replied.

"I mimic SpongeBob all the time," I said. "And have I mentioned that I _love_ blanket forts?"

"Not until now," she admitted, twisting around in my arms.

"You're so adorable when you're embarrassed," I said cheekily.

"I'm not adorable," Beca argued. "I'm a badass."

"Whatever you say, babe."

I planted a soft kiss to her lips but Beca had other plans. Her fingers gently probed my hips, causing me to gasp. She immediately knotted her tongue with mine and I gave a low grumble of approval.

My mind suddenly flew to the secret pregnancy test I had taken two days prior. Beca and I had talked about kids and if the test wasn't lying, there was going to be a little us running around in less than a year.

"Beca?" I asked, gently parting our lips.

"Yes, Boo Bear?"

I grinned at Beca's pet name for me. However, she absolutely hated the ones I used for her. What was so wrong with 'Buttercup' and 'Pint-Size'?

"You wanna know something _really_ exciting?"

"Anything is exciting when it involves you," she replied.

I gave her a quick peck before finally getting to the point.

"I'm pregnant."

Beca's eyes widened and her jaw fell open. I gnawed on my bottom lip as I waited for her response.

"Are you serious?" she breathed.

"Aca-believe it," I replied with a smirk.

"I'm gonna be a mom?"

"You're gonna be a mom."

I suddenly found myself wrapped up in Beca's arms as she seemed to vibrate in, what I assumed to be, excitement. She threw her head back and shouted out her praise to the Lord above before burying her face in my shoulder. She suddenly started to shake and I felt the sleeve of shirt dampen.

"Beca, babe, are you crying?" I demanded in bewilderment.

Beca lifted her head and stared into my eyes. Hers were brimmed with tears and a few were already trailing down her cheeks. I gently wiped them away with the pad of my thumb.

"These," Beca started, pointing at her eyes, "are happy tears. I'm absolutely ecstatic that we're finally starting a family."

She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed me on the nose to prove her point. Smiling devilishly, I trailed one of my hands lightly down her side before allowing it to settle on her ass. Beca's pupils dilated and her eyes seemed to darken three shades.

"I think we should see how sturdy my blanket fort is," Beca husked.

"I agree."

* * *

**Okay, I know this is ****_extremely_**** bad, but I couldn't really think of anything else. Criticism of ****_any_**** kind is welcomed on this one. I'll go back and edit it in a bit. Sorry about that.**


	2. The Nightmare

**This is the second chapter. I apologize for the poor written quality of the first one. I think this one is a bit better, and there's a little fluff.**

* * *

Beca's POV

_Black. That was all that I could see. Black, black, and more black._

_I spun wildly on the spot, trying to make sense of everything. I opened my mouth to call out to someone, anyone, but not a sound was made. _

"_You're pathetic," said a cold, crisp voice from within the void. "You don't deserve Chloe, you don't deserve her love, and you most certainly do not deserve the chance to be happy with her."_

_I opened my mouth again, this time it was to tell that voice to shut the fuck up, but had the same results as last time._

_A misty, white, fog appeared of nowhere, and I could make out the shape of a figure approaching through the fog. Their movements seemed familiar, yet I couldn't put my finger on it. The figure suddenly burst through the fog and I fell to my knees at the sight of them._

_Chloe looked dreadful. Her usually beautiful and well-kept hair was in disarray around her sallow, thin face. Mascara was running down her face in streams and an ugly sneer twisted her once elegant features as she gazed down at me with black eyes with long, slender fingers flexing at her sides._

"_You're pathetic."_

_The same, cold voice came from Chloe's mouth this time, which was much different than her cheery and happy one. _

"_You don't deserve me at all," she continued. I squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze. "How could I have fallen for that one alt girl with the ear monstrosities and daddy issues? The girl with the abusive and drunk mother who never gave a shit after daddy left? The very same girl who never let people in, only to allow me to skip right through her walls?"_

_My throat started to close up and I was soon left gasping for air. But Chloe continued on her rant._

"_Now that I'm through your walls, I'm just gonna seize your heart and skip away, just as quickly as I had come."_

_Chloe kneeled down in front of me, black eyes boring right into mine. I reared back and attempted to scurry away, only to be held back by an invisible force._

"_I never loved you. All those times that I said I did? Lies. Nothing more than sweet little lies to get into your heart."_

_I squeezed my eyes shut and gave my head a hard shake. This was _not _happening. _

"_Beca! Beca!"_

_My head swiveled around, trying to pick up that voice again. Chloe scowled and advanced towards me, hands held out in front of her. I scrambled to my feet and tried to run away, straining my ears for that one voice again as I frantically glanced over my shoulder at Chloe._

_She was advancing, quickly, too. I was really struggling to breathe by now, and it wasn't helping my case by trying to outrun my once beautiful girlfriend. With one final step and growl - _

"_Beca! Wake up!"_

My eyes snapped open and a sob crawled its way out of my throat. Warm hands gently pulled me into someone's lap and a pair of arms hugged me to their chest as hot tears forced their way down my face.

"Shush, Beca, baby. It was just a dream," cooed a soft voice. "I'm right here, it wasn't real."

I looked up to see Chloe's crystal eyes swimming in my vision, not black and heartless ones. Crystal.

My hands knotted in the sweatshirt Chloe was wearing, which just so happened to be mine, and pulled myself impossibly closer. Chloe's arms tightened around me as she rocked back and forth, cooing softly in my ear.

It took a while, but I finally relaxed and managed to keep the rest of my tears at bay. Chloe lifted my head with a finger and seemed to stare right into my soul, almost like she was trying to see what I saw.

"Babe, you're fine now. It was just a dream. Just a dream," she murmured, planting a soft kiss to my lips.

I nodded and let out the breath of air I didn't even know I was holding. Quite honestly, I was still pretty frightened, even though Chloe had woken me a while ago. I glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the bedside table. 2:13. Shit.

"Sorry," I mumbled against her collarbone.

"For what?" Chloe demanded. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"I woke you up at two in the morning," I said.

"It was actually 1:30, but it took me, like, ten minutes to get you to wake up," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

I groaned and I felt rather then heard Chloe laugh.

"I want to go back to sleep, but then I don't," I complained.

"It'll be alright. I'll be right here beside you. I won't leave."

I gave a small grin.

"Promise?"

"On Aubrey's life."

"That's quite a big deal there, Beale."

"I think I can handle it."

* * *

**There you have it! This one actually is better than the first chapter, and I'm glad for that. It seems though, as if I can't not put some humor in here.**


	3. Originality

**Here's another chapter. This one I've had hanging around for a while and I thought you guys and gals would enjoy it.**

* * *

Beca's POV

I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets as I strode along the paved path to the on-campus café. Chloe had invited me on a coffee break, or "Beca and Chloe 'Fun Times'" as the redhead would so blatantly call it. It was strange, but stuck, and I made no move to change it.

The bell tinkled softly as I stepped into the café. A quick scan around the room told me that Chloe hadn't arrived yet. The owner of the café looked up and grinned broadly as our eyes met.

"Beca, so good to see you," he said.

"You too, Leon," I replied. "Still looking young, I see."

It was like second instinct to tease the older man about his graying hair and Chloe often chastised me for being rude. But seriously, the geezer was asking for it.

"Still feeling young. Another 'Beca and Chloe Fun Times', I take it?" Leon asked.

"Yep. I'm actually early for once."

"Usual?"

"The usual."

Leon bustled behind the counter and started preparing Chloe's bacon, egg, and cheese bagel with a caramel latte and my three, warm, chocolate covered donuts and a cup of simple coffee with exactly three teaspoons of sugar. No more, no less. I was a very precise person when it came to my coffee.

I fiddled with my thumbs as I waited for Chloe to arrive, and found myself a seat in our usual booth.

"On the house, m'dear," Leon said as he placed my food in front of me and Chloe's across from me.

"You can't just keep giving us free food," I sighed.

"I know, but you two are my favorite customers and deserve to be rewarded every now and again," he replied simply.

"Thanks again, Leon," I said with a smile.

Leon shot me a wide smile before grabbing a rag and going to wipe down a table that was just abandoned. I settled down into my seat and sipped at my coffee. Looks like I have a long wait ahead of me…

Ten minutes later, Chloe still wasn't here and I had already downed two coffees. My knee bounced, my fingers were tapping out a rhythm on the table, and my left eyelid would twitch every now and again. Apparently, my small build wasn't made for maintaining energy.

The bell tinkled and my head snapped up a bit too fast, causing my neck to crack. Relief flooded through me when I saw that it was Chloe.

Her fiery hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, her face was flushed, and she looked like she had just ran all the way here from the other side of campus. Chloe hurried over and slid into the seat across from me.

"Sorry I'm late! Aubrey thought it would be a good time to lecture me about choreography!" she said in a rush.

"S'alright," I said quickly, giving my hand an overdramatic wave due to the caffeine in my system. "I don't mind if you're late 'cause I've been late to many things and you don't seem to care so I -,"

"Beca!" Chloe interrupted me. "How much coffee have you had to drink?"

"This is my third. Your latte is probably cold. I can get Leon to warm it up and, by the way, they're on the house so it's not like -,"

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink!" she interrupted again, giggling as she stole my cup from my hands.

"You make it sound like I'm drunk and you know I don't drink so don't even go there!" I said, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Remind me to never let you sit here by yourself," she joked.

"I could go run a mile or two right now," I said as my leg started bouncing much more violently after I stole my cup back and took another swig of coffee. "How long is a mile anyway? How do you know you've run one if there's no track here?"

"No more coffee."

"Hey! Give me my cup back!"

"No! You're all jittery and chatty!"

"Come on! One last sip!"

"Nope."

With that being said, Chloe threw back the rest of my coffee. She wrinkled her nose and placed the cup back on the table.

"How can you stand your coffee like that? That's gross," she said.

"Keeps me on my toes," was my reply.

Chloe gave a soft chuckle that made my insides squirm. I flashed her a grin that she quickly returned before digging into her sandwich. It was gone within minutes.

My fingers continued their incessant tapping on the table and Chloe's eyebrows started to scrunch.

"You need to blow off some energy," Chloe stated, eyes glued to my fingers.

"I know, I know," I said as my foot started to tap as well, layering out a beat.

"Go run some laps around the café. That's sure to work."

"I have a better idea."

I rose to my feet and walked outside the shop. A glance over my shoulder confirmed that Chloe was following, albeit a little cautiously. I examined the length of the patch of grass in front of me. Close enough.

Taking a running start, I leapt onto my hands and proceeded to execute a series of cartwheels, which quickly turned to back handsprings. The back handsprings then turned to a flip flop. I noticed that the grass was about to end, and with one final flip, I landed with a backwards somersault.

"What the hell, Beca?" Chloe exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I haven't done that in years," I giggled. Giggled? Giggled! Jesus Christ, Chloe is going to be the end of me.

"You gave me a heart attack! Never do that again!"

"You told me to go burn off some energy!"

"I didn't tell you to kill yourself in the process."

"I'm still alive and kicking, Strawberry."

"Originality: Beca Mitchell doesn't have it."

* * *

**This one doesn't really specify if they're dating or not. I'll just let you assume. If you guys have some prompts for me, I'll try and get it written and up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Scarred Past

**This one-shot just came to me out of nowhere. It was my first shot at third person, considering I think that I do better in first person for some reason. I hope you like it.**

* * *

All the Bella's looked up as the door to the auditorium slammed open with a resounding crash. In strode the redheaded Chloe Beale, who was angrier than anyone had ever seen her before. Aubrey could've _sworn_ she saw a bout of steam burst from her best friend's ears. Chloe took her place on Aubrey's left.

"Where's Beca?" Aubrey questioned. It was common knowledge that the two were dating and fused together at the hip. The fact that they hadn't arrived together was quite unnerving.

That seemed to be the wrong thing to mention, because Chloe's eyebrows fused together in a deep scowl at the sound of the brunette's name.

As if on cue, the doors opened again, though were barely opened at all; just enough for a tiny figure to quietly squeeze through. Beca made a beeline for her seat with her gaze fixed on her feet the whole time. The rest of the Bella's conveniently raised their eyebrows. It also wasn't uncommon for the two to share a quick kiss before rehearsals.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Aubrey asked, noticing as Beca shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Just peachy," Chloe snapped. Though it wasn't directed at Beca, the small brunette visibly recoiled at Chloe's harsh words.

"Okay, um, you sure?" Aubrey pressured.

"I said I'm fine!" Chloe hissed, her bright blue eyes glaring daggers at her tall friend. Aubrey awkwardly cleared her throat.

Rehearsal started as usual, except for the fact that two of the most important people were avoiding each other like the plague; Beca kept her eyes trained on the floor whereas Chloe glared at anything that moved. They ran at opposite ends of the line during cardio, Chloe did vocal exercises with Fat Amy (leaving Beca to Lilly), and Chloe even refused to help Beca with the choreography when she couldn't get it down.

Deciding that enough was enough and that she didn't give a damn about whether or not she hurt someone's feelings, Aubrey stormed to the front of the group.

"Okay, I want to know what's up, right this instant!" she commanded, directing her glare at Chloe and Beca. "You two have been fucking up all rehearsal and I want to know why you two haven't even spoken to each other!"

"We got in a fight," Beca said, barely audible. Her voice was raspy and uneven from withdrawing from giving snarky comebacks.

Aubrey whirled on her best friend, demanding with her eyes that she wanted to know what about.

"We've been together for four months already, and Beca has hardly opened up to me," Chloe said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Chloe -," Beca started, only to be cut off by said redhead.

"Don't you 'Chloe' me! You know every single detail of my life, yet I only know a handful of things about you!" the furious redhead ranted. "It's absolutely ridiculous! I just thought that maybe – just maybe – that you would finally open up after being together for so long!"

"You don't understand how hard it is for me," Beca said coldly, lifting her head to stare right into Chloe's eyes for the first time that day.

"Then fill me in. Tell me the great life story of Beca Mitchell."

"It's hard."

"Why the excuses, Beca?!" Chloe demanded as she threw her hands in the air. "That's all you ever give me is excuses!"

"You want to know why?" the brunette demanded, her voice growing louder.

The Bella's all watched with wide eyes. The two of them had always seemed so at peace with each other. This was obviously new to them.

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed. "I need to know why it's absolutely impossible for someone to just fucking talk!"

Beca's face hardened as tears pricked at her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowed as she fought to keep them at bay before spilling her guts.

"You grew up in a house full of love and happiness and were told that you were loved. Every. Fucking. Day." Chloe's face softened at the truth in her words. "I grew up in a completely different environment. Screaming matches and swearing and insults were the norm. I was never hugged, never told that I was loved, and was never paid any attention. Some days I would go without food, cowering in my room when my parents' screaming led to throwing family pictures. I spent so much time alone that I put up my walls and never let anyone in."

Now Chloe looked extremely guilty. Beca wasn't finished yet, though.

"I never had any friends _whatsoever_." The Bella's seemed to be quite shocked at this statement. "No one spoke to me in a normal conversation. I would always be chased home by the bullies and kicked around for being so small and antisocial. And now…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "And now I'm so scarred from the past that I can't even let my girlfriend get to know me."

Beca's resolve crumbled as the tears held at bay now ran freely down her face. Chloe was the first to move; stepping forward and pulling the brunette into her arms. Aubrey gestured for the other Bella's to leave and followed them out herself, leaving Chloe with the weeping brunette.

"I'm so sorry," Chloe murmured into Beca's hair as she ignored the stinging in her own eyes.

"You shouldn't apologize. I'm the fucking screw-up."

"Rebeca Elizabeth Mitchell, you're not a screw-up. I shouldn't have gotten angry and shouted before I knew the truth. And, now that I do, I know that I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you're loved."

Beca smiled into Chloe's neck. Looks like she finally has something to look forward to.

* * *

**So, there it is! Did you like it? Like I said before, I have no idea where this came from. I think I did quite a good job on the third person considering it's my first try. Let me know if I should do more in third person instead of first!**

**Also, remember that if you want to see something specific, just PM me a prompt! I'll try and write it out, as long as it's not AU. I can't write AU to save my life.**

**Okay, if you want to read this little story, that's cool, but it has nothing to do with Pitch Perfect. Okay, well, I was in Health class today and we were put in groups and told to come up with a radio jingle about drugs. I suggested a cappella, but no one wanted to do that, so I just beatboxed and when it was my turn to sing, I just started rapping my own version of Starships by Nicki Minaj. I was all like, "I'm a G, I'm a GHB, my name is gamma-hydroxychloric acid, you can call me GG." GHB is a drug, one of its street names is GG, and that was that part where she goes, "You're a G, You're a G, G, G, my name is Onika you can call me Nicki." I think that was pretty clever, but almost no one got it. I had to explain. It was pretty fun though.**


	5. Snow Day

**This one is REALLY short and I apologize for it. I just thought you would enjoy some sweet fluff. Or was I wrong? I would also like some prompts... I'm running out of ideas.. It was a very short list, okay?**

* * *

Beca has always loved the snow. It always brought back the good memories when her parents actually put aside their feud to actually have a good time with their daughter. She always cherished the sledding, the building of snowmen, the snowball fights, and the hot chocolate and frozen toes afterwards.

Fifteen years hadn't changed the brunette's love for the snow. If anything, she only loved it more when she got to experience it with her own family.

"Momma! Momma! Look at what I made!"

Beca turned away from her snowman to see her son, Leon, bouncing excitedly beside an impression in the snow of his short body. He ran into her open arms as she inspected his snow angel.

"That's an excellent snow angel you have, bud," she said, tugging his stocking hat down further on his head with one hand. "You want to show Mommy?"

The boy nodded excitedly and squirmed in Beca's arms until she put him back on his little feet. She watched with a wide smile as he tumbled off and grabbed the attention of his other mother. The taller redhead was tugged over.

"Look, Mommy! Momma says it's a good snow angel!" Leon exclaimed excitedly.

"Well," Chloe said, intertwining her fingers with Beca's, "I think she was right."

Leon's cerulean blue eyes sparkled as he gazed proudly into the same orbs framed by fiery locks. Suddenly, a handful of snow was flung into Beca's face and Leon smiled cheekily.

"Was that you?" Beca teased through a mouthful of snow.

Leon scrambled across the yard to escape from Beca's following onslaught of snowballs, giggling along the way. A large smile split Chloe's face as she watched the two people she loved tumble about in the white fluff. It didn't take much longer until she was in on the fray as well. Snowballs were flung aimlessly, hitting the house more often than the intended targets.

"We're gonna break a window!" Chloe laughed, ducking underneath a snowball from her wife.

"Mommy's a party pooper!" Leon exclaimed.

"Well, Mommy doesn't like the idea of freezing in her house."

"But Momma likes it when Mommy cuddles up to her when she's cold."

"Ew! Momma! Mommy! Stop kissing! That's gross!"

"Sorry, Little Lion. I guess we forgot that boys don't like it when people kiss."

"Don't be insensitive, Beca."

"What?! It's the truth! He's just as bad as his Aunt Aubrey."

"Aunt Aubrey can hear you!"

Beca glanced over her shoulder at the tall blonde shoveling snow from her driveway while Jesse played with the kids.

"Why do we live next to her again?"

"Because you agreed to it."

"I'm starting to regret that decision."

"Aunt Aubrey can still hear you!"

* * *

**Okay, that was ****_extremely_**** short. Sorry about that. Did you guys even like it? And would you mind leaving some prompts in that box just down there? Thanks! You guys are awesome!**


	6. Our Tree

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry about the long wait! Writers block sucks, track sucks, and my little brother is annoying. I apologize in advance if this chapter is horrible.**

* * *

The music pumped loudly into her ears, drowning out any noise from outside her headphones. Beca was currently sitting on the quad with her laptop, mixing several of her girlfriend's favorite songs together while sitting in the shade of 'their' tree. Chloe was definitely the one that had dubbed it 'their' tree since no one else sat under it. She had even gotten Beca to carve their initials enclosed in a heart in its bark.

A light tap to Beca's nose brought her back to the real world. Looking up from her laptop screen, she noticed her redheaded girlfriend settle down cross-legged beside her. Beca pushed her headphones down to around her neck as her arm reflexively draped across Chloe's shoulders.

"Whatcha doin'?" Chloe asked innocently.

"Mixing," was Beca's reply. "But you can't listen to it until it's perfect."

"I'm sure it's already perfect, babe," Chloe said, playfully nuzzling Beca's cheek.

"Your definition of 'perfect' is different than mine, Chlo."

The redhead shrugged idly as she pulled a book from seemingly nowhere. Beca eyed it warily.

"What might that be?" the brunette demanded.

"The book we're gonna read together."

Beca removed her headphones, closed her laptop, and set everything to the side. Chloe raised a single copper eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"No argument?"

"Nope." Beca shook her head. "I may not enjoy reading as much as you do, but I'll still read with you."

Chloe's face broke into a bright smile. She kissed Beca on the cheek. "You're such a softie."

"Now don't go blabbing about it, I've a reputation to uphold around here."

"Sure. Now come here and read this with me!" Ever the impatient one, Chloe tugged Beca into her lap and flipped the book open to the first page over their laps.

"Eager much?" Beca demanded. Chloe nodded. "What are we reading anyway?"

"Lord of the Rings."

"Those are the only movies I can stand."

"Beca! Read for Christ sake!"

"Sorry!"

A sudden flash and _click_ caught their attention. They both looked up to see Aubrey and Jesse, both of whom had out their iPhones and were sporting large grins.

"You two are honestly cuter than puppies," Jesse commented, causing Aubrey to laugh. Beca's eyebrow quirked. A quick glance back at Chloe verified that the redhead thought Aubrey was going insane as well.

"I got Beca smiling in this one!" Aubrey exclaimed. Jesse stole her phone. Chloe snorted at the goofy smile that spread across his face. "This is so going on Facebook."

"Oh, God…" Beca groaned. "I'm gonna have to delete my account now."

"Don't do that! How else am I supposed to stalk you?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Possessive much?"

"Me? Possessive? I think that's you, babe. Remember when you caught that one guy leering at my ass -,"

"Which one?"

"- and then when we got home and you tied me up and -,"

"That's very much just between you and me!"

Aubrey snorted and strode away, dragging Jesse with her. Beca sighed out in relief before turning around in Chloe's lap to straddle her.

"You seriously had to mention the time I tied you up and had my way with you?" Beca demanded. A bright smile spread across Chloe's face as she nodded. "The look on Jesse's face was priceless, I must admit."

Beca's phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out with a flourish and noticed that she had a new message from Aubrey. When she opened it, it turned out to be the picture when Beca and Chloe were reading. Chloe's phone buzzed next and the message turned out to be from Jesse. This picture was of Beca straddling Chloe.

"We have such strange friends," Beca commented while discreetly setting the picture as her wallpaper.

"They should get together," Chloe added as she set the picture that was sent to her as her wallpaper.

"Totes."

"And then we can live next to each other while we raise our families!"

Beca just chuckled lightly and kissed her girlfriend, silently agreeing in the process. There was nothing else she'd rather have in the world.

* * *

**Yikes, bad right? I've been pretty off these past couple chapters and I'm sorry about having to put you through that torture. I appreciate you guys sticking through all that, through. It means that something I write is actually appreciated for once (my parents never really understood why I like to write).**


	7. Pool Time

**This chapter was a prompt from ROXY1830. Thanks for the prompt, but sorry for taking so long to post it!**

**Okay, this one-shot is EXTREMELY short, and I'm very disappointed in it. I honestly thought it would be longer than it was, but there was nothing else I could put in it that I could think of. So I guess: Enjoy it if you can.**

* * *

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

Chloe turned around just in time to catch Leon. Today was the three-year-olds first time at the public pool and he was extremely excited. To make his day even better, his Aunt Aubrey, Uncle Jesse, and cousins Elijah and Jenny were going to be there. The little boy had inherited his mother's natural enthusiasm, and Beca often liked to point it out.

"Yes, Leon?" Chloe asked, propping her redheaded son on her hip.

The small boy grinned up at his mother. "When are we going to the pool?"

"As soon as Momma gets dressed," Chloe replied as she smiled down at him.

"Momma _has_ been ready," Beca said. The short brunette walked out of the hallway and into the living room. She approached her family and ruffled Leon's hair as she leaned up to kiss Chloe.

"Ew! Momma! Mommy!"

* * *

"Come on, hurry up!"

Beca ran after Leon. "Hold up, Little Lion! We gotta pay to get in first!" she exclaimed, scooping the squirming boy into her arms. She offered the lifeguard collecting fees an apologetic smile while Chloe handed them the appropriate amount of money. They were then ushered through the gate.

Leon attempted to escape from Beca's arms, but she held tight to the squirming boy. A family of three blondes and a tall brunette approached the Mitchell family.

"Auntie Aubwe! Uncle Jesse!" Leon squealed. Chloe felt herself smiling at her son's mispronunciation of her best friend's name.

Beca placed Leon on his feet and he immediately padded across the concrete. The two families lived next to each other, but Leon would squeal and greet them like he hadn't seen them in years.

"Hey, man! I haven't seen you since yesterday!" Jesse exclaimed, crouching down to Leon's level to give him a hi-five.

"Yeah! That's almost twenty-fwour hours!" Leon pointed out.

"That is twenty-four hours!" Jenny – or commonly called Mini-Aubrey by Beca – said. The six-year-old's blonde pigtails bounced as she stepped forward and briefly hugged her redheaded cousin before wrapping her arms around Chloe's knees. Elijah Swanson ran forward, grabbed Leon's forearm, and ran off to the kiddie waterslides.

"Dammit, they're gonna drown," Beca swore before chasing after the quick three-year-olds.

"Aunt Beca said a bad word!" Jenny exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Yeah, just remember to _never_ repeat anything she says," Aubrey advised. "I still think she makes up swear words."

Chloe laughed. "Sometimes I think the same."

Jenny smiled. She then followed after Beca, who was keeping a close eye on Leon and Elijah as they slid down the slides. Chloe watched Leon dive headfirst down one of the taller kiddie slides and then Beca went into overprotective-mother mode.

"You're as bad as your Aunt Aubrey!" Beca shouted loud enough for them to hear.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she yelled right back, "Aunt Aubrey can hear you!"

* * *

**I told you it was short and if there's anything you think I can add to it, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Also, I'm sorry if I hadn't used any prompts that you've suggested! I'll try to get around to them as soon as I can!**


	8. Drunken Confessions

**Okay, graduating has left me with a lot of free time, so I decided to write today. This was a prompt by ClawAtHeart. Thanks for the prompt!**

**I also wrote this one-shot in first person, because I noticed that I had been writing in third for a while. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Karaoke, Beca! It's gonna be fun!"

"Fabulous," I grumbled.

I hadn't wanted to go to the new karaoke bar and each of the Bellas had taken a turn to convince me. Only Chloe had managed to do it, and in less than five minutes. The tall redhead liked to flaunt that fact.

"Oh, cheer up. We get to get drunk while singing shrill pop songs. What's more fun than that?" Chloe asked, linking our arms.

I glanced up into Chloe's bright cerulean blue eyes. There was an obvious answer to that, but I value our friendship more than anything. And for all I knew, Chloe could be as straight as a board. Last I heard she was with Tom, the guy from the showers. "Making music with my mouth," I answered instead with a smirk curving my lips.

Chloe's musical laugh rang through the air, changing my smirk to a small smile. She had no idea what kind of effect she had on me. Or maybe she did… I don't really know anymore.

Aubrey held the door open for the Bellas. I trudged into the bar, and was pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't a smelly stink-hole like all the other karaoke bars I was dragged to. There was a bar on the right side – Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose immediately ran over there – and an arrangement of tables in front of a large stage. There was a long rectangular table that was just long enough to seat all of us and I found myself squashed between Lilly and Chloe. Quite a seating arrangement if I say so myself.

"Move the hell over, you flat butts! I got us a couple rounds!" Fat Amy loudly announced, brandishing a tray of filled shot glasses. Cynthia Rose slid the glasses across the table to everyone. There was just enough for all of us to receive three. Lilly didn't waste any time in downing hers.

"Don't drink those, Beca," Lilly quietly advised. So quietly that I barely caught it. "It's straight vodka. With your size, you'll be emptying your guts after one shot."

"Wasn't planning on drinking anyway," I grumbled as I slid my shots to the side.

"I'm singing first!" shouted the loud blonde Aussie. Fat Amy heaved herself to her feet and vertical ran all the way to the stage, where a tall blonde man stood. I assumed he was in charge of the karaoke as he was holding the book of songs.

I suddenly found myself listening to a loud, slurred version of "Call Me Maybe", which seemed to be aimed at the blonde man.

* * *

Karaoke was … tolerable. The downside was the fact that all the songs were slurred. Upside? Chloe's a clingy drunk. She must've downed a whole bottle of vodka, because she was currently randomly babbling about insignificant things and hugging my arm tight enough that if she were to pull it right off, I probably wouldn't notice.

"Becaaaaaaa!" Chloe slurred, giving my arm a tug so I would look at her. I met her gaze, which looked oddly clear for her to be so drunk. "Go sing a country soooooong."

"No. I'm not singing in front of a bunch of strangers," I said.

Chloe pouted. "Pleeeeaaaaaase?"

I huffed and my face fell into a frown. "Fine." Chloe gave a drunken squeal and released my arm from her death grip. The blood rushed back into my arm, causing a stinging sensation to run through my veins. "Dammit."

"Yeah! Beca's singing!" Cynthia Rose announced. Her announcement was followed by many drunken cheers, Chloe's being the loudest.

My table of friends – more like my "gang" – started chanting, "Country song, country song, country song, country song …"

The man with the book of songs flipped to the country section and handed it to me. I squinted at the laminated pages, finding that deciphering the ink letters was tougher than I thought. This book was well-worn already for the bar only being open for a month. One title finally caught my attention.

"I'll sing this one," I stated, pointing at the title. The man gave me a strange look, but handed me the microphone nonetheless.

Another round of cheers came from my friends when the familiar guitar strums began playing. I shot Chloe a smile before beginning:

**"Now a red solo cup is the best receptacle,**

**For barbeques, tailgates, fairs, and festivals.**

**And you sir do not have a pair of testicles**

**If you prefer drinkin' from glass."**

Fat Amy hopped up onto the table, pulled Aubrey up with her, and began dancing. I laughed as I continued singing.

**"A red solo cup is cheap and disposable,**

**And in fourteen years they are decomposable**

**And unlike my home, they are not foreclosable**

**Freddie-Mac can kiss my ass. Woo!"**

Chloe jumped onto the table as well and climbed onto Fat Amy's back. She brandished an imaginary lasso before acting along with the lyrics. There was definitely something wrong with these girls…

**"Red solo cup, I fill you up**

**Let's have a party, let's have a party**

**I love you red solo cup, I lift you up**

**Proceed to party, proceed to party!**

**Now I really love how you're easy to stack,**

**But I really hate how you're easy to crack**

**'Cause when beer runs down in front of my pack,**

**Well that my friend is yucky."**

The manager of the bar appeared and – even though he was laughing – ordered Fat Amy, Aubrey, and Chloe down from the table. That didn't stop them from dancing, though.

**"But I have to admit the ladies get smitten**

**Admirin' how sharply my first name is written**

**On you with a sharpie when I get to hittin'**

**On them to help me get lucky.**

**Red solo cup, I fill you up**

**Let's have a party, let's have a party**

**I love you red solo cup, I lift you up**

**Proceed to party, proceed to party!**

**Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow,**

**But only you red, will do for this fellow**

**'Cause you are the Abbott to my Costello**

**And you are the fruit to my loom.**

**Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic.**

**You're more than amazing, you're more than fantastic**

**And believe me I'm not the least bit sarcastic**

("That's bullshit, Mitchell!")

**When I look at you and say:**

**Red solo cup, you're not just a cup. **("No, no, God no!" Chloe joined in.)

**You're my, you're my **("friend?)** friend.** ("lifelong!")

**Thank you, for being my friend.**

**Red solo cup, I fill you up**

**Let's have a party, let's have a party**

**I love you red solo cup, I lift you up**

**Proceed to party, proceed to party!**

**Red solo cup, I fill you up**

**Let's have a party, let's have a party**

**I love you red solo cup, I lift you up**

**Proceed to party, proceed to party!**

**Red solo cup, I fill you up**

**Let's have a party, let's have a party**

**I love you red solo cup, I fill you up**

**Let's have a party, proceed to party!**

**Red solo cup! Solo cup!**

I received a standing ovation as the song ended. The man took the microphone back and I returned to my seat. Chloe immediately enveloped me in a tight hug, squealing in my ear as she did so.

"Oh my God! You actually sang a country song!" the redhead exclaimed loudly, leaving my ear ringing.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled as my cheeks started burning uncomfortably. "Now you have to sing."

"Okay!"

Chloe flounced to her feet and skipped to the stage. She was awfully coordinated for someone who was drunk. It took no time at all for her to select a song.

"Okay, this is a song for my best friend," she slurred slightly into the microphone. "Beca! Come up here!"

I raised an eyebrow questioningly. Aubrey grabbed my elbow, tugged me to my feet, and shoved me toward the stage. I awkwardly padded to the stage, where a chair was now set off to the side. The seat was rather uncomfortable, but I completely forgot that when Chloe started to sing.

**"1-2-1-2-3-4**

** Give me more loving than I've ever had**

** Make it all better when I'm feeling sad**

** Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not**

** Make it feel good when it hurts so bad**

** Barely get mad**

** I'm so glad I found you**

** I love being around you**

** You make it easy"**

My eyes widened as I realized what she was singing. She was singing it just because, right?

**"It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4**

** There's only **

** One thing **

** Two do **

** Three words **

** Four you... **

** (I love you) I love you**

** There's only **

** One way **

** Two say **

** Those three words **

** And that's what I'll do... **

** (I love you) I love you**

** Give me more loving from the very start**

** Piece me back together when I fall apart**

** Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**

** Make it feel good when it hurts so bad**

** The best that I've had**

** And I'm so glad I found you**

** I love being around you**

** You make it easy"**

I blocked out the rest of the song, only focusing on Chloe as she stared into my eyes. She would occasionally wink, but I would barely notice. I didn't even notice when the song ended.

"Kiss her!"

I snapped out of my reverie to hear many more shouts of "Kiss her!" following. Blushing, I slowly pulled myself to my feet despite my mind urging me to hustle my tiny ass over there and kiss the living daylights out of her. There was barely a moment of hesitation from Chloe before she confidently stepped forward and kissed me.

I could taste strawberries on Chloe's lips. No alcohol.

"You sneaky, little actress," I stated. "You faked being drunk!"

Chloe winked and kissed me again. "I only needed a little liquid luck."

* * *

**And there it is! This is a long one... thanks to all the free time I had! So, leave me some prompts, advice, or your thoughts! Thanks!**


	9. What Happens In the Fort, Stays

**Hey guys and gals! I forgot to mention last chapter, that the songs were ****_Red Solo Cup_**** by Toby Keith and ****_1234_**** by Plain White T's.**

**This one-shot is a prompt by a guest. Thanks for the prompt!**

**I also got an excellent prompt from Gaaaaabbbb (hopefully I put in enough a's and b's) and will be up hopefully some time this week. Thanks for the prompt, I never would have been able to think of that.**

**Well, here's the one prompted by the mysterious guest!**

* * *

Chloe was very used to sometimes finding Beca dragging out the old blankets and quilts and building some sort of fort. Leon loved helping Beca build the forts. The little redhead liked making them so low you had to army crawl, or tall enough that he had to jump to touch the top. Whenever his Momma made one, though, he would demand that it stay up so he could spend the night in it. Chloe loved that the most about her son.

Imagine Chloe's surprise when she went to the closet in the hallway – which held all their extra blankets and pillows – only to find it completely empty. Beca and Leon hadn't built any forts lately, so Chloe didn't suspect that that was it.

"Beca!" Chloe called out.

"Yeah, babe?" came Beca's voice from somewhere in the house.

"Where did all the extra blankets and pillows go?"

"We're making a fort!"

"Come and see it, Mommy!" sounded Leon's little voice.

Chloe shut the door and followed the sound of Leon's giggles all the way to the living room. Chloe's clear blue eyes widened at the sight of another one of Beca's infamous pillow forts, though this one was in the shape of a circus tent. A giggle sounded from inside and she poked her head inside to investigate.

She found Beca sitting crisscross in the middle of a pile of pillows and Leon sitting in Beca's lap. Beca had out her phone and was showing Leon something.

"What are you two burgers talking about?" Chloe quoted Fat Amy, accent and all, as she crawled inside. "Dressing for comfort?"

"Close the flap, Mommy!" Leon exclaimed.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but did as she was told. It was extremely dark inside the fort with the exception of the glow from Beca's phone, which cast shadows across her angular features and Leon's rounded chin and nose.

"So, you're not talking about dressing for comfort?"

"Nah," Beca replied. "We're looking at pictures of us."

That certainly piqued Chloe's interest. "What kind of pictures?"

She shuffled over to her wife's side and peered at the bright screen. There was a picture of the Bellas after winning Nationals for the third year in a row. Beca had ditched the flight attendant uniforms the second she was made captain, as was proof of the digital picture, and the short brunette was being sandwiched between Chloe and Aubrey, who had both come to watch.

"I remember that! Aubrey got extremely drunk at the after-party and admitted that she buried her laundry when she was too lazy to actually wash it!" Chloe exclaimed.

* * *

_"Why is the music so fucking loud?" Beca complained._

_"It's because you're not drunk!" Chloe explained, leaning heavily on her girlfriend as she swayed. The redhead had drunk just a little too much jiggle juice for her own good and was clearly inebriated._

_"I don't understand why you find drinking so much to be fun," Beca muttered just loud enough for Chloe to hear. "You wake up with a pounding hangover, vomit all over your clothes, and a dying liver."_

_"Aubrey doesn't care!" Chloe pointed across the room at her blonde best friend. Aubrey was downing shots with Fat Amy so fast, that her liver was likely to crash and burn in a matter of seconds and her stomach was sure to spew out her mouth. _

_Beca grinned. "We should get her to do stupid shit and record it so I can blackmail her." She received a smack in the shoulder. "What? It's a good idea and you know it!"_

_"Maybe," admitted the redhead, "but I'm more concerned by a sexy, sober brunette."_

_A smirk decorated said brunette's lips before it was replaced by a drunken redhead. Hands were starting to wander and tongues were starting to dance when a certain blonde decided to pay a visit._

_"Hey guys!"_

_The couple jumped apart to see an extremely drunk Aubrey Posen. Her eyes were crossed and she had a large, goofy grin that could rival Jesse's._

_"Um, hey, 'Bree," Chloe said awkwardly, sounding as if she had sobered a bit._

_"Do you guys wanna knooow something weeeeiiiird?" slurred the blonde. Aubrey suddenly pointed at Beca's hand. "Is that your phooone? Are you filming me?"_

_"What?" Beca demanded, zooming in on Aubrey's face as she did. "Why would you think that?"_

_Aubrey shrugged, but only found herself tripping over her own feet and falling into Chloe. The redhead caught her by the forearm and straightened her. _

_"Jesse's cute… Did you know that?" Aubrey rambled. "I buried my laundry once when I didn't want to do it. I bet you didn't know that either."_

_Beca and Chloe shared matching grins as the blonde continued to spew random things that she would have never said if she was sober. Aubrey even confessed that she had a lady jam, much to Beca's discomfort._

_"My lady jam is Repeat by David Guetta. And Chloe's is Titanium, but you already knew that."_

_"Okay!" Beca exclaimed. She grabbed one of Aubrey's elbows. "Time to get you home!"_

* * *

Leon giggled and swiped the screen to change the picture. This one was of a sleeping Beca curled up on her sofa/bed in her dorm while wearing one of Chloe's Barden sweatshirts, which was three times too big.

"You were sick in this one," Chloe pointed out, "and had called me to come take care of you."

"I think this was before we were dating, too," Beca said, tapping Leon on the head.

"Who knows?"

"Can you tell me the story about this picture, Mommy? Momma?"

"Sure thing, bud. Well, Mommy was a super-hot babe in college and I would fake being sick just so she would take  
care of me."

"Whatever you wanna think, Shortcake; you were throwing up before I came to take care of you."

* * *

_"Where the hell is Beca?" Aubrey fumed._

_Beca was late to rehearsals and Aubrey was 'flipping a bitch' as Fat Amy had muttered a few times. The short brunette was normally late with some sort of lame excuse, but she usually arrived with fifteen minutes after rehearsal started. She was over an hour late._

_"I could call her?" Chloe uneasily suggested. The redhead honestly didn't want to draw Aubrey's anger towards herself._

_Aubrey didn't get a chance to answer, as Chloe's phone started to blare the opening notes of Titanium. The blonde shot Chloe a pointed glare. Taking the hint, Chloe half-walked, half-sprinted to her bag and grabbed her phone, checking the Caller ID as she did; _Incoming Call: Beca Mitchell is the Shit_._

_"Beca! Where are you?" Chloe blurted._

"Um, is this Chloe?"_ asked a familiar voice, but this was the last person Chloe would expect to call her._

_"Kimmy Jin? Why are you calling with Beca's phone?"_

"Beca is like, sick out of her mind –"_ the sound of retching made its way to Chloe's end of the line_ " – ugh, that's _disgusting_ – and I thought that that blonde she's always going on about wouldn't be too happy."

_Chloe let a small smile slip. "Okay, well, thanks for calling me. You might want to get out of there unless you want what Beca has."_

"What do you want me to do about Little Miss No-More-Bowels?"

_"Just leave it to me."_

_There was an awkward good-bye after that, and once the line was dead, Chloe hoisted her bag over her shoulder._

_"Where do you think you're going?" Aubrey demanded harshly._

_"Beca's sick. I'm going to go take care of her," was the redhead's reply._

_"What are you gonna do when _you_ get sick?"_

_"I'll just deal with it." And with that, Chloe was out the door._

* * *

_"Knock, knock, you sick bird!" Chloe called through Beca's door._

_"Go away. You'll get sick."_

_Chloe rolled her eyes – a definite habit she picked up from the short brunette – and opened the door. The smell of sick and sweat immediately reached Chloe's nose._

_"Jesus, you ever think of air freshener?" she joked._

_"While I've been removing my organs from my mouth? Hasn't crossed my mind," Beca replied sarcastically, albeit a bit muffled._

_Chloe finally caught sight of Beca underneath a pile of blankets on her sofa/bed. Her pale face was even paler than usual and there were beads of sweat dotting her forehead. She suddenly grimaced, and with a strangled choke, threw up again into the trash can beside her bed._

_"Mmm, delicious, Mitchell," Chloe remarked._

_"If I wasn't this sick, I would shove my pale foot so far up your ass you would have to get it surgically removed."_

_"Just shut up and let me take care of you."_

* * *

"You just like to rub that in my face," Beca muttered.

"And you're still really pale!" Chloe exclaimed with a grin, poking at Beca's bare arm.

"I like being pale." Beca turned to face her wife and quirked an eyebrow as she smirked. "Besides, I thought you liked my pasty white ass?"

Chloe buried her face in her hands as she laughed. "Oh, God." She gave her head a shake and placed her hands over Leon's ears. "Yes, I like it, but I think we should discuss this sometime else."

Beca smirked and winked and Chloe removed her hands from over Leon's ears. The small boy gave his parents a knowing look before returning his attention to Beca's phone.

"Can I play games on your phone, Momma?" Leon asked. "Or watch the video you said you took of Auntie Aubwe?"

"I don't if Mommy will approve." A glance at Chloe affirmed her suspicion. "But I'll let you look through all the photos I have of Aunt Aubrey."

Turns out, Beca had a whole album she had made for all the stupid shit she caught Aubrey doing. Most of which, Beca skipped because almost all of them were inappropriate. The ones that were appropriate for a child featured Aubrey in ridiculous costumes, sleeping with a mustache and monocle drawn on her face, and drunkenly hanging upside-down from the monkey bars.

"Auntie Aubwe is weird!" Leon exclaimed.

"You got that right, bud," Beca said, ruffling his red hair. "You got that right."

Chloe smiled. "We should do this more often."

"Agreed."

Beca leaned forward and kissed her wife.

"Mommy, Momma, can I sleep in here tonight?"

* * *

**I'm really proud of this one-shot and I hope you readers like it. This story thing has gotten a lot of views and reviews and that's what encouraged me to keep improving my skills as a writer to please you. So if you would let me know what you think, that'd be great. If you think I need to improve on something, I'd really appreciate it.**

**Anything specific you want to see? Tell me with a review or PM!**

**Thanks for all the support and the prompts! I promise I'll get around to some of the prompts I've received before.**


	10. Moving Day

**Hey! I'm back and this one-shot came out quicker than usual! It is the prompt "Moving Day" sent to me by Gaaaaabbbb. Hopefully this turned out the way you pictured it to!**

* * *

"Alright! That's everything!" Beca announced, banging on the side of the moving truck. Chloe stepped up to stand beside her wife as the truck drove away toward their new home.

"I never realized how much shit we had," Chloe remarked.

"A lot of shit that belongs to a very sexy pregnant redhead," Beca joked.

Chloe smacked the shorter brunette on the back of the head. "You're an ass."

"Yup. A short and pale ass that you happen to love."

"C'mon, we have to meet them there."

* * *

"Hey, Becaw! About time you bought that house!"

Beca rolled her eyes. Jesse's ridiculous nickname for her hadn't gone away, even after six years of her vehemently denying to respond to it. There was just no stopping the goofy boy.

"The problem was because it was right next to you," Beca said.

"I figured as much," Jesse laughed, pulling the small girl into a hug. Beca scrunched up her face before half-heartedly returning it.

A squeal sounded from behind Jesse and Beca immediately stepped out of Jesse's arms, only to be tackled by an overenthusiastic blonde. Quite literally, too. Lucky for Beca, the grass seemed to be unusually soft, which cushioned her fall.

"Yes, nice to see you, too, Aubrey," Beca said awkwardly, patting Aubrey on the back as best as she could, as her arms were pinned to her side.

"Well I can't tackle Chloe! I'd kill your baby!" Aubrey exclaimed. She blew her bangs out of her face before standing up. The blonde then proceeded to excitedly bounce over to her best friend and hug Chloe as best as she could around the redhead's swollen stomach.

"Auntie Beca! Auntie Chwoe!"

Beca sat up to see three-year-old Jenny Swanson running as fast as her little legs would carry her. The enthusiastic blonde hugged her Aunt Beca round the neck with her little arms and plopped down into her lap.

"Whoa! You're getting tall, Squirt!" Beca exclaimed, much to Jenny's excitement.

"You weally think so?" Jenny asked. Her green eyes sparkled as a toothy grin formed on her lips.

"Yeah, man! You're almost as tall as me!"

"That doesn't take much, babe," Chloe pitched in.

"Oh, shut it, Mrs. Mitchell. You'll be the big spoon again once that baby is born," Beca teased. Jenny giggled, pulled herself to her feet, and ran over to Chloe and hugged her knees.

The moving truck rumbled around the corner, capturing Beca's attention. "Jesse, come here and help me up. I'm too lazy to get up myself and I've got to move all the shit out of the truck."

"What did I say about swearing around Jenny and my other future children?" Aubrey demanded as she scooped Jenny up into her arms so Chloe could actually see her (it was getting kind of hard to see something near her feet as she's six months pregnant).

Jesse's eyes widened. "We're having more kids?" Aubrey shot him a glare that clearly said 'shut the hell up'. Beca smirked. Her friend was so whipped.

* * *

An hour later, Beca found herself with a two-story house filled with boxes, a green yard with furniture strewn about, and a redheaded pregnant wife fussing over where the decorations should be placed. Beca's eyelid twitched in annoyance as she realized how much more lifting she would have to do.

"Beca, where do you want our wedding pictures?" came Chloe's voice from inside the house.

"Why don't you wait until we have all the furniture in place?" Beca called back. "We don't even have the shelves up yet."

"Where are we gonna put the couch?"

"In the living room, babe."

"Well obviously, but _where_?"

"You happen to have forgotten that I took several classes for interior design. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"I still find that hard to believe."

Beca smiled before signaling to Jesse, who was busy chatting with his wife. The goofy boy traipsed over.

"Whatcha need, Becaw?" he asked.

Beca huffed and rolled her eyes. "We're moving the couch inside." The two of them each grabbed an end of the sleek, black leather couch (which cost Beca a fortune to say the least) and lifted.

"You're gonna need to turn that sideways to get it through the door!" Aubrey barked. Beca grumbled something incoherently as she turned it. The brunette was disappointed to find out that Aubrey was, in fact, right and the couch slid in smoothly once turned sideways. Beca only took a second to figure out where she wanted the couch and looked quite pleased once it was in place.

Chloe curiously peered over the banister from the top floor. "I'm starting to think that interior design class is finally coming in handy," she commented.

Beca gave a slight bow. "Why, thank you, malady."

"Don't be a sarcastic ass."

"Right. Sorry."

Once they had walked outside again, Jesse let out a low whistle. "Damn, girl!" he exclaimed. "You are _so_ whipped!"

Beca smacked his arm. "Am not!" Jesse quirked an eyebrow. "Shut up and help me bring in the bed so I can convince Chloe to take a nap. I've noticed she has dark circles beneath her eyes."

"I thought you were just punching her because of the midnight cravings. God knows that Aubrey gave me a hard time."

"You're such an unbearable ass."

"You've called me worse."

They each grabbed an end of the bedframe and began to carry it to the door, tossing friendly insults at each other as they did and turning it on its side when needed. Once it was through the doorway, they stopped just before the staircase, where the bedroom was. Chloe appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her features brightening as she smiled. "Do you guys need help? I can help!"

Beca immediately went into overprotective mode. "You're pregnant, Chloe! I don't want you hurting yourself and besides, me and Jesse got this," she said quickly, her dark blue eyes wide.

Chloe quirked an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips; she looked quite intimidating for a pregnant woman. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorry, sorry," Beca apologized as she averted her eyes. "I just don't want you to push yourself so hard, Chlo, that's all. I'm just worried about you."

The redhead smiled brightly. "I know," she chirped. "I just wanted to make you nervous. It's so easy nowadays!" She then flounced away, presumably to the bedroom.

Jesse smirked and imitated using a whip. Beca glared. "Shut up, Jesse. Let's just get this upstairs before I murder you slowly and painfully in front of your wife and daughter."

"Okay! Jesus, no need to be so drastic."

"I can't believe I let Chloe convince me into buying the house _right next to you_. My life was much easier when I lived on the other side of town."

"Where's my bed, Beca?" Chloe called down the stairs.

"It's coming!" Beca hurriedly replied before hissing at Jesse. "Hurry up, dammit!"

* * *

Beca collapsed onto the couch and let out a breath of air. It had taken several hours, but she and Jesse had managed to bring all the furniture into the house. Chloe had set up most of the decorations (she even took a nap) and had unearthed a bunch of movies that Beca didn't even know they had. Chloe settled on the opposite end of the couch and placed her feet in Beca's lap. The brunette absentmindedly started to rub them.

"We did it!" Chloe suddenly exclaimed.

"For the most part. You still have decorating to do, and I still have to hook up the TV and the surround sound for when I play my video games or play my mixes," Beca said before quickly adding, "And you will not be assisting in lifting the TV. I don't want to risk it."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Aubrey was still defending clients even when her due date was weeks away."

"Aubrey's not my wife."

"Thank God you finally realized."

"You love how oblivious I am."

"Depends on the situation."

* * *

**And that's it! I added more Jesse and Beca teasing than I normally had planned, but I think that's how they would act each other. So, Gaaaaabbbb, I hope you like this.**

**Anything specific you want to see? Just leave it in a review or PM me. Thanks!**

**(Special thanks to a guest for giving me a prompt inspired by one of Anna Kendrick's posts on IG. [Yes, I have seen that post. It sure seems like something I would do!])**


	11. Beca 'Potty-Mouth' Mitchell

**Another chapter up and running! I gotta say, I'm proud of myself for coming up with this by myself.**

* * *

"Hey, little guy," Beca cooed as she leaned over the rail of her son's crib. Leon gurgled happily and clenched and unclenched his little fists. "You ready to eat?" Leon gurgled again.

Beca grinned as she lifted Leon into her arms. She then carried him through the house and placed him into his highchair. The tiny redhead tapped out an erratic beat on his plastic tray while Beca got him his food.

Leon's little fingers grabbed at the spoon in Beca's hand as she scooped up some baby food. He finally just took the spoon away and started to messily feed himself.

"You're a smart little bugger," Beca commented, ruffling his growing tuft of red hair. Leon giggled and smiled, showing off his two front teeth. Beca grinned again as she turned around to head back to the fridge to grab herself a glass of milk. Unfortunately, she happened to hit her little toe of the edge of the cabinet.

"Fucking hell!" she swore loudly, forgetting that her very young child was still within hearing range.

"Beca!" Chloe scolded, appearing in the doorway. "What did I tell you about swearing?" Beca turned back around to see a scowling Chloe and Leon, who was sitting with wide eyes and baby food spilling from his open mouth.

"Shit." Chloe gave her a pointed glare, "I mean, 'oops'."

* * *

Leon was crying. Chloe was tired and desperate. Beca was annoyed. All of that together does not make a good mix.

Beca gave a strangled yell as she flopped face first onto the couch. It was taking every ounce of her self-control to not spontaneously combust and run away screaming.

"Why won't he stop crying?!" Chloe demanded exasperatedly.

"Is he hungry? Did he crap his diaper? Does he want Mr. Snuggles? Making funny faces? Or does he just need a nap?" Beca listed off.

"I've tried everything! The funny face usually works, but not this time!"

Beca groaned and covered her head with a pillow to block out Leon's cries, which just seemed to be growing even louder. At this rate, he was sure to wake up the entire neighborhood, burst Beca's eardrums, and make Chloe go deaf.

"Do you think music will help?" Chloe asked.

Beca frantically pulled her phone from her pocket and started playing the most child appropriate song she had: My Pencil's Trying To Kill Me (she was drunk when she downloaded it and had never gotten around to deleting it). A bemused grin spread across Chloe's face, but it was quickly replaced by a grimace as Leon starting crying louder.

"Okay, okay! Note to self for future reference: don't play any songs about pencils or killing or both around Leon!" Beca exclaimed. "I don't think he wants music."

"Well, obviously!" Chloe said. She poked at one of her ears. "I think I'm going deaf in this ear."

"Leon just needs to shut the hell up!" Beca blurted.

Leon immediately ceased crying for a second before starting up again. Chloe's eyes widened.

"It's the swearing! He likes the swearing!" Beca said excitedly, bouncing as she did.

"I never thought I'd say this – but go on a swearing spree," Chloe sighed. She then handed Leon over to Beca and walked away.

"Alright, man!" Beca said. "Listen to all my fucking Jack and Jill jokes!" Leon fell silent and stared up at the brunette with wide eyes. "Jack and Jill went up the hill to get some marijuana. Jack got high, unzipped his fly, and asked Jill, 'Do you wanna?'. Jill said yes and dropped her dress and then they had some fun. But fucking stupid Jill forgot her pill and now they have a son!"

Beca checked to make sure Leon wasn't traumatized. He looked fine so Beca continued. "Jack and Jill went up the hill so Jack could lick Jill's candy. Jack got a shock and a mouthful of cock because Jill's real name was Randy!

"Jack and Jill went up the hill for just an itty bitty. Jill's now two months overdue and Jack has fled the fucking city.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill and planned to do some kissing. Jack made a pass and grabbed her ass and now two of his front teeth are missing!"

Beca received an encouraging giggle before she recited her favorite one. "Jack and Jill went up the hill so Jack could lick Jill's fanny. Jack got a shock and a mouthful of cock because Jill's a fucking tranny!" Leon burst into a fit of adorable giggles before yawning widely. "About fucking time!"

* * *

"I think you have a swearing problem."

Beca looked up from her breakfast of bacon and cinnamon rolls with a glass of chocolate milk. Chloe was currently watching over Leon as he scooped food into his mouth.

"Where the hell did you get that notion?" Beca demanded. Chloe shot her a pointed glare. "Oh, right."

"You have a very vulgar vocabulary. Have you noticed?" asked the redhead.

"You swear too!" Beca defended herself.

"I know," Chloe said, "but sometimes you say things so foul, I just want to scrub your mouth with soap."

Beca smirked before returning to her bacon. She moved to grab her glass of chocolate milk, but her arm just _happened_ to have decided to have a muscle spasm. Which in turn, knocked over the glass and all the milk spilled across the table.

"God dammit! Fuck these stupid muscle spasms!" Beca swore without thinking.

"What did I just say about your swearing?"

* * *

Beca turned to point the video camera at her wife. "Why are we recording Leon again?" she asked.

"It sounded like he was trying to talk earlier. I want to try to get him to say something and I want it on tape," was Chloe's reply.

"How do you know he wasn't trying to say 'fuck off'?" Beca teased.

Chloe smacked her arm as she sat in front of Leon on the floor. Beca joined her and pointed the camera at Leon, who was babbling in his baby talk. The little boy hadn't shut up at all the whole week and his 'talking' only seemed to be understood by just him, which frustrated him.

"How long are we going to sit here? I'm hungry," Beca stated.

"I'll make you a pizza once he speaks," Chloe negotiated.

"Homemade?"

"Homemade."

"Come on, Leon! Talk!"

The tiny redhead giggled before he continued on babbling. Beca groaned. It was apparent that he wasn't going to speak anytime soon.

"If you start talking, I'll go out and buy you an ice cream," Beca said, deciding that bribery was the only way to get Leon to talk. She grinned when his next round of babbling involved _m_'s. "I'll even put extra hot fudge on it and an extra cherry."

"Bribing won't work," Chloe stated.

"Just watch. He'll be talking in no time," Beca said. "I'll even put peanut butter and nutella on your ice cream!"

"Quit being a bad influence."

"I'm teaching him the meaning of life, Chloe! The meaning of life!"

"You're a dork."

"Fuck!"

"Beca!"

"What?"

"Fuck!"

"What the _hell_?!"

Leon's grin grew to be even broader as he loudly exclaimed, "Fuck!"

Beca turned to stare incredulously at her wife. Chloe's mouth was hanging open and she looked like she was about to flip a bitch. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"I _told_ you that you had a swearing problem!" Chloe screeched. "My son's first word – of all the things it could be – is fucking '_fuck_'?! I need to reevaluate my life!" While Chloe was flipping a bitch, Beca had started to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Wow, I'm glad we got this on tape!" she exclaimed.

Leon looked proud with himself. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Oh my God, that's so funny!"

"Fuck!"

"Yes, Leon. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm so glad I have a 'vulgar vocabulary'! Chloe, babe, where are you?"

"Getting a bar of soap to scrub out your fucking mouth!"

"Hey! Leon actually _was_ trying to tell you to fuck off! That's hilarious!"

"Come here, Mitchell!"

"Which one?"

* * *

**Okay, so this one has to be my favorite one-shot. Am I allowed to have favorites? I think so.**

**I've been getting some really good prompts here lately and I still have some from some other time that I haven't gotten around to. I'm in for a busy summer! Although, I do have softball practices a lot of the time and tournaments on the weekends. So I'll try to update as often as I can.**


	12. Momma's Makeover

**Okay, this is a prompt by a guest. I don't know if this is how you wanted it, but I tried my best to stick to the guidelines you set out. It was by far the most detailed prompt I've gotten too, so that's gotta count for something. Right?**

**Okay, whatever, I'm rambling again. Here's the next one-shot for your guilty conscience.**

* * *

"Mommy! Momma is hogging the couch!" Leon tattled as he appeared in the doorway of Chloe's office/Beca's mixing studio.

"Oh, is she now?" Chloe asked. She stood up from her desk and followed her redheaded son back to the living room. True to Leon's word, Beca was sprawled out along the whole couch and snoring loudly.

"See? There's no couch left!" exclaimed Leon. "And Spongebob is on, but I don't want to sit on the floor!"

Chloe grinned. "I'll try to wake Momma for you, Little Lion." She then proceeded to poke Beca in the stomach. "Beca! Wake up! Leon wants to sit on the couch!" Beca grumbled and swatted at Chloe's hand. Chloe huffed impatiently.

"Momma's a heavy sleeper," Leon commented, poking Beca's cheek.

Finally deciding that there was only one way to go about waking up the short brunette, Chloe crouched so she was level with Beca's head. "WAKE UP!"

Beca jumped awake, flailing her arms and blinking wearily. "You don't have to shout, you know."

"Apparently I did," Chloe scoffed. "Now scoot over. Leon wants to watch Spongebob."

Beca blinked again. Instead of moving over, she pulled Leon up into her lap and laid back down. She threw an arm over her eyes and almost immediately continued her snoring.

"Beca, you have to stay awake!" Chloe exclaimed, poking her wife in the stomach to no avail. "Bitch."

"Mommy! Language!"

"Sorry, Leon."

Leon turned back to face the TV and watched Spongebob chase after a colony of jellyfish. "We should prank her," he suggested without looking at his mother.

Chloe smirked. "Wait right here."

The redhead jogged into the kitchen to retrieve her purse. She dug through it until she found her liquid mascara and bright red lipstick. Chloe then returned to the living room and Leon watched curiously as she uncapped the lipstick and started drawing whiskers on Beca's face. Leon giggled.

"Can I help, Mommy?" he asked.

"You can color her nose black," Chloe said, handing him the mascara. "Just be careful to not spill it."

Leon carefully uncapped it and started coloring Beca's nose as Chloe started on the whiskers on the other side of her face. In no time at all, the two redheads had managed to make Beca look somewhat like a cat. Leon giggled and recapped the mascara before handing it back to Chloe.

"No telling her about it when she wakes up and we'll see how long it takes her to realize," Chloe said. Leon smiled and nodded. He then resituated himself in Beca's lap and continued to watch SpongeBob.

* * *

Beca yawned and rubbed her eyes. She pulled her phone from her pocket to check the time. It read seven in the morning and the battery in the upper right corner stated that it was almost dead as well. The brunette stretched before pulling herself to her feet with a grunt.

The smell of bacon caught Beca's attention and she traipsed to the kitchen. Chloe was dancing around the kitchen in old sweatpants and one of Beca's t-shirts with one earbud in her ear as she cooked the bacon. Beca plugged her phone in before leaning against the wall to watch her wife with a bemused expression.

Chloe stopped mid-whirl after catching sight of Beca in the doorway. The redhead smirked. She then turned back to the bacon, all the while trying not to laugh. She was honestly trying to figure out how Beca hadn't noticed the lipstick and mascara on her face yet.

Leon appeared from behind Beca. His red hair was standing up and he still looked half asleep. Beca scooped him up and attempted to flatten his hair back to his head with one hand. He smiled cheekily.

"What's got you so happy already?" Beca questioned. She was starting to question the sanity of her family.

"I had a good dream," Leon replied without looking at Beca.

"Oh, really? Was it a dream or a fantasy?"

"Beca! He's only three!" Chloe scolded. "I should really keep you away from him, considering what his first word was."

Beca smirked at the memory. "Come off it, Chlo! That was hilarious and you know it!"

"Yes, giving me a heart attack is always fun."

"What was my first word, Mommy?" Leon asked.

"We'll tell once you're older, bud," Beca said, setting him on his feet.

Leon huffed but nodded understandably. He'd probably figure it out himself, though, considering no one would tell him. The mini redhead was much too smart for his own good.

"Could one of you set the table?" Chloe asked over her shoulder.

"I want to!" Leon said.

* * *

Chloe pressed her ear against the closed door to the master bedroom. Beca had disappeared inside moments ago and Chloe was waiting to hear her reaction to the whiskers and nose.

"What the hell?" Chloe heard Beca mutter. "How the fuck did I not notice that?" Chloe snickered. "I know you're standing out there!"

Chloe pushed open the door and stepped inside. Beca smirked, pointing a finger at her face where the makeup still was. It wasn't even smudged, which was another miracle in itself.

"A cat? Seriously?" Beca demanded. "I think I'd look better as a dog or tiger."

"You're a very sexy cat, though," Chloe argued.

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Mommy? Is Momma mad?" Leon asked as he poked his head around the corner.

"Momma is not mad. Just amused," Beca said.

"Surprisingly," Chloe muttered.

Beca smirked. "This shit has got to go on Instagram."

Chloe sighed, not even bothering to correct Beca at this point. She swore so much it was just part of her character. The two redheads followed Beca back down to the kitchen, where she grabbed her phone and snapped a quick selfie while making a funny face.

"There. That shit is on Instagram," Beca announced.

Chloe pulled out her own phone and refreshed Instagram. The first photo on her feed was of Beca. She scrolled down to read the caption: "The wife and son decided that I needed a makeover while I was sleeping. I gotta say, they did a good job".

"You're too adorable."

"Can I see, Mommy?"

"You see, that's where you're wrong, Chlo. I'm a badass. Not adorable."

"It's pretty much the same thing when describing you. You're an adorable badass."

* * *

**This one is pretty short, but I couldn't come up with anything else to put in. Hope you people liked it!**


	13. Mitchell Overload

**Gosh, this took me several days to write, reread, and correct. It also took up 20 pages of Microsoft Word... Ugh, I'm so exhausted... But I'm extremely pleased with this. This was partially prompted by ROXY1830. I just gave it a little twist. I hope you guys like this!**

**By the way, one line break means it's the same day but just at a different time, I guess. Two line breaks means it's either several weeks or a month or two later. **

**I also apologize in advance if you happen to see LINE BREAK in here somewhere. I was skimming through this and putting the line breaks everywhere it said 'LINE BREAK'. It's just a little reminder I put in there when I write these out in Word. So, sorry if you see any!**

* * *

Beca scooped up her overenthusiastic son. The little redhead squirmed and squealed and writhed, but he couldn't escape Beca's grip.

"It's time for bed, Little Lion! Stop your squirming!" Beca exclaimed, attempting to grab both of his arms with one hand. He pouted but relaxed and wound his arms around Beca's neck instead of attempting to bludgeon her.

"Why do I have a bedtime?" Leon asked.

"So you're not tired for your first day of preschool. It would be really embarrassing if you couldn't think properly in class because you're so tired," Beca explained lightly as she carried him to his room. "I've gotten in a lot of trouble for sleeping during class, so don't do that either."

"Jenny says that you get naptime," Leon said.

"I don't even know anymore, bud. It's been over twenty years since I've been in preschool."

Leon giggled. "You're old!"

"I'm only thirty-two, thank you very much! Mommy is the old one! She's thirty-five!"

"I am not _old_," Chloe argued as she appeared behind the two of them. "Now put Squirt to bed, he has to get up early tomorrow and needs his sleep."

Leon made a face. Beca smiled and set him down in his bed. He wriggled underneath his Jurassic Park covers, his red hair standing out brightly against the black and dark green.

Chloe tapped him on the nose. "Goodnight, buddy." Leon sat up and sloppily kissed her goodnight on the cheek.

Beca smirked and turned to her son. She outstretched her hand. "Give me the book," she said. Leon pouted and pulled out his new chapter book from underneath his pillow. "And the flashlight." He begrudgingly obeyed. "I appreciate you wanting to read, but you really need to sleep."

"I know," Leon huffed. "But in this book, Henry has a little brother, and now I kinda want one."

Beca's eyes widened. Her and Chloe had been discussing more children, but were reluctant to go ahead with it for fear of what Leon would think. She forced herself to smile. "That's really sweet, Little Lion. But you need to sleep and I need food. Goodnight and good luck tomorrow."

* * *

"He really said that?"

Beca had just finished telling Chloe that Leon wanted a little brother, and the redhead couldn't be happier. She was beyond ecstatic and Beca was afraid she was about to burst.

"But who will carry the baby?"

The two awkwardly stared at each other.

"Shall we solve this by a game of Yahtzee or Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors. I don't even know how to play Yahtzee."

"Me either. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

"Best two out of three?"

* * *

A month after Leon announced he wanted a brother, Beca found herself being tugged across her own lawn towards the Swanson house.

"But I don't wanna visit them! They don't feed me!" Beca whined, dragging her feet as her wife and son pulled her along.

"I have to play 'Cops and Robbers' with Elijah!" Leon argued.

"We haven't seen Jesse and Aubrey in forever!" Chloe said, giving Beca her puppy eyes.

"I saw Jesse three days ago when we were both mowing our yards," Beca stated. "We should just get fake grass so I don't have to cut it."

"You are so lazy…"

Chloe marched right up to the polished door to the Swanson household. It swung open to reveal the tall, imposing figure of Aubrey – once Posen – Swanson. Over her shoulder, Beca watched Jesse chase Elijah through the living room while Jenny clung to his back like a monkey.

"Your husband and kids are gonna kill themselves," Beca said nonchalantly.

"Nice to see you as well, Beca," Aubrey deadpanned.

"You're so proper, it's hilarious."

"Your vocabulary is so limited, I find myself about to spontaneously combust in amusement."

"That didn't even make any sense."

"Your point, Mitchell?"

"Okay!" Chloe interrupted. "Shut up and let me in! I need to raid your fridge, I'm _famished_."

Beca pouted. "But raiding the fridge is my job."

"Not today!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and stepped to the side. Leon scurried through the door, who was closely followed by Chloe. Beca then strutted into the house with a coy smirk before sprinting after her wife to the kitchen.

"When did they get here?" Jesse asked his wife, gently removing Jenny from his back.

"Just now. Beca and Chloe are eating all our food," Aubrey sighed.

"They better stay away from my Cheesy Jalapeño Cheetos!"

"Hey, guys."

Beca walked back into their living room, eating from Jesse's bag of Cheesy Jalapeño Cheetos. Jesse gasped and made to go take back the bag, but Beca used her small size to her advantage and dodged his large arms.

"Those are my Cheetos!" Jesse whined.

Beca raised an eyebrow and inspected the bag. "Really? I don't see your name on this anywhere." She smirked and flopped onto the couch, popping another Cheeto into her mouth. "Let this be a lesson to you, Jesse."

"You're a bitch!"

"Jesse," Chloe warned as she appeared in the living room with a bag of Doritos, "only I'm allowed to call Beca a bitch."

"Okay, not that I don't appreciate you guys stealing my food, but is there a point to you visiting?" Aubrey asked.

"Of course there's a point!" Beca exclaimed.

"But I think Leon would like to tell you guys," Chloe said. "Leon! Come here!"

Tiny footsteps sounded above their heads from the playroom and carried on until Leon appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Jenny and Elijah trailing right behind him. The tiny redhead ran and leapt onto the couch between Chloe and Beca.

"Do you wanna tell them the big news, bud?" Beca asked.

"Yeah! Mommy says I'm gonna have a little brother or sister!" Leon announced excitedly. "Hopefully it's a brother, though."

Aubrey's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" Chloe nodded. "Chloe, this is aca-mazing news!"

The blonde leapt to her feet and hugged Chloe tightly. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"What're you hugging me for?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"But aren't you –"

"I'm not the pregnant one," laughed the redhead.

"Then that means –"

"Surprised?" Beca asked with a smirk.

Aubrey's mouth gaped open, giving her the appearance of a fish out of water. Jesse was the first to recover from the shock of Beca being pregnant and scooped the tiny brunette into a bone crushing hug.

"Okay, Jesse, that's enough. I don't feel like dying just yet," Beca muttered into her best friend's shoulder.

"Well that's no fun!"

* * *

"Haven't we already told Amy?" Beca groaned, looking up from Leon's collection of Hot Wheels. "Like, four times already?"

"That was my great-aunt Amy, babe. She has Alzheimer's, remember?" Chloe replied. "This is Fat Amy."

"It's not nice to call somebody fat, Mommy," Leon scolded.

"Yeah, Mommy. Quit being mean," Beca teased.

"But she likes it for some strange reason. I will never understand her logic, no matter how sensible it may seem at the time."

Beca rolled her eyes as she returned her attention to Leon. He was rolling his favorite car through the 'streets', giving chase to a police officer's car that soon flipped and rammed into a building block. Beca picked up a sparkly pink car that looked like it had seen better days.

"This is what Mommy's first car looked like," Beca stage-whispered to Leon, who laughed. "Where did you even get that one?"

"Aunt Aubrey gave it to me."

"What would she be doing with a pink Hot Wheels car?"

"She said it was in support for breast cancer," he replied easily. "I don't know what that is, but I don't like it."

"That sounds just like your Aunt Aubrey: teaching you things you're too young to know," Chloe said.

A smile quirked at the edges of Beca's lips. "Don't be such a grump. She only means the best."

"That sounded really weird coming from you," she laughed.

Beca shrugged and ramped the pink car off a 'skyscraper', sending it plummeting into the 'hospital'. The few blocks that made up the hospital went clattering to the ground. Leon gave a giggle before bashing his car into the skyscraper my car went ramping off of, knocking all of the blocks to the ground.

"You two act like a bunch of children," Chloe commented.

"Well, Leon is a child, so…"

* * *

It was cold. Why the hell was it so cold? Aren't these places supposed to have heating or something?

"Babe, you're shivering," Chloe said, concern lacing her voice. "Are you nervous? It's only an ultrasound, you know."

Beca rolled her eyes. "It's fucking cold in here."

Chloe laughed and slung an arm around Beca. The two sat in silence as they waited for the doctor. Beca, ever the impatient one, would occasionally huff and tap out a beat on Chloe's knee. If there was one thing she hated more than waiting, it was waiting while _freezing her fucking ass off_.

"I swear, I'm starting to see my breath," Beca said.

"Hush, the gel he rubs on your stomach is even colder."

"Joy."

The door suddenly swung open and a tall balding man strode in. His lined face suggested that he had been in this line of work for a while now. Beca shifted uncomfortably against the examination table. If anything, the room had just gotten colder.

"Beca and Chloe Mitchell, correct?" he asked. He carried on once we had both nodded. "I am Dr. Snow and I'll be giving you your ultrasound today." He looked down at a sheet of paper on his desk. "It says here that you two already have one child and Mrs. Chloe Mitchell carried him, but Mrs. Beca Mitchell is currently pregnant. Is this correct?" We both nodded. "Okay now, Beca, can you lay back and lift up your shirt? I'll be putting this gel on your stomach and it's pretty cold."

Beca did as she was asked and jumped when the gel made contact with her bare skin. Chloe chuckled lightly. Beca's fingers tangled with Chloe's as Dr. Snow pressed the piezoelectric transducer to the small brunette's stomach. They waited with bated breath for the image to show up on the screen and when it did, all Beca could see was blobs of black and white.

"You can probably make out a better shape in there than I can, Chlo," Beca said. When she received no reply, she looked up at her wife. "Chlo?"

"Babe," stated the redhead slowly, "that's twins."

Beca's eyes bugged open. "Aca-scuse me?" Dr. Snow shot her a strange look, but she ignored him. "Tell me that's false, Dr. Snow, man."

Dr. Snow gave her a wry smile. "Your wife is right; it's twins. However, you're not far enough along for me to tell their gender."

"Let's hope they're not identical. Everyone knows I have enough trouble telling Jenny and Elijah apart."

"Jenny is three years older than Elijah, and a girl!" Chloe laughed.

"And that sums up my stupidity."

* * *

"Twins?! You guys, that's awesome!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Yeah, it seems like all the awesome things happen to me, huh?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"Don't use that tone of voice," Chloe laughed. "You're the one that won the Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Aubrey raised a blonde eyebrow. "You decided who was going to carry a child by playing Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"It was either that or Yahtzee," Chloe said.

"Who even knows how to play Yahtzee?" Jesse asked.

"Kimmy Jin probably knows," Beca joked.

Even years after rooming with the hostile Korean, Beca still liked to poke fun at her old roommate. If she wasn't mistaken, the Korean was happily married and had a family of her own. She sometimes felt sorry for Kimmy's family.

"She's probably going to hunt you down if she finds out you still tell jokes about her," Jesse commented.

Beca shrugged just as Leon, Jenny, and Elijah tumbled into the room, giggling and racing to the kitchen.

"Where are you squirts going?" Jesse asked, pulling himself to his feet and following after the three of them.

"Can we have some juice pouches, Daddy?"

"And can we watch Rocky?"

"You can have juice pouches, but you can't watch Rocky. Why don't you go watch Adventure Time or Regular Show? Those are some pretty awesome shows."

Beca rolled her eyes. Of course Jesse would tell his children the story of when she 'was in complete and utter shock that he didn't have a girlfriend'. He probably told them every single detail about every single day of his college life.

"Did you even tell them that I suggested reliving my parents' divorce or visiting a gynecologist?" Beca asked once he returned. He smiled and nodded. "You're a weirdo."

"That's like a compliment compared to what I usually get from you. Are you cutting back on the swearing because of what happened to Leon?" Jesse said.

Chloe groaned and buried her face in her hands. "Don't ever speak of it. And make sure Fat Amy doesn't catch wind of this. I'll never hear the end of it then." Beca teasingly pulled out her phone. "I swear to God, Beca, if you tell her, I'm scrubbing your mouth with soap again."

"Jesus, woman! You love to threaten me!"

"It's funny because you turn even paler than you actually are when you're scared."

"Har-dee-har-har."

* * *

"I hate morning sickness," Beca muttered as she watched the contents of her stomach swirl around the toilet bowl. She looked up at Chloe. "How'd you deal with all this?"

"I had an awesome wife to hold my hair out of my face," she joked.

Beca snorted and stood. The cold tiles of the bathroom floor weren't too comfortable, after all.

"I'm hungry," Beca stated.

"Then let's get some chocolate chip pancakes into you."

"Dude. I love you."

* * *

"Chlo, what're you doin'?" Beca asked sleepily. She had just been woken up from her nap to find that Chloe had rolled up her shirt and was inspecting Beca's growing stomach.

"I'm inspecting my babies," Chloe replied as she traced the very edge of Beca's baby bump.

"You're such a weirdo."

"Excuse me, but I recall you doing the exact same thing."

"But then you hit six months and got all scary."

Chloe kissed the skin below Beca's bellybutton and grinned when she squirmed. "It's a good thing you're only three months along then, 'cause this is awfully amusing."

Beca rolled her eyes. Of course Chloe would be bringing that up again.

"I'm starting to regret messing with you," Beca mumbled as she slung an arm over her eyes.

Chloe grinned and crawled up the bed to lay beside Beca. Beca scrunched up her nose as she caught a whiff of sweat and body odor.

"Did you go for a run?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded. "Go shower. You smell really bad and I'll throw up everywhere if you don't. _Everywhere._"

The redhead chuckled and started to take off her shirt. Beca covered her eyes. "What's the matter? You know you've seen all this before," Chloe said.

"Yeah, but these pregnancy hormones are making me _extremely_ horny," Beca admitted.

Chloe smiled slyly. "I can help take care of that."

"Go. Shower. I'll throw up on you just so you'll shower if that's what it takes."

"I'm going, I'm going! Jesus…"

* * *

It was cold. _Again_. Beca was shivering and had unconsciously draped an arm around her stomach as she slowly froze to death.

"I swear, Dr. Snow is trying to get it to snow in here. He's probably a vampire that wants his patients to freeze to death so he can eat their blood in the form of a popsicle," Beca muttered.

"Stop your whining," Chloe scolded. "And if he actually is a vampire, he can probably hear you whining from wherever he is now."

Beca immediately fell silent and instead focused on playing with Chloe's fingers. The door swung open and Dr. Snow strode in. Beca could've sworn she saw fangs when he smiled at the two of them.

"Hello, Beca, Chloe," he said. "I see your twins are growing nicely, and might I say, you're glowing.

Beca was honestly starting to get creeped out by Dr. Snow. She leaned up to hiss in Chloe's ear, "The idiot who first said pregnant women are glowing obviously wasn't close enough to see that it's sweat."

Chloe giggled. "Hush. We're here to find out the gender of our little Mitchell's, not be assholes."

Dr. Snow smiled, but it looked more like a grimace than an actual smile. He messed around with some loose sheets of paper on his desk before spinning around.

"Alright, now. Beca, if you'll lay back, we'll be doing the same thing as last time and I'll spread this gel on your stomach."

Beca jumped once again as the gel made contact with her skin. The brunette grasped Chloe's hand, much to the redhead's amusement. A grin spread across both their faces when the blotchy image of their children showed up. Snow adjusted the transducer.

"Ah, yes. This one –," he tapped the right side of the screen, "– is a little boy." Snow then adjusted the transducer again. "And the other is a girl!"

"Looks like Leon got the little brother he wanted and you get a little girl to doll up," Beca stated, giving Chloe's hand a squeeze.

"I'm teaching you to braid," Chloe stated firmly.

"I can waterfall braid. Just not anything else."

"That's weird."

* * *

"Chlo. Chloe, wake up."

Said redhead jumped awake and turned on her side to face Beca. The brunette was four and half months along now and her growing stomach was like a small mountain.

"What's wrong, babe?" Chloe asked.

"They're moving." Beca's eyes were wide and a large smile decorated her lips. "Come here!"

Chloe scooted closer to her wife. Beca grabbed one of Chloe's hands and placed it on the underside of her swollen stomach. There was nothing for a few seconds, and then Chloe felt a small flutter against her hand. Beca giggled. Chloe raised a single copper eyebrow.

"Was that a giggle?" she teased.

"It tickles!" Beca protested.

The redhead grinned, entangled their fingers, and kissed Beca. "You're too adorable for your own good."

"I'm a badass pregnant woman. _Not_ adorable."

"They all apply to you."

"I'm hungry now…"

"Macaroni with pickles on the side?"

"Yes, please."

"I'm on it."

* * *

"Why are baby showers so complicated?" Beca complained.

Chloe finished blowing up the balloon in her hand and tied it before handing it to Leon so he could entertain himself. The little redhead ran off to his room, giggling madly.

"You just gave him _my_ balloon!" Beca mockingly gasped.

"Oh, baby, I can get you another," Chloe teased.

The two of them playfully bantered back and forth as Chloe randomly hung streamers everywhere. Leon would occasionally run back into the living room, steal a balloon, and scurry back to his room. There would also be the occasional _bang_ coming from his room as well.

"Are you popping those balloons?" Beca called after Leon as he stole his eleventh balloon.

"Maybe," Leon drawled before hurrying away.

"He's been around me too long," Beca commented.

"Hence the reason his first word was 'fuck'," Chloe said.

Beca grinned at the memory. "That was funny, you gotta admit." Chloe sighed as she nodded and hung up the last streamer. "When is everyone gonna be here, anyway?"

Chloe glanced at the hot pink watch (Beca got it for her when they were both still in college) strapped to her wrist. "In like -," the doorbell rang and cut her off "– now."

"I want to get it! I want to get it!" Leon exclaimed as he came charging down the stairs.

Chloe plopped onto the couch beside Beca, allowing Leon to excitedly greet Aubrey, Jenny, and Elijah, all of whom were followed by a large Australian and a tall, busty brunette holding onto a squirming boy.

"Hey! What up, Little Ginger?" Fat Amy greeted Leon as she strode through the doorway.

"Hi, Aunt Amy!" Leon then turned his attention toward his other two 'aunts'. "Hi, Aunt Aubrey, hi Aunt Stacie!"

"Mommy! It's Leon and Jenny and Elijah!" exclaimed the boy in Stacie's arms.

"Yeah, Kyler! We haven't seen them in forever!" Stacie told her son. She placed Kyler on his feet and he ran after the three of them as they all took off up the stairs.

"Hey, Strawberry Shortcake!" Fat Amy greeted upon seeing Beca and Chloe. Beca rolled her eyes at the nickname the Australian had dubbed for the two of them.

Pleasantries were exchanged between the women and more were thrown about when the other Bellas arrived. Lilly brought her daughter – Anna – and Cynthia and Denise also brought their children – Kenny, Marcus, and Brittany. All the children could be heard romping about upstairs.

"Don't break anything!" Chloe shouted up the stairs. A loud thud could be heard. "Including yourselves!" Giggles followed that statement.

"Jesus, how many kids are up there?" Fat Amy asked.

"Eight."

"Lord… Okay, like I was saying, Beca, I'll teach your little one's how to suck venom from snake bites, how to use a machete, the correct way to wrestle crocodiles -,"

"Okay, Amy," Beca interrupted. "As long as you don't teach them how to kill themselves, then I'm okay with all that." Fat Amy grinned before walking off to the kitchen. "No stealing my ice cream!"

"Dammit!"

* * *

"Baby showers are exhausting," Beca complained as she folded yet another onesie. She had received a great number of onesies, one of which had the words 'I love my Auntie Fat Amy; the greatest singer from Tasmania' printed on it.

"But we have a bunch of adorable onesies!" Chloe protested, holding one up that read, 'If you think I'm adorable, you should see my Mommies!'

"Yeah, but it's just the cleanup. I hate cleaning."

"Your life is so hard," the redhead teased.

"Hey! I cleaned for five months _straight_ while you were pregnant!"

"Touché."

"This is just the beginning. I bet at three in the morning, these little rascals are gonna wake me up, then I'm gonna wake you up because I'm hungry and send you on some sort of crazy food run. It'll be fun!"

"Babe, you've done that every day for the past three weeks."

"But this food run will be even more outrageous. It'll be like, apricots and asparagus mixed in my Hamburger Helper."

"That's disgusting!"

"And then my pee will smell all fucking gross because asparagus is weird. And I pee every five _fucking_ minutes."

* * *

Beca was sprawled out on the couch watching Adventure Time with a half-eaten carton of chocolate chip ice cream, Leon was sleeping in the recliner, and Chloe was bobbing her head along to some of Beca's mixes. The brunette had an awful lot of free time considering Jesse would only let her work from home and send in mixes to play on their station. Chloe often came home to the sight of Beca mumbling to herself about Jesse's insolence or how she couldn't see her ankles anymore with a half-finished mix set off to the side.

"Oh my God," Beca muttered, fisting her hands in her own chocolate tresses.

Chloe's head snapped up and she yanked out her earbuds. "What's the matter? Is something wrong with the babies?"

"No, no," Beca reassured her. "It's just – we haven't even talked about names yet. Shouldn't we be doing that?"

"Hm. Perhaps," Chloe replied as she tapped her chin in a thoughtful manner. "Give me a list of names that come to mind."

"Why do I have to go first?"

"Ugh, fine, I'll go first with the boys. You do girls next."

"Fine. Go on."

"Okay, um, Noah, Jason, Barrett, Scott, and Kenneth, I guess."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "This is stupid."

"I went! Now it's your turn. Name me a few girls' names."

"Fine. Jessica, Caroline, Carly, and Gina."

"This _is_ stupid."

"I do like the name Barrett, though…"

"God, you're impossible."

"Hey now, don't make me go all crazy pregnant lady on your ass."

* * *

"I'm home!" Chloe called into her house. Instead of receiving an answer as was usual, she was met with a faint sniffle. "Babe?"

The lights were off in the living room and the TV was playing 'How To Train Your Dragon'. Beca was curled up as best as she could in the corner of the couch and tears were streaming down her face.

"Are you crying?" Chloe asked softly as she fought down a grin.

"They're all gonna die, Chlo!" Beca cried, rubbing furiously at her eyes. "They captured Toothless and used him to get to the nest, and now they're all gonna die! Fucking idiots! Fucking hormones! I shouldn't even be crying…"

Chloe sat beside Beca and wiped her face dry with the pads of her thumbs. She then quickly kissed Beca.

"If it's any consolation, they don't die," she murmured.

"You bastard! You know I hate spoilers!"

"I'll make you some corndogs. I know you're hungry."

"Have I mentioned that I love you anytime lately?"

"Just every time I feed you."

"Well, if it wasn't ever clear enough; I. Love. You. Like, a lot. You feed me. And that's awesome."

"Was I as bad as you are?"

"I don't even remember five minutes ago. Why am I even watching this shit?"

* * *

Chloe glanced over her shoulder to make sure Beca was still asleep. The redhead was currently packing Beca's hospital bag that they would take with when the brunette went into labor. Chloe didn't really like the idea of Beca waking up and seeing her packing a bag. Pregnant-Beca immediately jumped to the worst conclusions now that she was eight months along.

She had extra clothes packed for the both of them and Beca's favorite stuffed animal that she had dubbed Foo-Foo-Cuddly-Poops. Chloe didn't remember what exactly Beca had packed for her.

"Chlo?"

Chloe whirled around to see that Beca was awake and had propped herself up. Her stormy blue eyes were glistening.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Beca asked faintly. "Dammit, I'm an unbearable bitch, and now you're leaving!"

"No, Beca, I'm not leaving," Chloe said. She crawled onto the bed, dragging the bag with her. "I'm packing your hospital bag. See?" The redhead opened the bag and showed Beca the contents.

Beca sniffed. She pulled out Foo-Foo-Cuddly-Poops and gave the stuffed moose a tight squeeze.

"Sorry for jumping to yet another conclusion."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I did the same thing to you," she reassured.

Beca shrugged and held her stuffed moose even tighter. "Yeah. Can I have a cookie? I smell cookies."

* * *

"I have to pee," Beca announced.

"Again?" Chloe asked. "That's like the tenth time this hour."

Beca rolled her eyes and heaved herself to her feet before waddling off to the bathroom.

Leon giggled. "You and Momma are funny," he said. He then curled up closer into Chloe's side.

"Your Momma is really funny when she's in the mood." Chloe said, ruffling Leon's red hair.

"Yeah. When do you think my little brother and sister are gonna be here?" Leon asked.

"Shit!" Chloe heard Beca swear. "Chloe! Come here!"

Chloe shot to her feet and sprinted to the bathroom, skidding around the corner of the hallway on the hardwood flooring. The bathroom door was cracked open.

"Beca, what's the matter?!" Chloe demanded, entering the bathroom. She saw Beca standing in a puddle of liquid. "Did you… Pee?"

"No! That's my water!" shrieked the brunette. "My water broke!"

Chloe's eyes widened. "Shit, Beca, go grab Leon and wait by the door!"

Without waiting for an answer, Chloe raced out of the bathroom and took the stairs two at a time. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit – Fuck! Where are my keys?"

"They're down here on the hook!"

"Oh, right!" Chloe was halfway down the stairs before she realized she forgot the hospital bag. "Dammit!"

Once Chloe had retrieved the bag, she flew back down the stairs to the door where Beca and Leon were standing. Beca caught Chloe's shoulder, a small smile twitching at the edge of her lips.

"Calm down, Chlo. You need to breathe," Beca said. "I'm the one who's supposed to be freaking out."

"Right, sorry," Chloe took a deep breath. She opened the door, ushered Beca out to the car, and tossed the bag into the backseat with Leon, who was inspecting the two baby seats that were already strapped in. "Okay, let's get this over with."

* * *

"How you doing over there?" Chloe asked Beca, who was squeezing the life out of the redhead's free hand as she drove.

"FUCKING DRIVE FASTER!" Beca screeched as a contraction hit her.

"Stop swearing! Leon's in the backseat!" Chloe scolded.

"It's okay, Mommy," Leon said quietly. "I'll just listen to my music."

Chloe turned to quickly glance back at her son, but Beca's screeching made her turn back to the front.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD UNLESS YOU WANT US ALL TO DIE!"

"Jesus, Beca!" Chloe tossed her phone into Beca's lap. "Shush and send out a mass text to Aubrey and all the other Bellas before you let something slip and ruin Leon's virgin ears."

"What the hell do I say?" Beca demanded.

"Say that your tiny ass is going into labor!"

"Okay! No need to – DON'T RUN THAT FUCKING RED LIGHT! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

Chloe slammed on the brakes just as a car came whizzing from the side. She drummed her fingers against the wheel and hit the gas once the light turned green. Luckily for the whole Mitchell family, the hospital was _right there_ and Chloe hurriedly pulled into a parking space. She may or may not have actually parked in one space, but it was close enough for having a wife screaming in her ear.

"Jesus! Let's go and get this over with!" Chloe exclaimed.

* * *

Beca had been put in a room and her contractions were being carefully monitored. Her hair had been pulled back by Chloe, who had remained silent as Beca swore at her during each contraction.

"Done yet?" Chloe asked after a particularly long chain of swears.

Beca nodded. "Yeah. Sorry about all the swearing and insults by the way."

Chloe and smirked and shrugged. "You can put a sailor to shame if you wanted to."

The redhead's phone buzzed. She quickly checked it.

"Who's that?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey and Jesse are in the waiting room, along with Cynthia, Denise, Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley. Fat Amy and Lilly are catching the earliest flight they can and my parents are driving up. No word yet from Warren and Sheila." Her phone buzzed again. "Aubrey says that Warren is coming to the room right now…"

"What?! I don't want to see him just yet!"

The door to the room opened and Warren strode in. He was the same as when Beca was in college, except his hair was either going gray or falling out now.

"What are you doing in here?" Beca demanded sharply.

Warren stood awkwardly at the end of the bed. "I just wanted to see you."

"You didn't have any problem not seeing me for ten years."

"Beca, calm down," Chloe commanded softly as Beca's heart rate spiked up on the machine.

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut and didn't open them until her heart rate returned to normal. While she was calming down, Warren had sat down in the chair beside her. She jumped and just at that moment another contraction hit. Many words were said, some of which were, "Go fuck yourself, Warren, you fucking goddamn cheater."

Warren looked oddly calm whereas Chloe was having a mini panic attack.

"Sheila was an accident," Warren stated.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Cheating is not an accident," she said. "Falling off a bike, however, is an accident." Warren gave her a weird look before she continued, "You don't trip and fall into a vagina, _Dad_."

Chloe choked back a laugh. Warren shook his head and stood.

"If you didn't want me here, all you had to do was tell me," he said.

"I was being _polite_."

Once Warren was gone, Chloe collapsed into a fit of giggles. Beca grinned.

"You come up with the best comebacks when you're pregnant," Chloe commented. Beca reached up and pulled Chloe down to her for a swift kiss. Chloe scrunched up her nose. "You smell like sweat."

"That's what happens when you're such a badass."

"Sure."

The door swung open again and a group of three doctors strode in, one of which looked a lot like Dr. Snow. They all smiled and separated to do their jobs; one checked the charts, another checked the machines, and the Dr. Snow lookalike checked how dilated Beca was.

"Nine centimeters, Mrs. Mitchell. Just one more and you're ready to give birth!" smiled the doctor.

"Okay, that's good, no more – SON OF A THRICE STRIKING BITCH!" Beca's face contorted as another contraction hit. Chloe covered up Beca's mouth with her hand to muffle anything else she might spew. The doctor checked again as soon as it passed.

"Still nine centimeters."

"Son of a bitch!" Beca swore. She then turned to look at her wife. "Let's hope our little Mitchell's don't come shooting out of my uterus screaming for you to 'fuck off'." Dr. Snow lookalike gave her a strange look. Beca caught sight of it and quickly added, "Inside joke."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go grab a coffee," she said.

"Could you send the Bellas in here? I have a feeling that they all want to squeal in my ears."

"Sure thing."

Chloe left the room and made her way back to the waiting room. She smiled when she saw that most of the waiting room was dominated by the Bellas, some Trebles (Lilly had married Donald and all the other guys weren't assholes like Bumper), and their children. Leon was sitting in a corner with Aubrey, Jesse, Jenny, and Elijah and seemed to be babbling happily. Kyler was sleeping in Stacie's lap, who was sitting between Jesse and Lilly and talking animatedly to the quiet Asian. It was just like old times.

"Chloe!" exclaimed Donald, pointing and attracting the attention of everyone.

Leon was the first one to spring to his feet and run to her. Chloe scooped him up before Aubrey came and wrapped her arms tightly around her. The redhead was bombarded with hugs and words of congratulations. She squirmed out of everyone's arms.

"I really appreciate all you guys being here, but Beca wants to see all the Bellas," Chloe announced. There was a chorus of cheering from the girls and pouting from the few boys that were present. "Sorry boys. You can see the babies first."

"Hell no!" Aubrey exclaimed. "I got you a coffee by the way, so I should totes see them first." Jenny handed Chloe a styrofoam cup filled with the brown liquid.

"Fine," Chloe said. "Let me show you to her room."

The girls all hi-fived and followed the redhead as she led them to her wife's room. When they all filed in, Beca was swearing at the doctors as she rode out another contraction.

"Nice to see you, too!" Aubrey greeted.

Beca's head whipped around so fast, Chloe was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Dr. Snow lookalike finished scribbling something on his clipboard before turning to Chloe.

"Nine and a half centimeters. You might want to make all the visiting quick."

Chloe nodded obediently before plopping into the chair beside her wife. Beca smiled and greeted all her friends, albeit a little exhaustedly. They all kept their conversations appropriate as the doctors were still in the room.

"So what are you gonna name them?" Stacie finally asked.

Beca smirked. "That's gonna be a surprise."

"Who are the godparents?" Lilly asked just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You're all already the aunts!" Beca exclaimed. "What more do you want?"

"Obviously to be a godmother," Aubrey pointed out. "Which is totally gonna be me and not all you aca-bitches."

Beca started swearing again as another contraction came and went. The doctor stepped forward again.

"Everyone step back," he commanded.

"Why?" asked Stacie.

"Do you want to get an eyeful of my gaping chasm of a vagina?" Everyone made a face and stepped back. "That's what I thought."

"Everyone out. That's ten centimeters," announced the doctor. A pair of scrubs was tossed at Chloe. "You might want to put those on, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Yeah! You go give birth to my godchildren, Shawshank!" Fat Amy exclaimed before she was ushered back down the hall.

* * *

Beca was barely listening to the doctors. She was focusing solely on Chloe, who had quickly changed into the scrubs she was given. Her lower body felt like it was being pushed into a wood chipper and her vagina was on display for at least twelve strangers to see. So Chloe was there getting her hand smashed and not letting a single noise escape her lips.

"Okay, Beca. I'm gonna need you to push. Nice and steady now."

And thus began the first nine minutes of Beca's experience of hell. Strangled screams escaped from the brunette's lips as she struggled to bring life into the world. Which was scary enough for her.

Chloe looked over Beca's thigh but immediately looked away. "Oh my God, that's disgusting," she muttered.

"Not helping," Beca managed through gritted teeth. Pain rippled through her small body. "JESUS CHRIST! I HATE YOU, CHLOE! HOW _DARE_ YOU PUT THESE THINGS INSIDE ME!?"

"I have a vagina, babe, so I couldn't have possibly done this," Chloe calmly explained.

"You're crowning! Give a big push, Beca!"

Beca pushed again. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she fought them back as she gave another push. She felt a little wiggle down there, and then the shrill cry of an infant pierced the air.

"It's a beautiful little girl!"

Beca watched them dry and then wrap her wriggling daughter in a fluffy pink blanket. She was then placed in Beca's arms just long enough to see that she had Beca's nose and mouth.

"Chloe, come over here," commanded one doctor.

Beca reluctantly released Chloe's hand and watched as her wife cut the umbilical cord. Chloe placed a swift kiss to Beca's forehead when she returned.

"You're doing good, babe," she murmured. "Now bring our son into the world."

Once the doctor told her to push again, Beca obeyed and thus began six more minutes of hell. Beca was sure she was going to break Chloe's hand at some point, but right now she was the only thing keeping Beca from possibly passing out. There was another wiggle from down south and another cry pierced the air.

"It's a little boy!"

Beca slowly released Chloe's hand and took several deep breaths. Chloe discreetly flexed her fingers and wiped the sweat from Beca's forehead with her other hand. She left Beca's side for just a few short seconds to cut their son's umbilical cord.

"Excellent job, babe. I'm so, so proud of you," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca wearily smiled back. "Whew, I'm all pooped out now."

"You're such a weirdo. I like that."

* * *

Chloe was sitting beside an exhausted Beca in the bed. Chloe was gently rocking their little boy and Beca was cooing softly at their daughter. Both of the babies had Beca's stormy blue eyes and had tufts of brown hair sitting atop their heads.

The door was flung open and Aubrey, Jesse, Stacie, Fat Amy, Lilly, and Donald strode in.

"Hey, Shawshank! I see you gave birth to my godchildren!" Fat Amy greeted.

"_Your_ godchildren? I do believe they're _my_ godchildren," Aubrey argued.

"Oh, for God's sake," Chloe mumbled.

"Shush you two," Jesse commanded. "So, what'd you name 'em? You've kept it from us for too long."

Chloe grinned and handed her son off to Jesse to hold. "That little guy is Barrett Kenneth Mitchell."

Jesse grinned down at Barrett, who stared curiously back up at his uncle with his wide, blue eyes.

"And who's this little squirt?" Fat Amy asked, gesturing to the pink bundle in Beca's arms.

Beca beckoned Aubrey to come forward and handed off her daughter to the blonde. "That is Lucille Aubrey Mitchell."

A smile spread across Aubrey's face. She carefully handed Lucille off to Fat Amy before tightly hugging Beca. The brunette hugged her former arch nemesis back, much to Chloe's amusement.

"So who's the godmother?"

"God help me."

* * *

**And there it is! I thought it was time for Leon to be a big brother, and the prompt by ROXY1830 helped with that. I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!**

**And a message to Gaaaabbbb: Your prompt about the mood ring won't be up for quite a while. That one will turn out to be quite long and I could even turn it into its own separate story. I don't exactly know what I'm gonna do with it yet, but I usually don't plan this stuff out; I just make stuff up as I go along and people seem to like it so far. Sorry for any inconvenience! **

**Want to see something specific with Beca, Chloe, Leon, and now Barrett and Lucille ? Send me prompt via review or PM! I'll put it down on my list and get to is as soon as I can!**


	14. Little Sweethearts

**This is a prompt from a guest and I started on it once I got it 'cause I have nothing else to do with my life. It's AU and features Beca and Chloe and most of the gang as five year olds. It's pretty good if I say so myself.**

**Another guest also asked if I had a tumblr account. I do. My username thing is brookester27. But that would be a complete waste of time 'cause I don't do anything on there... I have an Instagram and twitter, though! My twitter name is DaFlame27 because I lack originality but I tweet something everyday. My profile picture is of me holding a Hershey bar in front of my face if that helps you find me... It's all comedy and nothing to do about my fics, though. I don't think I should put my IG out on this thing, though as well lol... Sorry!**

* * *

Beca Mitchell was very quiet for a five year old. She barely spoke at all unless she was going to ask her mother for a snack or to take her to the park. She didn't play with the neighbors or talk to any strangers and always made sure she was within her mother's line of sight. The tiny brunette didn't get along very well with kids her age either. Beca's mother suspected it had something to do with her father leaving her just two years previously.

"Mommy, can we go to the park?" Beca asked quietly, tugging lightly on her mother's pant leg.

"Of course we can. Do you want to walk or drive there?"

"Walk, please."

And with that, Delilah Mitchell took her daughter's hand and walked the three blocks to the park. On the way, however, Delilah noticed that the house across from theirs had a moving truck parked out front. A redheaded couple were chatting in the yard and moving furniture inside. She quickly looked away from something that could've been hers if Warren hadn't run away.

When they reached the park, Delilah sat on the same bench she always sat on as Beca slowly walked to the swings. Delilah watched the other kids running and screaming and shouting and enjoying themselves and compared them to her small daughter. She knew she couldn't force anything with Beca. She had tried that once, but only achieved a shrill tantrum in return when the girl Beca played with pushed her over, causing her to skin up her knees.

* * *

Over an hour had passed and Beca had only moved from the swings to go slide down the slide twice before returning. The same redheaded couple that Delilah had watched had appeared from seemingly nowhere and sat beside her on the bench.

"Hi! Jeff and I moved here today and I couldn't help but notice that you're our neighbor!" said the woman. Delilah couldn't help but notice the woman's bright smile and twinkling, cerulean blue eyes. "Oh, how rude of me – My name's Caroline! How about you?"

"Delilah. Delilah Mitchell," Delilah replied, holding out her hand to shake. Instead of a handshake, she was pulled into a hug from Caroline.

"Nice to meet you!" Caroline exclaimed happily. "Which one of these children is yours?"

Delilah looked around the park to see if Beca had wandered anywhere else. She hadn't. Delilah pointed over to the swings. "Beca is over by the swings."

"She's adorable, Delilah!" Caroline gushed. "Chloe is currently hanging from the monkey bars."

Delilah turned her gaze to the monkey bars and sure enough, a little girl with fiery locks was hanging upside down from the monkey bars and talking animatedly to a blonde girl. Delilah noticed that both of the girls were around the same age as Beca, maybe even the same age as well.

"How old is she?" Delilah asked.

"She's five and loves to flaunt that fact around," Jeff said.

"Really? Beca's five as well, but…" Delilah hesitated. She wasn't one to complain to complete strangers about her daughter. She loved Beca, she really did, but her daughter needed some friends. "She can't make friends very well. She may be only five, but she knows who she can trust and who she can't trust."

Caroline gave Delilah's knee a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure if we introduce her to Chloe, then they'll be inseparable. I guarantee it."

Delilah took a deep breath before nodding. Both of the mothers then stood and went off to retrieve their daughters. Beca was slowly swinging and watching a grasshopper hop through the grass when her mother approached.

"Beca, dear," Delilah said, "I want you to come meet our new neighbors, okay?"

Beca gave a slow nod and stepped out of the swing, silently taking her mother's hand. Delilah led Beca back to the bench where Jeff was still sitting and Beca slowly drifted behind her mother's legs. She shyly peered around at Jeff, who flashed her a kind smile before looking up as his wife and daughter arrived. Chloe peered curiously at Beca. The little redhead smiled warmly at the tiny brunette.

Delilah knelt beside her daughter. "Beca, these are our new neighbors, Jeff and Caroline and their daughter, Chloe." Chloe grinned and waved at Beca, who shyly waved back.

"Do you want to go play on the swings with me?" Chloe asked.

Beca's face brightened and she quickly nodded. Chloe smiled and tugged Beca to the swings by the hand. Delilah stood as she watched her daughter listen to Chloe babble as they swung. She silently hoped Chloe would be good for her daughter.

* * *

Caroline was right: Beca and Chloe were inseparable. Beca was smiling and talking more often and was slowly becoming more confident. Delilah and Caroline had even set up a schedule for their daughters; on Mondays they would take them to the park, Tuesdays Beca would go over to Chloe's house and play for three hours, Wednesdays Chloe would go to Beca's and play for three hours, Thursdays both families would go to the park again, and Fridays Chloe would spend the night at Beca's house. Sometimes Beca would spend the night at Chloe's house on Friday because Caroline didn't want Delilah to have to spend every Friday with two giggling girls.

It was Thursday and the two families were currently at the park. Chloe had convinced Beca to join a game of tag with a taller blonde girl, a brunette boy with a goofy smile, a larger blonde girl with a slight accent, and another brunette boy that was wearing a Star Wars shirt. It was partner tag, too, so you had to hold hands with your partner. Beca and Chloe were partners, the two blonde girls were partners, and the boys were partners. They squealed and laughed each time they were tagged and for the first time in forever, Beca looked genuinely happy.

Delilah turned to face Caroline. "You were right, Caroline," she said.

"Right about what?" asked the red-haired woman as she raised an eyebrow.

Delilah gestured to their daughters. "They're inseparable. And Beca has really changed. I've never seen her this happy before."

Caroline smiled and pulled the other woman into a hug. "It was my pleasure. Beca is Chloe's best friend; she never shuts up about her when they're apart. It's always 'Beca this', 'Beca that'. I've never seen Chloe as happy as when she is around Beca. And Chloe has always been happy."

Now it was Delilah's turn to smile. "Yeah. They may be five, but they sure act like a couple."

Caroline laughed and nodded. "They sure do!"

Meanwhile, the game of tag between the six kids had ended and Chloe had now convinced Beca to a race to the swings. They were taking a shortcut through the sandbox when something caught Beca around the ankles, sending her plummeting face first into the sand. Chloe skidded to a stop to see Bumper, the park bully, standing over her best friend. Beca slowly sat up, trying to rub the sand out of her eyes.

"Baby!" Bumper jeered. "Get out of my sandbox!"

"Hey!" Chloe angrily marched up to Bumper and jabbed him in the chest. "Leave Beca alone!"

Bumper sneered and pushed Chloe back. "No! This is _my_ sandbox!"

"Leave. Beca. ALONE!"

Bumper laughed and shoved Chloe out of his way. He then kicked a spray of sand into Beca's face. Beca cried out in pain, which was enough to send Chloe into a rage. The redhead tackled Bumper to the ground and started to frantically slap him.

"Chloe! No! Chloe, stop!" Beca demanded, tugging at her best friend's shirt. "He's just a bully!"

Chloe ceased her slapping and stood, leaving Bumper crying on the ground. She brushed sand from her clothes before spinning on her heel and striding away, pulling Beca with her, who was still trying to get the sand out of her eyes.

"Are you okay, Beca?" Chloe asked, turning to face the brunette once they reached the swings.

"Yeah," Beca mumbled. "You shouldn't have hit him, Chlo."

"He hurt you! I wasn't going to let him get away with it!"

Beca giggled and gave her friend a swift hug. "Thanks, Chloe. You're my best friend."

Chloe smiled, showing off her dimples. "You're my best friend, too."

* * *

"Come on, Beca, or we'll be late to dinner with the Beale's!" Delilah called up the stairs.

"Sorry, Mommy! I couldn't find my favorite shirt!" Beca apologized. She came running down the stairs wearing a black jacket over her Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince shirt. "I'm ready now!"

Delilah smiled and took her daughters hand. They would be walking to the boardwalk and eating together at _Marty's Tasty Desires_, which was the best place to get a fish filet, a plate of ravioli, or a pizza. It had _everything_.

Beca could barely contain her excitement and bounced the whole way to _Marty's_. When their arrival was announced with a small _ding_, Chloe appeared from nowhere and dragged Beca to the booth behind her parents. Delilah slid into the booth across from Caroline and Jeff.

"They're on a 'date'," Caroline stage-whispered with a smile.

Delilah smiled as well and nodded. She glanced over Caroline's shoulder to see both the girls giggling madly.

"I like your shirt," Chloe said, sliding into the booth opposite her best friend.

Beca quickly glanced back down at her shirt. "Thanks. I like your shirt, too."

Chloe glanced down at her plain white shirt before bursting out in a fit of giggles. Beca giggled as well.

"You're adorable," Chloe commented, smiling.

Beca scoffed and folded her arms. "Am not!" she argued as her face fell into an aggravated pout.

Chloe giggled. "You are too!" Chloe said.

Beca rolled her eyes and continued to pout. Chloe reached across the table and tugged the edges of Beca's lips up with her fingers. The redhead giggled and pinched Beca's cheek instead. Beca yelped and swatted at Chloe's hand before falling into another fit of giggles.

"I like it when you smile," Chloe admitted. "You should smile more often."

Beca smiled.

* * *

It was Tuesday, and Beca was over at the Beale house playing with Chloe. They were currently in Chloe's room, teaching themselves how to play Chloe's guitar.

"Want to go up to my tree house?" Chloe suddenly suggested.

Beca smiled and nodded excitedly. The brunette felt her face growing warm when her friend tangled their fingers together and tugged her to the backyard, only dropping Beca's hand when they had to climb the ladder. They both scurried up the ladder and sat on the beanbags that Chloe's dad had brought up there. Chloe scooted her beanbag closer to Beca's.

"I have a question," Chloe said.

Beca eyed her friend. "Okay. What is it?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Chloe asked hopefully.

"What's that?" Beca asked as her brow scrunched in confusion.

"When I asked my mommy, she said that girlfriends are two girls that hold hands, hug, and kiss in front of other people," Chloe explained.

Beca's eyes widened. "Kiss?"

"Yeah!" Chloe said. "Like this." The redhead leaned forward and placed her lips to Beca's cheek.

"Okay," Beca said as her face turned red. "I can be your girlfriend."

"Yay!"

Chloe tackled her friend with a hug and placed another kiss on Beca's cheek. The brunette smiled and hugged Chloe back.

* * *

The Mitchell and Beale families were going out to eat at _Marty's_ again and were walking there together. Beca and Chloe were several paces ahead of the three adults with their hands connected and swinging between the two of them. When Beca first told her mother that Chloe was now her girlfriend, Delilah thought her daughter was joking. But seeing the two of them together now, she realized that her daughter was dead serious. Delilah didn't mind that they were 'dating'. They were only five! They would completely forget that they were 'dating' in a few years and go back to being best friends.

They entered the restaurant and Beca and Chloe sat in a different booth than the adults like the last time they were here. When their orders arrived, Delilah noticed that the girls were sharing a pizza. She had a hard time hiding her smile and when Caroline noticed, the red haired woman glanced at her daughter and found herself smiling as well.

"They are _too_ adorable," Caroline gushed. Delilah nodded in agreement.

When their pizza was gone, Beca noticed that their parents were talking more than they were eating and still had most of their food left. The tiny brunette smiled at her girlfriend before looking at the back of the restaurant where the gift shop was (yes, the restaurant is so awesome, it has a gift shop) and saw that there was a stand in there selling roses. Beca grinned, glad that she brought her allowance with.

"I'll be right back," Beca told Chloe. Chloe nodded and flashed Beca a smile. Beca smiled again before taking off to the gift shop. The small brunette made a beeline for the roses, but quickly realized that she was too short to reach the pink and yellow roses; Chloe's favorite colors.

"Do you need help?" asked a voice. Beca whirled around to see a woman with a kind face. She gave a small nod. "Which ones are you wanting?"

"One yellow and one pink rose, please," Beca said.

The woman smiled and plucked down said roses. "Are these for a boy?" the woman asked.

"My girlfriend, silly!" Beca replied easily. The woman smiled again and nodded. "I'm gonna go buy these now. Thank you!"

Beca rushed to the counter and quickly bought the roses. The cashier must've overheard Beca, because when the roses were handed back to her, they had a ribbon tied neatly around the two stems. After she politely thanked the cashier, she hurried back to Chloe.

"Um, these are for you," Beca said, shyly holding out the roses to Chloe.

Chloe's cerulean blue eyes widened as she smiled brightly and gently took the roses. She then pulled Beca into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Beca!" she exclaimed, quickly kissing Beca's cheek. The brunette's face flushed, and turned an even darker shade of scarlet when she noticed that their parents were watching with wide smiles.

* * *

"I brought my favorite movie for our sleepover, Beca!" Chloe exclaimed brightly as she flounced into Beca's bedroom.

Beca snapped her book shut and stood to hug Chloe. Both girls went to kiss the other on the cheek, which resulted in their lips colliding. Beca jerked away and her eyes widened.

"Sorry!" Chloe exclaimed worriedly. "I didn't mean to!"

"No, it is okay, Chlo. It was actually pretty…nice," Beca said softly. Her face turned scarlet.

"Really?" Chloe asked, back to her normal bubbly self now that she knew Beca wasn't upset. Beca nodded slowly. Chloe grinned and swiftly kissed Beca's lips again. "Now let's go watch this movie!"

* * *

Twelve years later…

"Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca –"

Beca caught her girlfriend around the waist and tugged her down to the bed. The small brunette rolled over to check the time and groaned when she realized it was eight on a Saturday morning.

"Chlo, it's Saturday," Beca whined. "Why'd you wake me up before noon? And what are you doing in my house so early?"

Chloe giggled. "Your mom let me in. And it's our twelfth anniversary!" exclaimed the redhead excitedly.

Beca grinned and kissed Chloe. "So it seems…"

"I got you a gift!"

"Same hither."

"Who says 'hither' anymore?"

"Me."

Chloe rolled her eyes – a habit she picked up from the brunette ten years ago – and pulled a small, wrapped box from the pocket of her jacket and handed it to Beca. Beca kissed Chloe again before she carefully peeled the paper off and opened the box. She gasped when she saw the ring inside.

"Chlo, this must've cost you a fortune," Beca stated as she pulled the ring from the box and read the engraving. _'Shoot me down, but I won't fall. B&C_.'

"This isn't an engagement ring, mostly because we're both seventeen, but I love you, Becs, and I want the whole world to know," Chloe said, slipping the ring onto Beca's finger.

"This is really shiny; what's it made of?" Beca asked quietly.

"Titanium." Chloe winked.

Beca pulled Chloe in for a deep kiss. "Time for your gift. Close your eyes."

Chloe huffed but did as she was told. She smirked – another habit picked up from the brunette – when Beca started playing Titanium. There was a bit of shuffling and a soft swear when Beca stubbed her toe on her desk. Then Chloe felt something being draped around her neck.

"Can I open my eyes now?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," came Beca's reply.

The redhead opened her eyes and gave a shrill squeal when she noticed the backstage pass to a David Guetta concert hanging around her neck. She leapt to her feet and pulled Beca into a bone crushing hug. Their lips met again in a whirl of fiery passion.

"God, I love you," Beca murmured against Chloe's lips.

"I love you more," Chloe said.

Beca smirked. "I love you most."

"You totally got that from _Tangled_."

"That's what happens when you force me to watch it every afternoon."

"You have a thing for Rapunzel, I'm not stupid."

"Nah, I like redheads better."

"Cheeky."

* * *

**I really like this one. Young Bechloe is so adorable! And dorky, five year old Beca is even more adorable!**

**I still have like, three months left of summer... Send me some prompts? It doesn't matter if it doesn't fit in my current universe, considering that this one doesn't fit at all because it's all AU and awesome..**

**And follow me on Twitter? DaFlame27... I lack originality, okay? And my profile pic on Twitter is of me holding a Hershey bar up to my face... Cuz I'm fat and like to flaunt that fact.**


	15. Date Night

**Dude... I received over 2,000 views in less than 24 hours! That's like an all time high for me... Jesus, I think I'm gonna - *faints***

**Another one-shot! I received many excellent prompts, and this is one of them suggested by Roses and Poison Ivy. Thanks for the all the prompts!**

**This one is rather short, but it's cute. I hope. Tell me what you think about it!**

* * *

Beca lowered the newspaper she was reading and tossed it to the side. The sheer boredom the inked words on the thin paper brought her to a sudden revelation; her and Chloe hadn't had a date night for almost six years. Leon required close supervision and Chloe wasn't comfortable leaving him with a nanny or even with Aubrey. And then Barrett and Lucille came along, keeping the two busy.

Barrett crawled past Beca's feet. The brunette scooped up her son before she set off in search for Chloe. It wasn't too hard to find her wife. The redhead always tapped her pen against her desk when she was working and all Beca had to do was follow the noise.

"Hey, sexy," Beca greeted as she entered Chloe's office/Beca's mixing room. "Guess what I just realized?"

Chloe spun her spinny chair around to face Beca. "What's that?" Beca approached the redhead and straddled her lap, setting Barrett down between the two of them.

"We haven't had a date night in forever and I'm taking you out tonight. Just you and I," Beca replied. "We'll have Aubrey watch the kids, too."

"It depends on whether or not I get my work done," Chloe said.

"Since when do you not get your work done before five?" Beca snorted.

"Touché, Monsieur pussy cat!"

"You've watched too much _Tom and Jerry_ with me…"

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with watching the kids?" Chloe asked her best friend.

"Of course I am!" exclaimed the blonde. "What, do you think I'm incapable of making sure your children don't break themselves?"

"No! I just don't want you to be overwhelmed with five kids while you're pregnant!"

"I have Jesse. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Okay, bye 'Bree!"

Chloe hugged Aubrey before hurrying back to the car where Beca was waiting patiently. The redhead waved once more from the car before it pulled away out of sight.

"Where are we going anyway?" Chloe asked Beca.

"Wherever the wind takes me."

"You're a dork."

* * *

Turns out, Beca took Chloe to the fancy new sushi place in the middle of town. The brunette found out that the only silverware they were given was a pair of chopsticks and when she asked for a fork, she was given a strange look. So Beca settled for spearing her food with a single chopstick while Chloe showed off her ability to actually use them right.

"How are you supposed to even work these things?" Beca huffed angrily as she watched Chloe pluck up a bit of sushi and pop it into her mouth.

"I don't even know myself," Chloe answered.

"I'm calling bullshit on that one."

Chloe grinned and set down her chopsticks. She grabbed Beca's hand and the brunette's chopsticks and positioned them correctly in the smaller woman's hand. Beca then attempted to pick up her sushi, but her chopsticks went clattering onto her plate. The brunette huffed and went back to spearing her food.

"You're officially unable to be taught new things," Chloe laughed.

The redhead's smile didn't last very long. It soon fell from her face at the feeling that something was missing from their date.

"What's wrong, Chlo?" Beca asked worriedly.

Chloe sighed. "Surprisingly, I miss the kids," she said softly.

Beca nodded understandably. "Me too." The brunette waved over their waiter and signaled for the check. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

"What're you guys doing back already?" Jesse asked.

"Date night isn't the same without the whole family," Beca explained as she took Lucille from his arms and Chloe scooped Barrett from the floor.

"Can we go and watch a movie?" Leon asked excitedly.

"Of course we can! Race you home!"

Beca and Leon took off sprinting across the two yards. Lucille – still in Beca's arms – squealed and held on to Beca's jacket for dear life.

"Dammit, Beca! Don't kill Lucille!" Chloe called after her wife.

"Have fun at date night, Chlo," Aubrey said.

Chloe said her farewells and when she entered her house, she saw that a blanket fort was already under construction. Lucille was being entertained by Leon, who was rolling balls at his little sister. The redhead smiled at the scene before her and placed Barrett on the ground beside Lucille.

"Momma says that you get to choose the movie, Mommy!" Leon exclaimed.

Chloe searched the shelves for a movie that they hadn't watched in a while. _Shrek_ caught her eye. She grinned, grabbed the movie, and popped it into the DVD player just as Beca finished with a fort big enough to fit all five of them. Chloe crawled across the floor to Beca and kissed her wife.

"Best date ever."

* * *

**And there it is! **

**If you want to read something else by me, I posted a new story called 'Hit In the Twinny Twin Twin' (don't ask about the title. I thought it was pretty catchy lol) and it an eventual Beca/Chloe and Aubrey/OC fic. So if that's your cup of tea, go on ahead and read it if it sounds interesting enough...**

**Want to something specific about the Mitchell family? Send me a prompt!**


	16. Hot and Cold

**Hey! For this chapter, I combined two prompts since they kinda go together. They were prompted by XxxPrettyLittleLiarsLoverxxX and MacLove. Also, since I have no idea how to write a songfic, this one just has singing in it... If someone would kindly explain how to write a songfic, I'd greatly appreciate it!**

**Enjoy this one, guys! I had a bunch of fun writing it!**

* * *

Chloe Beale was suspicious, and when she suspected something, she was determined to come up with a plausible solution. She just couldn't figure out what was going on with her girlfriend of four years, Beca Mitchell. The small brunette had been growing more and more distant and was staying out later than normal. When confronted, Beca would say it was a busy day at the radio station that she and Jesse owned. However, the redhead suspected it was something else as she barely saw the brunette anymore and they even shared an apartment.

"Babe, can I ask you something?" Chloe asked as she entered the bedroom where Beca was. The brunette hurriedly snapped her laptop shut before looking up.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

Chloe sat on the edge of the bed. This needed to be approached delicately… "Are you cheating on me?" Or not…

Beca's eyes widened and she grabbed Chloe's hands. "Cheating on you? Of course not!" she vehemently denied. She pressed a kiss to the redhead's lips. "I'm sorry if it seemed that way. I just sometimes think that someone else could make you happier than I could and I guess I start to distance myself."

Deciding to take that excuse for the time being, Chloe nodded and kissed Beca, only separating their lips far enough for her to mumble, "You have to make it up to me, though, and I know just how you can do that."

* * *

"Yeah, that sounds great! You need to come over when she's out, though."

Chloe's brow furrowed as she listened to her girlfriend talk on the phone. What would she have to be gone for? And _who_ was she talking to in the first place? The redhead worried her lip between her teeth. Chloe felt horrible for listening in on her girlfriend's conversation, but she wanted – needed – to know why Beca was avoiding her and making up excuses.

"We'll find out tomorrow, I need to get back to Chloe before she gets suspicious. She's just in the other room. Yeah, whatever, bye."

Chloe quickly returned to the couch and tried to act like she was watching TV the whole time. Beca exited the bedroom with a small smile, completely oblivious as she tapped away at her phone. The brunette plopped down beside her girlfriend and offered Chloe a smile.

"Sorry about that," Beca said. She quickly tapped something out on her phone. "Jesse needed to ask me something."

The redhead nodded solemnly and opted to stare blankly at the TV, which was blaring Family Guy. Chloe would normally be watching with all her attention (Family Guy was Chloe's dirty little secret, much like Taco Bell was to Beca) but now she wasn't in the mood for Peter's stupidity or Stewie's devious plans.

"I'm going to bed," Chloe muttered. She pulled herself to her feet and disappeared into their bedroom, leaving behind a very confused brunette.

Beca gnawed on her lip before dialing a number she now knew by heart. "She's catching on to us. If we're going to do it, we need to do it soon."

* * *

Chloe woke up to her alarm going off at five in the morning and an empty bed. The only upside was the smell of pancakes and bacon. The redhead pulled on one of Beca's sweatshirts that was lying around before exiting the room. Beca was sitting at the table staring at something on her laptop as she ate chocolate chip pancakes. The brunette snapped her laptop shut at the sight of Chloe.

"I made you your favorite – pancakes and bacon," Beca said softly, gesturing to the plate in front of Chloe's seat. Chloe was pissed at Beca, and the brunette knew it, too.

The redhead silently sat in her seat and ate her pancakes as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Beca nervously sent out another text that read, '_Everything ready?_' and let out a short breath when she received, '_Everything's perfect_'.

"Okay," Beca started, "I know you're mad at me for being so distant lately -" Chloe shot her a look, "- but I kinda hoped you would let me make it up to you today."

Chloe raised a copper eyebrow. "What did you have in mind that I had to wake up at five?"

"I was wanting to take you to Disneyland, if that was alright?"

An involuntary smile danced across Chloe's face. She nodded before hurriedly finishing her breakfast and scurrying off to go get dressed, because how can you not be excited about Disneyland?

Less than twenty minutes later, they were both in Beca's beat up Hyundai and heading off to Disneyland. Chloe grinned and plugged Beca's iPhone into the advanced stereo the redhead had got the brunette for her birthday. The chorus of _Fine By Me_ by Andy Grammer started playing. Chloe immediately started singing along.

**"And it's fine by me,**

**If you never leave!**

**And we can live like this forever,**

**It's fine by me."**

Chloe grinned as Beca joined in for the next verse.

**"In the past I would try**

**Try hard to commit to a girl**

**Wouldn't get too far**

**And it always somehow seemed to fall apart.**

**But with, with you, with you**

**I can see what I need.**

**I can dream realistically**

**I knew that this was different from the start."**

Chloe rolled down her window and let the wind blow through her fiery locks. She glanced sideways at Beca and noticed the large grin her girlfriend was wearing as they drove through town with the possibility of waking up several people. But she could really care less.

**"And it seems that every time**

**We're eye to eye**

**I can find another piece of you**

**That I don't wanna lose.**

**And I'm staring at you now,**

**There's no one else around,**

**I'm thinking you're the girl I need."**

* * *

"Hurry, Beca! The park is about to open!" Chloe exclaimed, bouncing excitedly in her seat as her girlfriend parked as close as she possibly could.

"I'm going! I'm going!"

The two climbed out of the car and after Beca sprayed on a layer of sunscreen, ("What're you doing?" "You seem to have forgotten that I burn easily.") Beca paid for their tickets and was soon dragged off to the biggest rollercoaster, the Ninja.

"The biggest one? First?" Beca demanded.

"Well, yeah," Chloe replied like it was the most obvious thing. "We gotta ride it before there's a huge line!"

Beca didn't know how Chloe managed it, but they were part of the first group to ride the Ninja. Once everyone was settled in, they went rocketing out of the station. Beca was plastered to the back of her seat but managed to enjoy the loops and twists as Chloe laughed the whole ride. The brunette made sure to point that fact out, too.

"What? I can't help it. I laugh when I ride rollercoasters."

After each ride, Beca would check her watch, which didn't escape Chloe's notice. After the fifth time, Chloe finally asked.

"Why do you keep checking your watch?" Chloe asked.

"There's supposed to be a show at noon and I wanted to see it."

"Oh, cool!"

Beca pulled Chloe to a shop on their left and sighed in content when the A/C blasted on their hot faces. Chloe then noticed the tubs of ice cream beneath the glass on the counter. The brunette smirked at her girlfriend's expression and ordered two scoops on a fudge-dipped waffle cone for the redhead and a sundae for herself.

"You remembered by favorite ice cream…"

"I've known you five years, Chlo," Beca laughed. "And I've known your pizza and ice cream order for four and a half years."

The two received their ice cream and reluctantly left the air-conditioned building. A smile spread across Beca's face when she saw Woody and Jess from Toy Story walk by.

"Watch this," she said to Chloe with a smirk. She then ran up to the characters and yelled, "Andy's coming!" Woody and Jess looked around wildly before falling like ragdolls to the ground.

Chloe snorted. "How'd you know they do that?"

"First of all, how did you _not_ know that?" Beca demanded. Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed Beca's hand that wasn't holding ice cream and started to drag her away to another ride. The brunette looked over her shoulder and winked at Woody, who gave Beca the thumbs up in return.

"Hurry up and finish your ice cream so we can ride Superman's Tower of Power!"

Beca turned back around and looked up at the ride. She made a face; being pulled up over two hundred feet in the air then dropped didn't sound like her cup of tea. Chloe finished off her cone and stole a bite of Beca's sundae. The brunette just threw her ice cream away.

"Why'd you do that?"

"If I'm riding the Tower of Power, I don't need to be throwing up."

Chloe grinned and tugged Beca into the line. "You won't throw up. You might scream yourself hoarse, though." Beca smirked and raised an eyebrow. Chloe smacked her shoulder. "You dirty little bird!"

* * *

Several rides later and it was ten minutes until the show would start.

"We should probably get to the show. It starts in ten minutes," Beca commented.

"Lead the way."

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her around a corner. A large stone amphitheater that was at least five times the size of the one at Barden appeared and the brunette found seats in the front row. Chloe grinned and settled down. This was probably the most fun the redhead had had with her girlfriend.

The ten minutes seemed to speed on by and the whole amphitheater filled. A familiar tune started up, only it wasn't a recording. Chloe was surprised to see the Bellas from her last year at Barden traipse onto the stage - including Aubrey and the two girls Beca had found to replace the blonde and Chloe - and continue 'playing' their instruments. Disney characters danced onto the stage. The next thing Chloe knew, Beca was leaping onto the stage, accepting a microphone from Woody, and falling in line with the dancing. The small brunette began to sing.

**"It's a beautiful night**

**We're looking for something dumb to do**

**Hey, baby"**

Beca pointed at Chloe when she sang the next line.

**"I think I wanna marry you."**

Cinderella, Snow White, and Jasmine leapt down from the stage and pulled Chloe to her feet and started dancing around the redhead. Beca grinned.

**"Well, I know this little chapel**

**On the boulevard we can go**

**No one will know**

**Oh, come on girl.**

**Who cares if we're trashed?**

**Got a pocket full of cash we can blow**

**Shots of patron**

**And it's on, girl.**

**Don't say no, no, no, no, no**

**Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**And we'll go, go, go, go, go**

**If you're ready, like I'm ready."**

Beca ceased singing as Aubrey and Fat Amy stepped forward to pick up from where she left off. The brunette leaped down from the stage, quickly accepting something sparkly from Snow White's hand. Chloe didn't even realize she was crying until Beca wiped several tears from her cheeks.

Chloe's hands flew to her mouth as Beca sank to one knee and presented a gleaming ring as she softly sang, "**I think I wanna marry you**. Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

"Yes, God, yes."

The redhead pulled Beca to her feet and kissed her soundly. Applause rang loudly through the amphitheater. The Bellas finished the song and watched Beca slide the ring onto Chloe's finger before the redhead enveloped her new fiancé in a tight embrace. The girls leapt from the stage, leaving the Disney characters to have the stage as they danced, and started a group hug around the couple.

"I'm sorry for suspecting you were cheating on me," Chloe murmured into Beca's ear.

"And I'm sorry for getting all distant while I was planning it. I didn't mean to give you a scare."

"Hey!" Fat Amy interrupted! "Let's all go crowd into the Ferris Wheel and shout from the top in celebration!"

"I think the carts are only big enough to fit ten people, Amy," Stacie pointed out.

"Me and Ashley don't like heights anyway," Jessica piped up.

"Then it's settled! On to the Ferris Wheel! Hey, lovebirds! Stop making out. I know you're engaged now, but there are children and homophobes hanging around!"

* * *

**You guys like? I got the Disneyland idea from a chain of posts on Tumblr from Brittany Snow, Anna Camp, and Anna Kendrick when the three of them went to Disneyland a few days ago. Well, they say they did so I assume they did..**

**And Beca's proposal was pretty huge. You (MacLove) wanted to know who proposed and how they proposed, so what did you think of it? I didn't overdo it, did it?**

**Songs were ****_Fine By Me_**** by Andy Grammer and ****_Marry You_**** by Bruno Mars.**


	17. Encounters of the Sleeping

**Sorry for the wait! I have had softball all weekend, and I also hit writer's block for the one-shot I am currently writing. The idea for this one-shot randomly came to me when we were driving to one of my tournaments and I just now whipped it up, hoping to give you something to read. It's not very long, and I hate writing short one-shots - it makes me feel unaccomplished.**

**So, thanks for putting up with the wait!**

* * *

"Is this thing even on?" Chloe hissed to herself, smacking the video camera with her hand until the image appeared on the screen. The redhead owned a YouTube channel and had managed to snag twenty million subscribers for being the fiancé of DJ B-Mitch (now ex-DJ) and had received a certain request from a fan to film Beca sleeping, which she was all too happy to do.

Chloe crept into the bedroom where Beca was still tangled in the blankets. She crawled onto the bed and gave Beca a poke, which she knew would start the sleep talking.

"No," Beca mumbled, scrunching up her face in the most adorable manner. "I don't wanna harvest lollipops yet…" She sighed in frustration before adding, "I want green pancakes, not purple pancakes."

Chloe shook with silent laughter. Beca let out a low whine. "Give me Mr. Snuggles back, you filthy bastard." One of Beca's hands groped at the air. Chloe grabbed said stuffed bear from the floor and set it in Beca's arms. The brunette smiled. "I totally kicked your ass."

"Oh my God," Chloe whispered, almost doubling over with silent laughter. "This is precious."

Beca must have heard Chloe, because she rolled over and acted like she was stroking an imaginary ring like Gollum from Lord of the Rings. "Precious," she hissed. "Little hobbitses trying to steal our precious…" The brunette rolled over again. "Stupid ass hobbitses… Give me my fucking green pancakes…"

"Beca," cooed the redhead. "You still have to harvest those lollipops!"

The brunette's face scrunched. "No, it's too early for that… I still have to eat my pancakes…"

"But what about the people of Candy Kingdom?" Chloe asked mockingly. "They need their next shipment of lollipops by tomorrow."

"I'll make the hobbits do it…"

Chloe giggled and nudged her fiancé. "The giants are coming! Save the lollipop fields!" said the redhead, just to see Beca's reaction.

Beca jerked. "Goddamn giants… Stay away from my fucking lollipops… The damn overseer will whip my ass if something happens to them…"

Deciding that enough was enough, the redhead grabbed Beca's shoulder and gave her a hard shake. The brunette jerked awake, somehow slapping herself in the face as she did.

"Damn, giants," Beca mumbled and rubbed at her eyes. She blinked wearily at the camera. "Were you filming me?" Chloe nodded. "You're gonna put it YouTube, aren't you?" Another nod. "You're lucky I love you, otherwise I'd skin you alive."

"Make a funny face at the camera," Chloe demanded.

"No." Beca flopped back down into the bed, dragging Chloe down with her. The brunette buried her face in Chloe's neck. "Let me go back to sleep."

"Not until you make a funny face or say 'hi' to everyone."

Beca whined and turned to stare blankly at the camera.

"Ooh, that's a good funny face, babe!"

Beca's jaw fell open. "You're such a bitch!"

"You ever hear of sarcasm? I seem to recall you being the Master of Sarcasm at one point in time."

"That was over five years ago and you seemed to have stolen my sarcasm."

* * *

**Short... bleh. Anyway, hopefully it was filled with enough humor/fluff to make up for the length, or lack thereof. **


	18. Aca-Scuse Me? Suspended?

**And here's another! I haven't been updating lately and you guys totally deserve better ;) **

**I've just had softball, basketball camp, and an... issue... with a friend that has come up that requires my attention.**

**This was prompted by a guest. **

* * *

Beca flipped another switch on her soundboard. She was currently at the radio station with Jesse and attempting to teach his son, Elijah, how to mix. The gangly blonde had taken an interest in it after hearing one of Beca's mixes, but the brunette wasn't the best at teaching.

"Pick two songs, and I'll show you how to check if they have the same chord progressions," Beca instructed.

"Um, _Scream & Shout_ and _Castle of Glass_," Elijah answered.

"Oldies, eh? Those were hits when I was in college, which was much longer ago than I like to admit."

Elijah grinned and watched his aunt check the progressions and bass beat. He pointed at a small nob on the board.

"What's that do?" He made a move to turn it, but Beca slapped his hand away.

"Don't you _ever_ turn that nob. It turns it into a screamo and completely butchers the song."

"Got it."

Beca's phone started ringing, blaring the opening notes of _Titanium_ and vibrating in her back pocket. She pulled it out and read Caller ID. "It's the school – I gotta take this." She stood and walked into the back room as she answered. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Mrs. Mitchell? This is Mr. Hill, Leon's principle."_

"Is something wrong, sir?"

_"Yes, Leon has gotten into a fight today and has therefore been suspended for the remainder of the week."_

Beca's jaw fell open. Her son – her sweet and _nonviolent_ son – had been _suspended_?

"I'm… extremely disappointed to hear this, but Leon must have been provoked. He's not violent at all," Beca assured the principle.

_"No matter, he needs to be picked up from school. We have school work for him so he's not behind when he returns. Good day."_

Mr. Hill then hung up. Beca shoved her phone back into her pocket and pulled on her jacket.

"I'm going out, Jess! Family business, you'll hear later!" Beca shouted before disappearing through the door.

The drive to the high school was a short one and Beca was pretty sure she would've gotten four speeding tickets if she had been caught. She was buzzed into the school office – extra security measures because some psycho had broken into some school and shot everyone – and Leon looked up guiltily as the mother he feared most entered.

"Ah, Mrs. Mitchell, you've come to pick up Leon, I assume?"

Mr. Hill stood behind Leon with his hand clasped tightly on his shoulder. The redhead might have been taller than the principle, but there was a certain air about him that made people cower.

"Yes, sir, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd unhand my son and explain exactly what happened."

Mr. Hill scowled but removed his hand from Leon's shoulder. The tall redhead shook his hair out of his face before daring to make eye contact with Beca. The woman may have been half a foot shorter, but the way her eyes were basically spitting fire scared the living daylights out of her son.

"What happened, Leon?"

"Ma, I – I hit Michael."

Beca quirked an eyebrow. "Your best friend?" Leon nodded. "Why would you do that?"

"He was talking crap about you and Mom! I'm not going to be friends with someone who thinks you two should go and rot in Hell just because you love each other and don't meet his 'Christian standards'."

Beca flashed her son a smile and clapped him on the shoulder. "He's obviously not a real friend. While kicking his ass during school hours wasn't wise, he probably deserved it." Mr. Hill shot her a pointed glare but she ignored. "Now grab your school work and let's go home."

"I will not tolerate that type of language in this school, Mrs. Mitchell!"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Please, as if you don't hear all the 'badass and cool' kids walking around swearing and shit like they're awesome," she said, leading Leon out the door.

"You are a terrible influence, Mrs. Mitchell!" Mr. Hill exclaimed.

"You can suck my silicon dick for all I care! Leon inherited my language anyway – hence the reason his first word was 'fuck'!"

"Ma!"

"Right, sorry, too far again."

* * *

"Suspended?" Chloe demanded, her mouth gaping open.

"Wow! Did you break his nose?" Barrett asked.

"Did you crack his femur?" Lucille asked.

"Okay, enough questions, squirts," Beca said, ushering the twins away from Leon. "Go torture the action figures or whatever it is that ten year olds do nowadays."

"Horrible influence," Chloe muttered. "But what did Michael do to you? You're usually not violent."

Leon peered through his fiery bangs at his mother. "Michael was dissing on you and Ma. I'd rather be friendless than be friends with stuck-up bastards who -"

"That's quite enough, Leon, I get it. You want legitimate friends and you also happen to have Beca's mouth."

Beca smirked and reached up to ruffle Leon's hair. "That's my boy!"

"I just didn't get any height from you, Ma," Leon teased.

"Shut up and do your homework before I bend you over my knee and beat your ass senseless."

"Beca!"

"Sorry – I went too far again."

* * *

**The Posen kids are homeschooled. That just seems like something that Aubrey would do and it also explains why Elijah is at the station while Leon and the other Mitchell kids are at school. Just thought I should add that...**

**And sorry with how short it is. **


	19. Reunion

**Ugh, today sucked... I'm like the walking dead. Hopefully this one doesn't suck too badly.**

* * *

Light filtered through the parted blinds and shone _right_ into Beca's eyes. The brunette grumbled and flung her arm to her side, reaching for the warm body that would normally be lying right next to her. She was met with a cold space. Beca opened her eyes and saw that indeed, Chloe was up and about. Or at least not in bed.

She slowly sat up, stretching out the dull ache in her muscles from the night before. A satisfied smile made its way onto her face at the thought of last night.

Beca quickly scanned the floor of their bedroom. Their clothes were still scattered about, but Beca's shirt and Chloe's cotton panties were missing. The brunette rolled her eyes. That was probably her girlfriend's choice of clothes for the morning.

Deciding to mimic Chloe, Beca pulled on her own panties and threw on Chloe's shirt, which just so happened to be the redhead's old Barden Bellas t-shirt with her name printed on the back.

The brunette was greeted with the sight of Chloe dancing around the small kitchenette of their apartment with her earbuds in as she flipped pancakes. Beca's Harry Potter shirt wasn't nearly the right size for the redhead, and a good inch of her tan stomach showed. Beca grinned as she leaned against the counter. Even making breakfast while half-naked and dancing with serious bedhead, Chloe still looked breathtaking in Beca's eyes.

"Oh!" Chloe stopped mid-turn at the sight of Beca in the kitchen. She yanked out her earbuds and pecked the brunette on the lips before turning back to the pan. "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes – your favorite!"

Beca smirked and wound her arms around Chloe's waist, pressing her front to the redhead's back. She peered over the taller girl's shoulder. A large pancake dotted with chocolate chips was scooped out of the pan and placed on a plate with the other five pancakes Chloe had already made. The brunette may be tiny, but she could eat eight of Chloe's pancakes if she tried.

"Is four good enough for you?" Chloe asked, bottle of pancake goop in hand.

"It is when you make them," Beca answered.

"Well isn't someone a giant cheeseball this morning?"

"Says the one who left a fucking gigantic hickey on my shoulder."

Chloe squirmed out of Beca's arms and smacked her on the ass with the spatula. Beca squealed in pain, clamping her hands down on her own ass. She glared at the redhead, snatched the spatula from Chloe's hand, and tossed it into the sink to be washed later. Chloe smiled sweetly at her girlfriend as she scooped two pancakes onto another plate for herself before handing the plate with the other four to Beca.

The two plopped into their respective chairs at the table, Beca wincing as she did. Chloe made sure to place a somewhat respectable amount of syrup on her pancakes, whereas Beca drowned hers.

"So," Chloe said, watching the syrup run down her pancakes, "you do know we have the annual Bellas reunion today, right?" Beca looked up from her plate with her mouth bulging. She nodded. Chloe raised an eyebrow. Beca sighed around her mouthful of pancake before shaking her head. "I knew it."

Beca swallowed heavily. "I may or may not have forgotten."

"But you forgot."

"Yes."

Chloe chuckled lightly. It was not a big deal that Beca had forgotten. It would, however, be a big deal if they would happen to be late. Aubrey would surely skin them alive and feed their remains to the stray cat that liked to claw at her door.

"If you hurry up and finish that heart attack on a plate, you might be able to join me in the shower," Chloe said with a waggle of her eyebrows as she finished off her pancakes.

"I'll be there in five. Maybe less."

* * *

"You're late," Aubrey reprimanded Chloe and Beca as they stepped onto the roof of the bar. The whole group of girls had pitched in to help rent the bar out, but the party was being held on the roof.

"We got distracted," Chloe replied, sending a glance at Beca. Showering together really wasn't a good idea.

Aubrey rolled her eyes before stalking over to Stacie and Fat Amy, who were playing beer pong. Someone had lugged a table to the roof – which was where the beer pong was being played – and there was even a grill, which was where Cynthia-Rose was flipping steaks. Beca grinned at the extremities the girls were willing to do – like hauling a huge fucking grill up a flight of stairs – just for a night of fun and catching up.

"Hey! Strawberry Shortcake made it, everyone!" Fat Amy announced loudly once she caught sight of the couple. Cheers followed the announcement and Lilly stepped forward, handing them both a cup of alcohol with an inaudible comment.

"Well, isn't this fun?" Chloe asked, nudging Beca.

"It's definitely something." Beca sipped at the liquid in her cup. She scrunched her face. Of course Amy would be supplying her "special Tasmanian brew" for a fucking reunion. The brunette wasn't even sure if there was supposed to be alcohol this strong with Aubrey around. The blonde would be sure to flip a bitch. Unless she knew already.

"Come on," said the redhead, tugging on Beca's free hand, "let's go have some fun."

* * *

Turns out, the reunion was more like aca-initiation night than anything else. Fat Amy was still sporting her extremely vulgar vocabulary, Lilly spent most of her time muttering to herself or helping Cynthia with the food, Stacie was as slutty as ever, and Chloe attempted to get Beca to drink more than just the few sips she had taken.

"Okay! I have an announcement to make!" Chloe exclaimed. She set her cup down on the ground and leapt up on the ledge of the roof, much to Beca's displeasure. All the girls gathered around.

"Is this an important speech?" Aubrey asked.

"Obviously," Chloe replied with a smirk.

"Then let me record it!" The blonde whipped out her phone, along with a few others, and she nodded when she was ready.

"Okay then, as you all know, my beautiful, badass girlfriend and I have been together for quite some time," Chloe began. Beca felt her face grow warm.

"Five years!" Beca piped up.

"Five years and counting," said the redhead. She smiled as she gazed around at her friends. "And I think it's about time I ask her a very important question." Beca's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. Chloe turned to Aubrey and held out a hand. "Aubrey, the ring."

Aubrey grinned and pulled a black velvet box from her pocket. She then tossed it up to Chloe. The only problem was, Chloe couldn't catch shit to save her life, and the box bounced off her hand and over her head. The redhead whirled around and made one last attempt at catching the box before losing her balance and falling off the roof.

_"Oh my God!"_ Beca sprinted to the ledge in a panic and peered over. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

There, laying safe and sound on a giant airbag, was Chloe. Three signs were on the ground by the airbag, all of which had one word on them: _Will_, _You_, and _Marry_. Chloe was holding a sign as well, and that one read _ME?_

"Yes! Of course I will!" Beca shouted down to her new fiancé. "But I'm going to fucking kill you for pulling that stunt on me!"

"It was all worth it!" Chloe called back up, rolling off the airbag and jogging to the entrance of the bar.

When the redhead reached the roof again, Beca pulled her in for a kiss. Chloe pulled away and grabbed the actual ring from her pocket and slid it onto Beca's finger. The brunette grinned, pinching Chloe in the side.

"What the hell was that for?" Chloe squealed.

"_That_ was for scaring the shit out of me. And this -" Beca grabbed Chloe by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for another kiss. "- is for everything else."

* * *

**Okay, I know there was a previous one-shot when Beca proposed. I didn't say all this at the beginning because I absolutely hate spoilers and I think you guys do too. Okay, so, I thought that some people might not have wanted Beca to propose, so I decided to write this. It seems like something Chloe would do just to scare the living daylights out of Beca and it seems like a really cool way to propose. If I didn't describe this well enough to your understanding, you can just go on YouTube and search "jumping off roof proposal" or something of that sort. I saw a video of a guy doing this and I was all like, 'Okay, I'm gonna write this and it's gonna either be totally aca-awesome or a totally aca-fail.' (I didn't actually say that, but, you know, I would've if I wasn't so exhausted...)**

**Tell me your opinions in a review! Thanks!**


	20. Hogwarts School of Mitchells

**I'm so sorry I haven't undated in a while! Softball and basketball have been rough and I guess I kinda sorta fell asleep after eating.. So it's all my fault, really..**

**Anyway, this was prompted by a guest. This was an excellent prompt and it really helped that I'm such HP nerd. So, thanks! Hopefully this is what you were hoping for!**

* * *

"Come on, Momma, Mommy! Bubby says we're almost there!"

The Mitchell family was off on summer vacation visiting Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida. The kids had always wanted to go, and when they heard that there was a Harry Potter section to it, they badgered Beca until she finally agreed to go. Lucky for the kids, Beca was a huge Harry Potter nerd and it didn't really take much convincing.

Lucille grabbed Beca's hand and attempted to tug her forward as Barrett did the same to Chloe. Leon spun around and ushered them forward.

"Come on! Hurry up! I can see the Hogwarts Express!" Leon exclaimed, waving his hands around excitedly. Beca grinned and quickened her pace a bit.

"If I had known you guys were this excited, we would have gone much sooner!" Beca said.

Apparently growing annoyed at his redheaded mother's slow pace, Leon joined Barrett in pulling Chloe. The family passed the scarlet Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade station and found themselves on a cobblestone road in the middle of Hogsmeade. Beca grinned as she saw the Three Broomsticks to her right and a large sign up the street that read _Zonko's Joke Shop_ in gold printed letters and Honeydukes right across the street from it. Hogwarts castle loomed over the small village and Leon grinned when he caught a glimpse of the rides nearby. Barrett watched an owl fly past and enter the post office just to his left.

"Can we go to Ollivander's and get wands?" Lucille asked, looking up at Beca with puppy eyes.

"Of course you can!" Beca replied without hesitating. "You can't visit a wizarding village without getting the whole experience!"

The kids cheered and proceeded to pull their parents through Hogsmeade until they found Ollivander's Wand Shop. A bell tinkled above their head – though Beca looked up and there was no bell – and a man that looked a lot like Ollivander himself appeared from behind a shelf.

"Good day to you," greeted the man. "Here for a wand I suppose!" The three kids nodded excitedly. "Right then, I'll just need some measurements…"

Beca stood to the side and watched with a small smile as the man measured the length of their dominate arms – Lucille and Barrett were left-handed like their mother – and how tall they were from floor to shoulder; the requirements for finding the 'perfect' wand.

"Ah, yes, yes. I'll be right back." The man disappeared around a dusty shelf. He could be heard rummaging around and mumbling to himself. The sound of something shattering against the ground could be heard. "Oh, dear me! _Reparo!_"

Lucille giggled, her stormy blue eyes glittering with excitement. The man reappeared with three slender boxes in hand. He removed the lid from the first one and pulled out the wand inside. He held it out for Lucille to take.

"Holly, eleven inches, core of a phoenix feather. Very springy." The small girl gave the wand a wave. The sound of something smashing echoed through the small store. The man took the wand back. "No, no! Not this one! Here you are, try this one." He held out the second wand for Lucille. "Maple, nine inches long, core of dragon heartstring. Springy."

Lucille's eyes lit up and a large smile spread across her face as a golden glow lit up the room after she waved the wand. The old man nodded, took the wand back, wrapped it in brown paper, and handed it back. The small girl pranced back to her parents with a large smile. Barrett was next and the first wand he tried was the 'perfect match' for him. Leon burned through six wands before he found his.

"And you two must go as well!" exclaimed the man, pointing at Beca and Chloe.

Beca readily agreed but Chloe opened her mouth to politely refuse. The redhead stopped when she saw the adorable little pout Lucille shot her way. She finally gave a small nod.

The wands that were deemed perfect for them were found rather quickly. Beca's wand was oak, thirteen inches long, had a core of a phoenix feather, and was rather stiff. Chloe's wand was a look-a-like of Dumbledore's wand, or otherwise known as the Elder Wand as Beca had excitedly pointed out.

The family then walked out of Ollivander's Wand Shop, their wands already unwrapped and tucked into the waistband of their jeans. Leon whirled around and faced Beca.

"Can we go ride the Dragon Challenge?" he asked excitedly as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Yeah!" Barrett agreed. He turned to face Chloe. "Can we, Mommy?"

"Well, I don't know. Is it dangerous?"

Beca scoffed. "Come on, Chlo! They're probably tall enough for it and it'll be fun!"

"Fine, don't die on it," Chloe sighed. "And give me all your wands so you don't break 'em!"

The four of them handed Chloe their wands before Beca ushered them off to the Dragon Challenge. They stopped just outside the gates to measure if the twins were tall enough for it.

"Am I tall enough, Momma?" Lucille asked.

Beca teasingly squinted and moved closer. "It's hard to tell…" Lucille gave a small, terrified shriek. "I'm kidding! You're well over an inch taller! Now, do we want to ride the Chinese Fireball or the Hungarian Horntail?"

"The Hungarian Horntail! That dragon is much more ferocious and dangerous than the Fireball!" Leon answered.

"The Horntail it is!"

Lucky for them, they got the first two carts on the ride. Barrett and Leon were in the first one, and Beca and Lucille were right behind them. The attendant walked past, checked their seatbelts, lowered the upper body restraint, and then lowered the lap bar.

"There's an awful lot of restraints," Leon commented.

"It's to protect us from the Chinese Fireball!" Barrett said with a toothy grin.

They didn't get to say anything else, as they were soon rocketing out of the station and twisting and looping around the track for the Chinese Fireball. Lucille grabbed at Beca's arm as she screamed. The boys had their hands up and were laughing for the entirety of the ride. Beca kept her mouth clamped shut, for fear of letting loose expletives that her kids hadn't yet heard (and they had already heard most of Beca's large vocabulary of profanity).

"That was fun!" Lucille exclaimed as they clambered from the cart.

"Says the one that was screaming the whole time!" Barrett teased.

"What did I tell you about teasing your sister?" Beca nagged.

"You've never told us not to tease – it's always been Mommy."

* * *

An hour later, and the small family had ridden the Dragon's Challenge again, the Flight of the Hippogriff, and Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey, and visited the Owl Post Office.

"We need to visit Dervish and Banges to get us a uniform and Quidditch uniform!" Lucille said, pointing at the shop.

"We'll stop there before we leave," Chloe said. "We can also stop by Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Honeydukes, and Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods."

"Okay!"

Barrett then said, "I'm hungry! Let's go to the Three Broomsticks!"

"You took the words right outta my mouth, bud," Beca commented.

The short brunette led her wife and kids across the street and held the door to the Three Broomsticks open for them. The woman behind the bar looked exactly like Madam Rosmerta, with the red heels and everything. Their food was quickly prepared – Lucille's fish and chips, Barrett's chicken strips, Leon's shepherd's pie, Chloe's Cornish pasty, and Beca's Great Feast Platter. They each got a mug of foamy Butterbeer and made fun of each other's mustaches. For dessert, Beca managed to choke down a plate of chocolate trifle and the kids and Chloe shared a large bowl of strawberry and peanut butter ice cream.

"Well that was delicious," Beca said, leaning back in her seat and patting her stomach.

"I'm still amazed at how much you can eat," Chloe commented as she ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"Don't be jealous of my metabolism that can put a nuclear plant to shame!"

"Who said I was jealous?"

"Just admit it; you are jealous, babe."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

* * *

"– and this is the Gryffindor Common Room!"

The family of five stepped through the portrait hole behind the portrait of the Fat Lady. A grin made its way onto Beca's face at the sight of the common room. It looked exactly the same as it had in the movies; to the crackling fire in the corner to the plush armchairs and tables in the back. A staircase at the very back of the room would take them up to a balcony, which would then branch off to the two dormitories. Gryffindor banners hung from the walls alongside the moving portraits, which smiled and waved.

"I bet I can beat you all to the Room of Requirement!" challenged their tour guide with a charming smile.

"Sure as hell you can!" Beca exclaimed. "You're half our age!" It was pretty close. Beca was nearing forty and Chloe w_as_ forty, whereas their guide looked to be in his early twenties.

The man shrugged. "And I know where it is, so that's pretty unfair." he said. "But you have no idea how many people try to race me there anyway."

Beca grinned as Leon, Barrett, and Lucille scurried past her and followed close on their guide's heels as he led them in the direction of the Room of Requirement. Chloe stepped up to her wife and entangled their fingers together.

"I'm really glad we came here," murmured the redhead. "I guess I never realized how much of a Potterhead you really were and that it passed on to the kids." Chloe lifted their conjoined hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Beca's hand, winking at the brunette as she did.

"Never underestimate the power of magic," Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe leaned in close. "Like those magic fingers of yours," she teasingly whispered into Beca's ear. The redhead laughed as Beca's face flushed and her eyes darkened considerably. "Hey, now, no thoughts like that around here!" Chloe scolded. "This is a family place!"

* * *

**This was extremely fun for me to write! I have always been a HUGE fan of Harry Potter ever since I had read the books (I read the first one when I was six or seven) but my parents wouldn't let me watch the movies that young 'cause they were "too scary" for me. **

**Also, my next one-shot is going to be when they're much younger than this - I just don't like the idea of Beca and Chloe growing old, I guess. I don't know, it's weird.**


	21. Meeting the Parents

**Just thought I should clear this up: I have never been to the Harry Potter amusement park. I just went to their website and looked at all the attractions.**

**This one-shot is kind of stupid in my opinion. I have never met any parents (considering the fact that all the boys in my school are insolent jerks) and there aren't many one-shots where Beca meets Chloe's parents that I have found. Hopefully this isn't too horrible.**

* * *

Beca didn't do well with meeting parents. She always managed to make a fool of herself or said the wrong things. The last time she had met anyone's parents was when her boyfriend, Derek, took her to meet his parents when she was fourteen. That was almost six years ago. And she most certainly fucked it all up.

So one could imagine how nervous Beca would be to meet Chloe's parents. A better word to use would be _frightened_. Despite Chloe's assurances, Beca was convinced that she would fuck up and then Mr. and Mrs. Beale would surely deem her unfit for their daughter.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Chloe assured Beca once again. The two were sitting in Chloe's BMW in Barden's parking lot. They had yet to leave because Beca doubted herself again. "They'll absolutely love you. I promise."

Beca twisted in her seat. "And if they don't?" she demanded.

"Then I'll pitch slap them until some sense gets knocked into their skulls," Chloe replied easily with a bright smile. Beca laughed lightly and shook her head. "Can we go now?"

"I suppose. You're sure they'll like me, right?"

"Jesus Christ… They'll kick you to the streets if you can't muster up an ounce of self-confidence! We Beale's are very confident." Chloe shot her girlfriend a wink.

"I know it all too well."

* * *

Beca wiped the palms of her hands against the material of her jeans as Chloe pulled into the driveway of a _very_ large house. The redhead flashed Beca a reassuring smile before climbing out of her car. Beca unsteadily followed her to the front door.

"Chloe, dear!" exclaimed a redheaded woman that was like an older clone of Chloe. Beca watched her girlfriend hug her mother and wiped her hands on her jeans again. "And this must be Beca!" Before Beca knew what was happening, she was tugged into a hug and she quickly reciprocated it as Chloe had instructed earlier.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand once she was released. She flashed Beca another smile before leading her into the large house. Beca was sure her eyes were bugging when she caught sight of Mr. Beale. He was a tall, lean man with a small bald patch in his fiery red hair, but he still managed to look extremely intimidating. But then again, he was nearly two feet taller than Beca.

"This is Beca?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Daddy," Chloe scolded. "She's about ready to piss her pants as it is – there's no need to give her a heart attack."

Mr. Beale smiled as he ruffled Chloe's hair. "You're a smart one." His voice wasn't as deep and was lighter when he spoke. Beca bit her lip when he shifted his light blue gaze down to her. "You're rather short, don't you think?"

Beca couldn't help but smile. "Unfortunately, I wasn't given the gift of height, as Chloe likes to point out any moment she can." She was pleased to notice that his smile seemed to widen at her remark. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, after all.

"Mom!" called out a voice from upstairs. "When is dinner going to be ready?"

Beca's eyes widened. She was never told anything about meeting siblings as well. If anything, she managed to make siblings hate her far more than parents, which was saying something.

"Calm down," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear. "It's only Bryan. You're not meeting the other five today."

"You have _six_ brothers?"

"Five brothers and a sister."

Beca grinned. "You're kind of like the Weasley's."

Chloe rolled her eyes – a habit from the brunette. "But we're much more badass than the Weasley's. We don't need magic to be awesome." Mr. Beale cleared his throat and shot a pointed look at Chloe. "Sorry, Daddy."

A tall boy with shaggy red hair appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He looked to be around Beca's age, but was nearly as tall as his father. The boy smirked once he caught sight of Beca.

"So," Bryan said, coming to a stop beside Mr. Beale. "You're the one my sister is always raving about?" He raked his eyes up and down Beca's small frame.

Chloe slapped him on the shoulder. "Stop checking out my girlfriend, you creep."

"What? I was only admiring!"

Mr. Beale smacked his son upside the head and pushed him into the kitchen. Beca turned to Chloe and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that," Chloe muttered. "He can be a pain sometimes."

Beca smirked. "He was only _admiring_," she teased. She then received a smack upside the head. "I was joking, sheesh."

"Goodness, my family is rubbing off on you already."

"Correction: _you_ have rubbed off on me."

"It's the end of the world! Everybody run!"

* * *

**This was kind of childish in my opinion. Hmm. Oh well..**

**And what makes it even worse, is that I woke up at seven today.. That stupid gland in my brain seems to think that I want to wake up at the crack of dawn (what's it called again? it sort of acts like a natural alarm clock). I need my sleep, dammit!**


	22. Unicorn Vomit

**Okay, tumblr totally inspired this idea... Tumblr takes ALL credit!**

**(I had friends over today, and we laid on the trampoline in our swims suits and now I have this bad sunburn. The whites of my eyes are either bloodshot or sunburnt as well. I can't really tell)**

* * *

"I'm issuing you a challenge," Chloe said as she entered Beca's dorm.

Beca spun around in her chair. "Oh, really?" she asked. "And what might that be?"

"We dress like each other for a day!" Chloe exclaimed happily.

"I don't think you could pull off the brooding look and I _most certainly_ won't be able to pull off your spitting sunshine and rainbow look," Beca said with a small smile.

Chloe scoffed and dumped her bag on Beca's bed. "Too bad. I've already got the perfect outfit for you." The redhead reached into the bag and pulled out several pieces of clothing that looked like a unicorn vomited on them.

Beca rolled her eyes and sighed. She opened her mouth to vehemently deny Chloe's challenge, but was stopped when Chloe used the pout that she knew Beca couldn't resist. The brunette bit down on her lip and slowly nodded.

"Yay!"

* * *

"I feel like I rolled around in paint and unicorn vomit," Beca muttered. "And how the hell do all these colors go together?

The brunette's outfit consisted of one of Chloe's pink Hollister shirts, white splatter painted skinny jeans, neon green converse, and a neon green jacket to match the shoes. Her black eye shadow was wiped off and her hair was twisted into a complicated sort of French braid. Chloe also forced Beca to wear a thin sheen of sparkly lip gloss that tasted like strawberries and to remove most of her 'ear monstrosities'.

Chloe's outfit was the complete opposite. She was wearing one of Beca's dark blue plaid shirts, ripped black skinny jeans, a pair of combat boots, and a leather jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy ponytail, and Beca had amusedly applied her usual overdose of eye shadow onto Chloe.

"I feel like I'm in a black and white cartoon," Chloe teasingly remarked.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Please tell me we can skip Bellas practice."

"Nope," Chloe replied, popping the 'p'. "We're out to show everyone how adorable you look in bright colors and how amazingly scary I look in black." The redhead then promptly stole two of Beca's ear spikes that the brunette had removed, pulled out her own earrings, and replaced them with the spikes.

"Then you at least have to give me a piggyback ride there."

"Fine."

* * *

When the two girls entered the rehearsal space, everyone's jaw dropped in astonishment. Chloe grinned at the look on her best friend's face and dropped Beca from her back before taking her place beside Aubrey.

"What the hell did you two do this time?" Aubrey demanded once she recovered from the initial shock.

"Beca and I are dressing like each other for the whole day," Chloe answered simply. "I think Beca looks rather dashing in pink."

Beca raised an eyebrow as Chloe threw a wink in her direction. The brunette ran her hand over the jeans she was wearing, because seriously, she obviously wasn't used to the color and how bright everything was. A unicorn very well may have vomited all over her. But then again, Chloe looked like the Grim Reaper chose her outfit.

"Beca lights up like a Christmas tree in the dark," Aubrey retorted with a small snort. "And I can plainly tell that that is _your_ shirt, Miss Beale."

"Well obviously," Chloe said with an eye roll. "Do you honestly think Beca would have that in her closet?"

"Good point. But enough about your outfits – we have rehearsal!"

* * *

"Okay, that's it!" Aubrey suddenly exclaimed, throwing her hands above her head. "Beca is giving me a headache – rehearsal is over!"

Weak cheers sounded from the girls and they all cleared out rather quickly. Beca smiled at Chloe as the redhead linked their arms. The smile was quickly reciprocated before Beca was dragged away.

"Where are we going, Chlo?" Beca asked.

"We're gonna go visit your dad in his office," Chloe replied.

"And why the fuck are we doing that?"

"I thought you wanted to give him a heart attack?"

"I was joking."

"Oh well!"

They rounded around a corner and almost walked right into the man they were looking for. Dr. Mitchell's eyes bugged when he caught sight of his daughter dressed like a clown.

"Um, hey, Dad," Beca said uncertainly with an awkward wave.

"Hi, Beca." His brown eyes took in Beca's appearance. "Um, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes."

He smiled wryly. "I see."

Dr. Mitchell wiped his hands on his brown trousers and bounced awkwardly on the balls of his feet. Both of them seemed to be at loss of anything else to say.

"Okay, well, we gotta go, Dad!" Beca said. "Bye!" The brunette grabbed Chloe's arm and took off at a brisk walk that had Chloe jogging to keep up.

"Well that was sufficiently awkward," Chloe commented.

Beca chuckled. "Never again am I wearing anything this bright. Besides the shoes. I'm keeping the shoes – they're pretty cool. And the jacket."

"What, do you like neon green or something?"

"Maybe."

Beca's lips twisted into an amused grin. Chloe linked their arms again and kicked at a brown leaf on the ground. The combat boot then went flying off her foot and landed at least ten feet in front of them.

"You're supposed to tie the boots, Chlo!" Beca laughed as the redhead went running after the boot.

"Says the one who always leaves them _untied_!"

"But you don't see my boots flying everywhere, now do you?"

* * *

**Yeah. I was browsing through tumblr and saw a short fic where Beca and Chloe dressed like each other and I had to write my own version. It was rather entertaining to write, but my laptop is a piece of shit and wouldn't let me upload this for three hours (yes, I sat here for three fucking hours trying to fix my laptop).**

**And I'm also running out of prompts and ideas for this! Send me some? I'm excited to see what you guys can come up with!**


	23. Damn Crazies

**This as prompted by a guest. It is by far the funniest prompt I've received and I had an awkward, yet fun time writing it. (It was awkward because my little brother and parents kept walking into my room and to try to read it). Enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe snuck up behind her girlfriend and covered the short brunette's eyes with her hands. Beca grunted and tried to shake off her hands, but to no avail.

"Guess who," Chloe cooed with a smile.

"Dammit, Aubrey, I know you have a toner for me, but you know I'm absolutely smitten for your best friend," Beca joked.

"Ha ha," Chloe said sarcastically. The redhead removed her hands and plopped onto the grass beside Beca. "I'm taking you out tonight. You don't have a choice in the matter."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Is this some sort of mystery date?"

"It can be called that," Chloe said. "Well, I gotta get to class. I'll pick you up at eight." She stood and quickly pecked Beca's cheek before rushing off to class.

* * *

Beca – having received a text from Chloe earlier stating that she wear something comfortable – was dressed in her favorite plaid shirt, pajama jeans (because they were comfortable as hell yet still looked classy), and a pair of sneakers she had stolen from Chloe. Chloe barged into Beca's dorm right as her digital clock read eight.

"Time to go," Chloe said in a sing song voice.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Beca asked.

"My favorite place to relax," replied the redhead with a sly wink.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled her down the hallway to her BMW in the parking lot. With a goofy grin, Chloe held open the passenger door for Beca like a chauffeur. Once she shut the door behind Beca, she proceeded to slide across the hood of the car.

"I would usually be the one acting like a child," Beca commented amusedly.

Chloe just shrugged. "I guess I'm just excited is all."

Beca grinned. She fiddled with the controls of the radio until she found WBUJ. Her grin only grew when she heard one of her mixes playing through the speakers and Chloe cranked up the volume several notches.

"Can I have a clue as to where you're taking me?" Beca asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them. They were currently on a deserted street and surrounded by trees on either side. The headlights barely lit up the darkness ahead of them, making everything seem like a cheap horror movie.

"Guess," was Chloe's reply as she turned onto a dirt road nearly hidden by brush.

"Are we going to an abandoned cabin in these freaky ass woods?" Beca asked, squinting out the window.

"Nope. Just a few more minutes and you'll see."

The BMW swung side to side as Chloe navigated it around trees and potholes in the path. Maybe it was just Beca's imagination, but she could've sworn that the trees were pressing closer and closer to the car. They jerked to a stop and Beca could see a gate covered in vines that blocked the path ahead. A worn _No Trespassing_ sign hung on the gate. Chloe smirked at Beca and hopped out of the car.

"Chloe?" Beca demanded. The redhead ran to the gate and pushed it open. "Are you crazy?! We're trespassing!"

"Oh, shush," Chloe said as she climbed back into the driver's seat. "You sound like Aubrey right now." That shut Beca up.

Chloe pressed on the gas pedal and the car moved forward and passed by the vine covered gate. The redhead then steered her car around a bend in the path. Beca's breath caught in her throat at the sight before her as the BMW pulled out from the trees.

The full moon lit up the large clearing with a pretty, white-ish blue glow that reflected off the ripples in the lake in the middle. Trees surrounded the whole clearing, keeping it isolated from the rest of the world besides from the house that could be seen on top of a hill in the distance. The grass even seemed to be the perfect shade of green. Chloe switched the headlights off and pulled the car behind a large clump of trees that was hidden from the path they just exited.

"Welcome to my little place to get away," Chloe announced with a broad smile as she climbed out of her car. Beca scrambled out as well, still in awe of the raw beauty of the place. The redhead's smile grew even wider at the look of amazement on Beca's face. "Now come on – we're going to go swimming."

Beca snapped out of her little stupor. "Swimming? But I didn't bring a swimsuit!"

"Who uses swimsuits when you're in the middle of nowhere?" Chloe snorted.

Chloe took off at a run towards the lake, peeling off her shirt as she did. Beca followed at a much slower pace. The brunette picked up Chloe's clothing as she walked along and smirked when she picked up Chloe's matching Batman bra and knickers.

"What're you waiting for?" Chloe called out. "The water is fine!"

Beca dumped Chloe's clothes on the ground in a pile on the shore of the lake, easily in reach to be grabbed in case they needed to make a quick getaway. The brunette quickly stripped and waded into the warm water to her girlfriend.

"I can't believe you took me out here to go skinny dipping," Beca said.

"Don't be such a grouch – skinny dipping is fun!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yeah, for you," Beca muttered. "I'm the one going chunky dunking."

Chloe snorted. "You are not c_hunky_. You're half my size for Christ sake."

"I know." Beca smirked. "I just needed 'reassurance'."

Chloe splashed the brunette in the face and disappeared under the water while she was distracted. Beca twisted around once she had sufficiently rubbed the water from her eyes. She was suddenly pulled under the water by the leg. When she resurfaced, Chloe was grinning cheekily.

"You're such a bitch," Beca joked.

"I don't care – I got you to come skinny dipping with me," Chloe said as she floated lazily on her back. "And Aubrey said that it would be a challenge. Ha!"

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Aubrey knew about this?" Chloe grinned and nodded. "You two even bet about it, didn't you?" Another nod. Beca snorted as she shook her wet locks out of her face. "You and Aubrey are both crazy."

Chloe didn't get to answer, as a set of flashing red and blue lights in the trees caught her attention. "Shit. Time to go!"

The two swam to the shore as fast as they could, grabbed their clothes, and scrambled towards the forest as far from the squad car as they could manage. They disappeared into the brush just as the car appeared from the mouth of the path. However, the tree they were hiding behind wasn't very big. Beca's bare back was pressed into the bark and then Chloe was pressed against Beca's front to remain unseen from the two police officers now surveying the area. The brunette's warm breath tickled Chloe's cheek, sending shivers down her spine.

The redhead glanced down at Beca. Her stormy blue eyes were wide and staring up at Chloe as they both tried to blend in with the scenery. What Chloe didn't expect though, was to find herself in a sudden tongue wrestling match with the small girl. The thrill of possibly being caught naked in the forest kissing another naked girl made their kisses rushed with the occasional clashing of teeth.

"There's nothing out here! Damn crazies calling us… What is that, Darrell? The fifth time this month they called, thinking someone was trespassing?"

"I don't know, Jim, and I really don't care. Let's go get some coffee."

Chloe slowly pulled away from Beca as the squad car drove away. She grinned. "We should do this more often," she commented as she stole another kiss.

"Agreed. Same time next week?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

**So, yeah! I really liked this one! This is definitely a new favorite of mine. A big thanks to the guest who prompted this!**

**And again, I would really appreciate it if you guys and gals would send me more prompts! I'm running low!**


	24. From the Start Until the Very End

**Okay, this is an AU one-shot that was prompted by destinysoccerplayer and wh13caskett (I'm pretty sure it was these two, if not, I'm terribly sorry if I was wrong). I started this a long time ago, but I finally remembered about it today and I finished it.**

**This one is pretty long too. So I hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

Jaclyn – former Peters – Mitchell and Lilith – former Evans – Beale were best friends ever since they were in kindergarten. They grew up right next door to each other, gave the "if you ever hurt her, I'll end you" speech to each other's boyfriends, and even had a double wedding. So when they were both pregnant, nobody was exactly surprised. The two girls always managed to go through everything together whether it was intentional or not. However, they didn't expect to give birth to their children on the same day, in the same hospital, in two rooms that were right next to each other.

Rebeca Elizabeth Mitchell was born on January 4 at 11:23 A.M. and weighed in at six pounds and three ounces. She was kicking and screaming and crying and only calmed when she was placed in Jaclyn's arms. Beca had large, dark blue eyes and tufts of dark brown hair that stuck to her rounded forehead.

Chloe Brianna Beale was born on January 4 at 11:37 A.M. and weighed seven pounds and seven ounces. Instead of crying like other newborn children, Chloe was giggling and grabbing at the doctor's gloved hands. She had tufts of bright red curls standing off her head and piercing cerulean blue eyes.

When Jaclyn and Lilith returned home with their daughters, they made sure to introduce them as soon as they could. The two infants seemed to hit it off right away, babbling away by using baby sounds that they only understood.

* * *

"Mommy, can I go play with Beca?" asked a wide-eyed, four year old Chloe.

"Of course you can, Chlo. Just don't break anything like last time," Lilith said.

"It was an accident, Mommy!"

"I know, I know…"

The little redhead ran out of her house and over to her brunette friend, who was shooting hoops on her plastic Little Tikes basketball hoop with a rubber basketball. She wasn't very good, however, and kept missing the rim.

"Beca!"

"Chloe!"

The two girls hugged, both of them hiding large grins in the other's shoulder. Beca gave a lock of red hair a light tug.

"I betcha I can beat you in a game of bracketball!" Beca challenged.

"It's called 'basketball', Bec!" corrected Chloe.

Beca crossed her arms and scowled. "Bracketball!"

"Basketball!"

"Fine. But I can still beat you!"

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

* * *

"Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca, Beca -"

"What?" Beca lazily opened her eyes to see her best friend bouncing excitedly on her bed.

"It's our seventh birthday! Happy birthday!" Chloe exclaimed excitedly, grabbing the tiny brunette and hugging her tightly.

"Oof, happy birthday, Chlo." Beca glanced over at her clock to see it read 8:01. "It's eight A.M. It's like the middle of the night."

Chloe giggled. "I bought you a present." She pulled a small wrapped gift from seemingly nowhere.

"I got you one, too." Beca leaned over the edge of her bed and pulled a small bag from underneath. She shyly handed it over.

"At the same time?" Chloe asked. Beca nodded and peeled back the wrapping as Chloe pulled out tissue paper. They both grinned and pulled out their gift.

Chloe had gotten Beca friendship rings. One said 'Best' and the other said 'Friends'. Beca had gotten Chloe the spilt, heart-shaped, necklaces that when put back together, said 'Best Friends'.

"That's weird!" Chloe exclaimed. "But cool!"

Beca nodded and ripped open the package before handing Chloe one of the rings. Chloe did the same with her necklaces. They put on the accessories as Beca yawned several times.

"I'm going back to sleep," Beca mumbled, burrowing under her nest of blankets. "You're welcome to join."

Chloe grinned and slid under the blankets with her friend, wriggling closer to the brunette as she did. Beca opened one eye before closing it again. The redhead pressed herself against Beca.

"You're really warm, scoot back over," Beca complained.

"No."

"Fine."

* * *

"Basketball? I'd kill myself, Chlo."

The two best friends were currently standing in front of a poster advertising tryouts for the fifth grade basketball team and Chloe had immediately taken interest. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Chloe pleaded, breaking out the puppy eyes.

Beca scoffed. "I'd get trampled. Or landed on, and I don't really fancy having a broken neck."

"Please?" Chloe asked, pulling on Beca's sleeve. "For me?"

"I honestly don't know," Beca said. "Plus, I'm not even that good. I probably can't even shoot a free throw."

"That's baloney! I've seen you playing basketball in your driveway and you swish almost everything!"

"Fine," the brunette sighed. "I'll try out for the blasted team."

"Yay!" Chloe hooked her arm through Beca's and pulled the brunette out the school and all the way home. Beca had learned to not fight her friend against anything that involved being in contact with Chloe, especially when walking through the halls or walking home.

The redhead dropped their arms when they reached Beca's driveway and grabbed one of the basketballs that were piled up in the corner of the garage. She tossed it at Beca, who caught it and stared at the redhead with an eyebrow raised.

"One on one," Chloe said with a smirk. "Let's see how good you really are."

"You are _really_ cocky," Beca teased.

Chloe grinned. "I learned it from the best."

"You are going down, Miss Beale."

"It's going to be you going down, Miss Mitchell."

* * *

The two friends were currently at their school's athletic award banquet. Beca and Chloe had competed in basketball, soccer, softball, and track and had both received nine awards so far throughout the night. Their basketball coach – Coach Niemerg, who was also their Art teacher – was making a quick speech of the recipient of the MVP award.

"This night's MVP award was a tough decision between two girls, and Assistant Coach Hartke and I decided that it would best to give them both CO MVP." There was a short round of applause. "Never in my twelve years of coaching have I ever used such a short girl as point guard." Chuckling could be heard around the hall as all eyes turned toward the shortest girl standing amongst her fellow teammates. "And the other girl receiving this award has an outstanding attitude and they complement each other perfectly while on the court." Niemerg paused for dramatic effect. "And this year's MVP's are Beca 'Half-Pint' Mitchell and Chloe 'Cheeks' Beale!"

The two girls laughed as their coach used their court nicknames and stepped forward to receive their award. Chloe leaned over and whispered into her friend's ear, "I told you that you would be an awesome basketball player, but you didn't believe me."

"Shut up, Cheeks."

"And you also said you were too uncoordinated to play soccer and softball, yet you got three awards in both of them, Half-Pint."

"I can weasel past all the giants like you."

When the banquet ended, Beca and Chloe were ambushed by their mothers.

"Congratulations, girls!" exclaimed Jaclyn, enveloping both of them in a tight hug.

"What did I say about hugging me in public, Mom?" Beca teased.

"You're in the seventh grade, Becs. You'd think you would be used to all the hugs by now."

Chloe giggled and hugged her mother, who placed a sloppy kiss on her daughter's forehead just to embarrass her.

"Mom!" squealed the redhead.

"Just be glad it wasn't on the lips."

"Thank _God_."

* * *

"I can't believe we're graduating junior high today," Beca said to her best friend.

"It all passed by so fast," commented Chloe as she fixed Beca's white cap and untangled her tassel from the chocolate tresses. Beca flashed her friend a smile.

"Oh, my babies have grown up so fast!" The girls turned and they caught a flash of brown hair before Jaclyn enveloped the both of them in a bear hug.

"Mom, for goodness sake, this is the fifth time you've hugged us in ten minutes!" Beca whined as she attempted to wriggle out of her mother's embrace.

"Well, it's not every day you graduate from junior high!"

"I could flunk freshman year, then maybe they'll let me come back to eighth grade," Beca suggested.

Chloe elbowed her friend. "Don't do that! Then I'll have no one to bother for a whole year!"

"Joy," Beca stated with a sarcastic eye roll.

Ten minutes later, Beca found herself sitting amongst fellow classmates and clapping as each student was called up to receive their diploma/certificate. The small brunette was sure she cheered loudest when Chloe stepped up on the stage to receive hers and the redhead did the same when it was Beca's turn. That's what friends do, after all.

* * *

High school was hell for Beca. She was always picked on for being short and the senior girls always filled her P.E. locker with old and smelly gym towels. Her schedule was always hectic and she barely had enough time to do homework. The only thing that made it all bearable was Chloe.

Chloe would hold Beca back when she attempted to kick someone's ass, she always appeared whenever she was being teased, and the redhead even made sure that they did their homework together. The only problem was the fact that Chloe had a new boyfriend every week.

Beca hated every single boy Chloe dated. They were either too conceited, too jock-y, too smelly, too good-looking, or were just using Chloe. The small girl didn't know why, but every time she saw her best friend with a boy, her stomach twisted in knots and her vision turned red around the edges. She hated not being able to spend most of her time with her friend and she was starting to fear that they were drifting apart.

"What's your problem?"

Beca snapped out of her reverie at Chloe's question. "Problem? I don't have a problem."

"Yes you do," Chloe argued. "You've been staring at that same page for the past hour and haven't answered a single question on the worksheet." Beca looked down at her science worksheet and noticed that, sure enough, it was still blank.

"I don't have a problem. Everything's just fine."

Chloe slammed her book shut. "You're lying, and until you decide to tell me, I'll be with Brad."

Brad, Chloe's latest boy toy. This boy was perhaps the worst of them all – he was conceited, selfish, and only thought of trying to get into Chloe's pants. Beca's eyes narrowed dangerously and she grit her teeth.

"You know Brad is only using you, right?" Beca said before Chloe stormed out of her room.

"Brad is not using me," Chloe denied.

"Oh, really?" Beca feigned astonishment before her face fell back into a scowl. "He's only with you so he can fuck you! So were all your other fake boyfriends. They're all out to get you, and you know it." Chloe's jaw clamped shut and a muscle in her forehead twitched. Beca looked up and met her friend's gaze. "You're just some sort of prize to them; they don't give a shit about your feelings or what you want. Now don't let me stop you from getting pregnant – maybe you'll get featured on _Sixteen & Pregnant_!" Chloe's jaw was hanging open now and her eyes started to get misty. "You can run off with some fucking jock and have a baby you don't even want while you forget all about Beca motherfucking Mitchell."

Beca turned back to her homework and pretended to read as she waited for Chloe to scream and storm out. The brunette fiddled with her best friend ring that the redhead had given her for their seventh birthday that she still wore. She waited and waited and waited, but the yelling never started. She finally just looked up and saw Chloe standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face. Beca's gut twisted. She had _never_ made Chloe cry before.

"Do you really think so?" Chloe asked faintly. Beca looked down at her hands as she gave a sharp nod. The redhead sniffled and she sat down gingerly on the end of the bed. "Are you afraid of losing me?"

"Maybe," Beca replied gruffly. The brunette's eyes and throat were burning as she struggled to hold back the impending tears. She didn't want to cry, especially when she was the one who lost her cool.

Chloe chuckled and wrapped her arms around Beca. The brunette let her head fall onto Chloe's shoulder as a few hot and salty tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

"You're never going to lose me. Never."

* * *

Chloe had denied over twelve boys ever since Beca's outburst(not that Beca was counting, or anything), which was almost a year ago. The two had gone back to being best friends and never spoke of it again. Only one more problem weaseled into Beca's life – the brunette realized why she could never hold a boyfriend for longer than a week. She didn't like boys at all. Like, _at all_.

Beca feigned being sick that day to skip school and stayed curled up in bed all day long, even going as far as to not reply to Chloe's calls and texts. She knew Chloe would be on her ass the next day and dreaded facing her friend. Beca sighed and rolled over. She almost jumped out of her skin when she saw that Chloe had silently crept into her bedroom and was sitting in her desk chair, staring at the brunette.

"Why weren't you at school and why won't you reply to my texts?" Chloe demanded.

"I'm sick," Beca lied.

"That's bullshit, Bec. You're lying." Beca rolled back over and pulled her blankets over her head. "Fine, I was going to tell you some important news, but I guess I won't now."

Beca rolled over again. "Don't tell me you got suspended…"

Chloe grinned and rolled her eyes. "Nope. I'm dating someone," she replied with a broad smile.

"It better not be Brad or Richard."

"Nah, I've finally realized that I'm not even into boys. My _girlfriend_ is Lexi Miller."

Beca stiffened. Here she was, cowering in her room after discovering her own sexuality while her best friend had no problem snatching a girlfriend. She was _pathetic_.

"Oh."

* * *

Beca was in some deep shit now. It was her senior year and she had to watch her best friend go through relationships like wildfire while she was off in the distance going, "I like that tree. That's a pretty fucking nice tree." The reason of her deep shit? She had a crush on her one and only friend. The one who recently went through a break up with Janet Rearden. Chloe probably didn't even reciprocate Beca's feelings, so there was no way in hell Beca would be telling Chloe about it.

"Are you going to prom this year?"

Beca briefly looked up from her graphic design essay at her best friend. "No."

"Why not?" Chloe demanded.

"Because no one likes me enough to even consider being my date," Beca replied curtly.

"But you didn't go last year!" argued the redhead.

Beca shrugged. She didn't see any problem in not going. It's not like she would have a date anyway. Chloe would probably go with one of her ex's and crush their heart with her dashingly good looks as she danced away and won Prom Queen or something.

"I don't really care," Beca said. "I didn't have a date last year, so what makes you think I'd have one this year?"

"But I don't want you to sit at home all alone and get lonely," Chloe said softly.

"I'd just sit in a dark corner and be lonely if I did go."

Chloe sighed and flopped onto her back. It was impossible for her to convince Beca to do anything. Once her mind was set, there was no stopping her. The redhead glanced at her friend. Another question burned at her lips, but she didn't want to risk sending Beca running to the hills. Screw that. It needed to be handled delicately.

"Do you like girls?" Chloe suddenly blurted. Or maybe not so delicately.

Beca tensed up and her face flushed a brighter red than Chloe's hair. "N-no," Beca lied. "W-what gave you th-that impression?"

"I've seen you staring at some girls. You're not that discreet."

The brunette ran a hand through her hair as she searched for some sort of excuse. One thought was running through mind, "Shit, now she's going to hate me and think I'm some sort of weirdo." Chloe smiled reassuringly at Beca.

"I have one more question, though," Chloe said.

"W-what's that?"

Chloe took a quick, deep breath. "Will you, Beca Mitchell, be my impromptu date to prom and/or girlfriend?"

Beca sat in stunned silence for a few seconds. Chloe gnawed on her lip, aware that she may have crossed a line or that Beca may not even like her back. All those doubts flew from her mind when the brunette kissed her.

* * *

"My babies are leaving for college," cried Jaclyn Mitchell as she hugged Beca and Chloe to her chest.

The two girls were off to Barden University in Atlanta, Georgia and would be leaving by plane in exactly ten minutes. They were then handed off to Lilith and embraced tightly.

Beca smirked at her girlfriend of almost a year and best friend of almost nineteen years. "We'll send you postcards."

"Don't be silly!" Lilith exclaimed. "We have this taxting thing now! It's much more convenient!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and said, "It's called _texting_, Mom!"

"Right, sorry."

The girls were released from Lilith's hug. They both quickly kissed her cheek before turning around and doing the same to Jaclyn. By now, tears were streaming down both of the mother's faces and Beca gave a sad smile. She was about to leave her mother to an empty house full of small memories as Warren Mitchell had died of a heart attack the year previous, which had crushed Jaclyn. She still had Lilith, but both of the households would be quite empty and silent without their girls.

"I'll miss you both," Jaclyn said through her tears. "Don't do drugs, don't do anything stupid, and keep in contact with me."

Beca quickly embraced her mom again. "Always."

* * *

"Are you nervous?"

"I'd be a filthy liar if I said I wasn't."

At twenty-seven years old, Beca had a degree in business and music, her own recording studio, had met several celebrities, and even had David Guetta on speed dial. But never before in her entire life had she been this nervous. Her stomach felt like rhinos were trampling through it, her palms were sweating buckets, and her knees kept knocking together.

Jaclyn placed a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You'll be fine. When you look back on this day, you'll laugh at how nervous you were."

"But what if she says no?!"

"She won't."

Beca bit down on her bottom lip and held up a familiar necklace. "Will you put this on me?"

Jaclyn smiled when she saw the half of a heart. She gingerly took the old necklace from her daughter's hand and brushed Beca's hair to the side before closing the clasp. "I didn't think you still had this."

"Of course I still have it. I never took it off for over two whole decades. The first time was whenever the hairdresser was doing my hair today."

"Do you still have the ring Chloe gave you?" Beca held up her right hand and sure enough, the cheap metal ring was around her pinky finger. Jaclyn smiled. "You're such a cheeseball."

"I'm not ashamed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Are you nervous?"

"N-no."

"I don't believe you."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I ain't calling you a truther…"

Chloe grinned and hugged her mother tightly. "I can't believe this day has finally come," she said softly.

"Neither can I. You're making me feel old, now," Lilith said. "Jaclyn and I always knew that you two would get together. We actually wished you two would."

"Mom, you're so weird."

Lilith grinned, but chose to ignore that statement. She pulled a familiar necklace from Chloe's shaking hands, but not without noticing the metal ring around her daughter's right pinky finger, though. The graying woman stepped behind her daughter and closed the worn clasp. The shiny, half of a heart nestled into the hollow of her daughter's throat.

"There. Go get 'em tiger."

"Thanks, Mom."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Beca's breath caught in her throat when Chloe appeared in the doorway of the church. The white dress made her fiery hair look even brighter and her cerulean blue eyes could be seen from across the church. The wedding march faded out when Chloe's father handed her over to Beca, who smiled when she noticed the ring and necklace her soon-to-be-wife was wearing. The short brunette was pretty sure she wasn't allowed to hold Chloe's hand, but did so anyway as the minister rambled on.

"– and this wonderful couple have chosen to write their own vows."

Chloe grinned and took Beca's other hand in hers before starting. "I kept my vows short and sweet, just like you, Beca," she began. Laughter rang through the church and Beca rolled her eyes. "When we first met, I don't even remember it. We were probably only a few days old at least and we've been best friends for many long years." The light seemed to catch on their necklaces as she spoke the last few words. Lilith could be heard blowing her nose. "I, Chloe, take you Beca, to be my lawfully wedded wife. In times of strife, I'll be sure to make you your favorite banana and strawberry milkshake to make everything seem better." There were several more chuckles. "You've played a major part in my life and I don't know where I would be if you hadn't been by me all through our life or if our mother's never made bets of whether or not we would get together. I promise to respect and love you with every fiber of my being until I grow old and wither away."

The minister gave a small nod. He then turned to Beca. "Rebeca?"

"Chlo', like you said about when we first met, I don't even remember it. However, I do promise to be sure to remember every moment in the future that I spend with you." Several guests 'aww'd' as Jaclyn blew her nose. "I promise to hold you in times of darkness, to be there in times when you need to be comforted, and to be sure I share the covers with you on the nights when we're cold." Jaclyn and Lilith were probably the ones who laughed the hardest as they were the only people besides Chloe that knew that Beca was a blanket hog when cold. "I promise to love and cherish you through every obstacle we may face and I vow to split the difference on the thermostat. I'll love you forever and always. Or until you stop being ridiculously beautiful." Jaclyn shook her head as her daughter's cheesy side took over.

The minister smiled at the two women. He turned to Chloe.

"Do you, Chloe Brianna Beale, take this woman, Rebeca Elizabeth Mitchell, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Chloe said brightly.

"And do you, Rebeca Elizabeth Mitchell, take this woman, Chloe Brianna Beale, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Of course I do."

* * *

A tall man with fiery red hair and cerulean blue eyes stood over his two mothers. His children were standing behind him, and their children were clinging to their legs. A wrinkled woman with gray hair lay on the thin bed with a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. She had memory loss, and didn't remember her own wife and family. Another wrinkled woman with gray hair sat in the chair beside the bed, clutching at her wife's hand.

"You don't remember me, but we lived a happy life," said the old woman to her wife on the bed. "We have four beautiful children, all of which have their own children. You loved them all with your whole heart. You would smooth back their red or brown hair and kiss them on the forehead before tucking them in for the night. We've known each other since birth and were best friends from the start. We would keep each other out of trouble all the time."

The man wiped at his misty eyes as he listened to his mom tell the story of their life for the fifth time that week. His brother and sisters couldn't make it today. But his kids, Mike Mitchell and Rebeca Lance Jr. would always be there to support him. And then their kids, Tyler, Hailey, Chloe Jr., Mindy, and George would barely remember their great-grandparents.

The old woman was sobbing at this point. "We still wear these necklaces that I gave you when we were seven." With shaky hands, Beca Mitchell pulled her necklace from underneath her shirt and showed it to her wife. She then pulled Chloe's own necklace from underneath her thin gown. "See? We never took these things off." Dull blue eyes that used to be the brightest blue of all stared blankly into steely blue eyes. "You may not remember this either, but you got me hooked on sports. I earned thirty-three awards during my junior high and high school career. You earned thirty-eight. We have matching tattoos on our lower back of a softball." Beca wiped at her eyes. "Jaclyn and Lilith were always there to support us. They were our moms and were the best people you could ever meet. They died together in a car crash in 2034 when a drunk driver rammed into their vehicle." Beca gave a rough chuckle. "They did everything together. Just like we did."

Mike clapped his father on the shoulder as his chest started to shake with sobs. Beca looked up from her wife and gave a watery smile to her son, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren before turning back to Chloe.

"I don't know about you," Beca whispered, "but eighty-nine years with you wasn't enough."

Chloe reached up with a shaky hand and wiped away Beca's tears. "I… will always… love you… Beca." And then the heart monitor she was hooked up to flat lined.

Beca was sobbing loudly at this point. "And I will always love you too, Chloe."

* * *

**Okay, I'm terribly sorry if there are any errors. I like, bawled while writing this and I didn't necessarily have the heart to reread it. I'm pathetic, I know. I'm crying over fictional characters... I even hate a small part of myself for crying as hard as I did - even my mom thinks I'm crazy now. So, yeah... I probably shouldn't have gotten so emotional..**

**Be sure to tell me what you thought of it and leave me prompts. I'm running low!**


	25. Fourth of July Showdown

**It's one in the morning here, so it's not technically the fourth of July anymore. I was busy fixing my Xbox then I played until my grandparents arrived, so I hardly had any Brooke Time, let alone time to write. **

**My Fourth of July wasn't that good. My parents didn't buy my cheese stuffed bratwurst, which really pissed me off, and my neighbor was sending off fricking NASA rockets, making ours look like little tiny sparks. That sucked. And I may be 14, but I like sparklers. And I only got three. That is nowhere near enough to make me happy.**

**Oh well... I hope your Fourth of July was better than mine! (If you celebrate it, that is)**

* * *

The Bellas reunion holiday was definitely the Fourth of July. All the former Bellas and their families would gather at one of their houses and they would barbeque and catch up with each other as they all waited for it to get dark. It was like a giant family reunion with a dozen or so kids and almost thirty adults.

This year, the Bellas were celebrating the holiday at the Mitchell household. Twelve year old Leon and the seven year old twins were extremely excited to see all the cousins that they only saw a few times a year. There was Stacie's son (Kyler), the three Swanson kids (Jenny, Elijah, and Mayce), Cynthia and Denise's children (Kenny, Marcus, and Brittany), Lilly and Donald's two girls (Anna and Violet), and if Beca remembered correctly, the boyfriend Fat Amy was dragging along had a child. Chloe and Aubrey were pretty sure that Jessica was pregnant as well.

"Hey, Short Stuff!" Jesse called out to his pocket-sized best friend. Beca was currently wheeling her fancy schmancy grill out to the back porch. The woman groaned when she caught sight of the goofy man waving at her. "That's a nice grill, man! You gonna be grillin' for me?"

"Not for you, no," Beca called back with her signature smirk. "It's all for me and my powerhouse of a family!"

"Well, that's no fun!"

The back door slid open and her three children spilled out onto the porch. Lucille grinned toothily and leapt into Beca's outstretched arms. She was definitely a Momma's girl.

Beca gave one of her daughter's pigtails a light tug. "Did you do these all by yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"No, Mommy did."

Beca turned as Chloe shut the glass door behind her. The redheaded woman quickly kissed her wife before poking Lucille's stomach, which evoked a little giggle from the girl. Beca placed a sloppy kiss on her daughter's cheek and set her on her own feet so she could run after her brothers. The brunette barely even had enough time to draw in a lungful of hair before she found her arms full of a redhead.

"Well, hello there," Beca said as her nose brushed against Chloe's.

"You and Lucille are just too adorable to put into words," Chloe said, her eyes glittering with adoration.

"That's because she's an exact replica of me, and I'm pretty adorable."

"At least you're finally admitting it."

"Hey, lovebirds! There are children present!"

Beca and Chloe leapt apart at the sound of Jesse's voice. The Swanson family was standing behind the two women. Jenny – at the age of fifteen – was an exact replica of Aubrey and sometimes it creeped Beca out at how alike the two blondes were. Twelve year old Elijah ran off to the trampoline where Lucille and Barrett were wrestling and Leon was "refereeing". Seven year old Mayce – who was rather shy, very unlike her parents – kind of hovered around her father's knees, staring longingly at the trampoline.

"Why don't you go and play with Lucille, Mayce?" Jesse suggested as he bent down to his daughter's level. Mayce merely shrugged. "Come on, I'll go with you." Jesse took her hand and started to walk in their direction. Several minutes later, Mayce was smiling her father's goofy smile and playing tag with the others.

"Even your daughter has you whipped, Jess," Beca teased.

Jesse raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't even get me started on how whipped Chloe has you, Pint-Size."

Said redhead grinned and pulled Beca into her side by the belt loop of the brunette's jean shorts, which showed off her incredibly pale legs. Beca melted into her wife's side with a small smile. Even after sixteen years of marriage, Beca still got a rush when calling Chloe her wife.

"Earth to Beca!"

Beca blinked as she snapped out of her stupor. "Huh?"

"See?" Jesse said, gesturing at the woman. "Totally whipped."

"Shut the hell up, Swanson."

* * *

"So how many fireworks did you manage to snag, Shawshank?" Fat Amy questioned Beca.

Beca swallowed her mouthful of hamburger before answering. "I've got quite the load this year, Amy. There's a shit ton of sparklers and a few bottle rockets for the kids, but then I also snagged some badass fountains and totally awesome big ones."

"There better be some screamers in there," Amy said through a mouthful of bratwurst. "Those screamers are the best fucking things you Americans have come up with since bacon covered donuts."

"I also got some screamers," Beca reassured the Australian with a smirk. She caught sight of the dirty look Chloe sent in her direction. "And we might want to cut out with the swearing before Chloe has an aneurism." Fat Amy glanced at the redhead before quickly turning back to her food.

Chloe smiled smugly at the effect she had on her wife and the Australian before she turned back to Aubrey and continued on with their previous conversation.

All the kids were sitting at the end of the long line of tables, each of them with half their plate covered with a pile of macaroni and cheese and a hot dog drowned in either ketchup or mustard. They were all giggling and when Brittany's head moved, Beca caught sight of her daughter with carrot sticks shoved up her nose and mustard smeared on her cheek.

"Lucille?" Beca called.

"Yes, Momma?" Lucille asked, her stormy blue eyes widening significantly.

"Can you come here for a second?"

Lucille leapt up from her plastic chair and padded barefoot across the patio to her Momma. Beca scooped up her daughter with a playful, fake grunt and set her in her lap so Lucille was facing her and leaning against the table. The brunette woman had to choke back a laugh as the carrots in Lucille's nose wiggled when she scrunched her face.

"Now," Beca began, fighting back a smile, "what have Mommy and I told you about playing with your food?"

"To not to!" Lucille answered proudly before reciting, "'Food is for eating, not for playing'."

"Exactly." Beca nodded, pursing her lips to hide her grin. "Now what am I going to tell you to do with those carrots?"

Lucille's eyes widened and she leaned away from Beca. "No, Momma! I don't wanna eat the carrots now! They might have boogers on 'em!" Laughter rang across the table. Lucille pulled the carrots from her nose. "Eating boogers is gross, Momma!"

Beca smiled, taking the carrots from Lucille's hand. "I was only joking, Sunshine." She tossed the carrots over her shoulder and into the yard.

Jesse coughed from a couple seats away. "Whipped!" he announced.

Beca pointed a finger at her best friend. "Watch it, Mister, or I'll have you eat booger-covered carrots."

The kids all 'Ooh'd'. Beca smirked as Jesse turned his gaze to his paper plate like a kicked puppy. Lucille giggled and twisted around in Beca's lap. The little girl stole one of the Doritos on Beca's plate and munched on it as she leaned back into Beca's chest.

"Don't you wanna go back to your seat?"

"No, my plate is empty. And all the bratwurst is down here anyway, Momma."

Fat Amy beamed and leaned over the table to hi-five the girl. "That's my goddaughter!"

Aubrey's head suddenly snapped around so fast Beca was surprised the blonde didn't get whiplash. "Whoa, hold the fuck up," Aubrey started (Chloe's jaw dropped at her friend's language, especially in front of the kids), "Last time I checked, _I_ was the godmother."

"I beg to differ!"

"God help me… Here we go again."

* * *

"Alright, form a nice and orderly queue, little children!" Beca announced. After hours of complaining from the kids, it was finally dark enough.

The brunette was seated in her lawn chair (which was arguably the comfiest fucking lawn chair in history) and had a huge ass pile of sparklers on the ground beside her – she had bought at least a dozen lighters for the holiday and she was still firmly convinced that she would need more. All the kids _actually_ formed a line in front of her and she lit the sparklers one by one. Soon enough, thirteen kids (Jenny included in that number. Turns out, she has an inner child in that teenage body) were running around the backyard with sparks flying around their heads.

"They're going to burn the whole house down," Jesse commented from behind Beca.

"Probably," Beca replied in a monotone. She had already had the same conversation with Chloe, who freaked out when she saw the huge collection of sparklers Beca has bought for the occasion.

"Momma! My sparkler is all gone!" Barrett exclaimed as he ran up to Beca.

Beca took the smoldering wire and set it on the ground in front of her before quickly lighting another and handing it off to her son. Barrett quickly ran back to his 'cousins'. Anna and Brittany approached next. Beca lit two more sparklers for the girls.

"You're so good with the kids," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear from behind.

Beca leaned her head back and swiftly stole a kiss from the redhead Spiderman style. She smirked and said, "I know."

The brunette quickly lit several more sparklers, somehow managing to burn her wrist in the process. She hissed and scowled at the reddening skin.

"Nice going, Chloe," Aubrey joked. "You need to stop distracting your wife so she can light those sparklers without burning herself."

Chloe scoffed and placed a hand on her chest in mock hurt. "I take offense to that, Mrs. Swanson."

"It was very much intended, Mrs. Mitchell."

"Huh?" Beca looked up as she handed a sparkler off to Kyler. The boy fumbled with the sparkler before dropping the sparking paper of doom. Several of the sparklers in the pile lit up and Beca hurriedly snatched them up before the whole pile caught fire. "Alright! What old person wants a sparkler?" Beca handed Chloe, Aubrey, Jesse, and Donald a sparkler. "Now go access your inner child!"

The four adults simply shrugged before running into the yard and joining in with the kids.

"Nice save there, Mitchell," Fat Amy said.

"That surely would've been a forest fire," Beca muttered. "I'm actually quite surprised I haven't burnt my eyebrows off yet."

"There's a first for everything, Shawshank."

* * *

All the sparklers were burnt out and Jenny had carefully sent off all the bottle rockets. Now it was time for the big boys.

"Let's go with a fountain first!" Aubrey exclaimed.

Beca handed the lighter (it just so happened to be the third lighter of the night) off to the blonde woman and gestured to the huge pile of fireworks beside her. "Take your pick."

Aubrey chose a medium-sized fountain firework. She walked out to the middle of the yard and placed the explosive on the cinderblock in the yard. She quickly lit the fuse and jogged back to the crowd, where all the kids were sitting at their parents' feet like excited, little puppies. When the blonde reached the patio and turned around, the fountain started off. Blue, red, and white sparks shot at least ten feet in the air. An extremely high pitched scream pierced the air. Many of the kids clamped their hands over their ears.

"Hell yes!" Fat Amy exclaimed excitedly when it was over. "That was a screamer!"

"Aunt Amy said a bad word!" chimed several of the younger ones, who had yet to get used to the foul vocabulary the blonde had acquired.

"I'm choosing the next one!" Amy announced.

The Australian heaved herself to her feet and scanned the array of explosives. She finally grabbed one that interested her and took the lighter from Aubrey as she passed by. Once she set it up on the cinderblock, she lit the fuse and vertically ran back. She turned just in time to watch seven fireballs be shot sixty feet in the air and explode in an array of shapes and bright colors.

"That one didn't scream," Amy pointed out with a scowl.

"Not _all_ the fireworks are going to scream, Amy," Chloe pointed out.

Amy shrugged. "One can hope, right?"

* * *

They were halfway through the fireworks now, and Barrett was perched in Beca's lap while Lucille was in Chloe's. Jenny was currently helping Leon light one of the smallest fountains. The two ran back and turned to watch the colored sparks shoot and fizz and crackle.

"Alright, bud," Beca said. "It's time for Momma to go and light up a firework." Barrett leapt out of Beca's lap for her to stand before seating himself in her chair. She smirked and ruffled his hair as she picked up one of the bigger fireworks. "Time to see what this bad boy can do!"

Beca took the lighter from her eldest son and kicked the empty fountain off the cinderblock. She replaced it with her firework. The brunette dug the wick out from underneath the plastic cover and expertly lit it. She jogged back and ducked down just about the time the wick would end. Unfortunately, a sudden gust of wind blew through and the wick flickered out just before it ended.

"Dammit," Beca muttered.

Beca started on her way back to the explosive, muttering under her breath.

"Beca, be careful!" Chloe called after her.

"Yeah, we'll see," Beca called back.

"Doesn't the warning say to not relight fuses?" Aubrey asked the redhead.

"Probably. But knowing Beca, she's gonna do it anyway."

Beca had just reached the cinderblock and was leaning back down to relight the fuse, when the damned thing lit up and started firing. The brunette yelped and flung herself backwards.

"Jesus Christ!" Chloe exclaimed. She set Lucille on her own feet before taking off to Beca. "Are you alright?!"

"That damned explosive singed my eyebrows!" Beca swore loudly. She propped her head up on her hand to look up at Chloe. She suddenly sniffed. "Do you smell something burning?"

_"Your ass is on fire!"_ Chloe shrieked shrilly.

"What?!" Beca whipped her head back and sure enough, a small patch of her shorts had caught fire. _"Get it off!"_

"Stop, drop, and roll, Shawshank!"

In a panic, Beca started frantically rolling around in the grass as Chloe tried to smother the miniature flame on her wife's ass by smacking at it with her flip flop. Despite the situation, everyone was laughing at Beca's predicament and the kids eventually joined in. Beca sighed and stopped rolling. Now her shorts were only smoking and she had a black patch on her butt.

"Jesus," Chloe muttered, rubbing her face. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you!"

"It's not my fault these things are fucking unstable!"

"Momma!" Lucille ran forward and hugged Chloe around the knees before turning to Beca. She giggled. "Your butt was on fire."

"Yeah," Beca admitted. "And that's hopefully never going to happen again."

Lucille giggled again. "Fire doesn't like you – you burned your wrist and now your butt."

"I'm never going near another firework again. Your mommy is going to be lighting them next time. I'm obviously not meant to have a lighter in my hand."

* * *

**I'm working on two one-shots that I'm quite proud of already. And yes, I'm working on two at once. It's quite handy because if I hit writer's block with one, I can just switch to the other. It's proven to be quite effective at times.**

**In the one-shot where Beca and Chloe have a date night and leave the kids with the Swanson's, it's mentioned that Aubrey is currently pregnant. That's where Mayce originated from in case you were wondering. I just haven't mentioned her yet in any of the other one-shots I've written. And I've given Lilly and Donald another daughter. That stuff happens. And to clear up any confusion as to why I haven't mentioned a partner for Stacie is because of her slutty behavior in the movie, I think that she would've gotten pregnant from a one night stand gone wrong.**

**I would really appreciate it if someone sent me a prompt! I'm still running low! Thanks!**


	26. Stalking At The Supermarket

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**I have had this prompt sitting around for a while. I was looking through my list last week, and it immediately caught my eye.**

**AU Bechloe encounter. I gave their personalities a bit of a twist. Hopefully I don't scare anyone off, as the title of this chapter makes it pretty obvious..**

**This was prompted by a guest.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell hated grocery shopping. She hated the squeaky carts, the crying children, and how the shelves were too tall for her. Also, the grocery store she went to rearranged everything seemingly every day but Beca was too stubborn to go somewhere else. To make matters worse, she still got carded when buying alcohol. The cashiers even knew her by name, which makes it a whole lot worse than it should be.

"Damn, spaghettio's," Beca grumbled as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the offending can. She finally just hopped and snatched the stubborn can from the shelf. After a quick glance at both ends of the aisle, she continued on pushing her cart along the shelf. The last thing she wanted was for someone to notice her height issues and decide to make an award winning YouTube video.

Beca lazily walked along the aisle, humming along to the song on the intercom. At least they didn't play shitty music. The next thing Beca knew, she was singing along to Katy Perry's _Teenage Dream_. She snapped her mouth shut and glanced up and down the deserted aisle before she continued to softly sing. The next to last thing she wanted to happen was for someone to eavesdrop on her singing.

* * *

Chloe Beale was slowly walking through her local grocery store picking up necessary items and humming under her breath as she did. She found the act of grocery shopping to be oddly relaxing. The smell of package cardboard and the sharp, metallic scent of the cans put Chloe's nerves at ease. She figured it had something to do with how happy her mother seemed while shopping.

A smile curved the edge of Chloe's lips when she realized that _Teenage Dream_ was playing on the intercom. She opened her mouth to softly sing along, but was interrupted by a female voice from the next aisle. Chloe's smile widened and crept closer to the shelf separating her and the voice. She realized that if someone caught her, she'd probably be classified as a stalker, but, you know what those damn teenagers say nowadays – YOLO.

She moved several boxes of Cinnamon Toast Crunch to the side and peeked through the gap into the next aisle. Chloe was surprised to see that the person singing was a rather short, brunette woman with multiple ear spikes and a large amount of black eye shadow framing her stormy blue eyes. She was quite astonished that the girl didn't notice her creeping on her. Now she'd definitely be classified as a stalker if caught.

The redhead straightened and slowly followed after the short woman, being sure to keep her distance so as to not seem any more suspicious than she already was. If her best friend, Aubrey Posen, was here, she would be getting an earful as to why she was following a girl with "ear monstrosities". Or as to why she was following someone in the first place.

* * *

Beca sang along to the song until it ended. She let a small smile slip before cautiously glancing up and down the aisle again. Her eyes widened when she realized that a redheaded – and drop dead gorgeous, might she add – woman was tailing her. Even from thirty feet away she could see the crystal blue hue of her irises. She consciously bit her lip and averted her gaze back to straight in front of her. Maybe if she pretended to be uninterested, the woman would go away.

The brunette carried on about her business, humming along to the next song that came on the intercom. She grabbed a random loaf of white bread and tossed it into the cart with the rest of the unorganized jumble of food she planned on buying. She was pretty sure she had chips at the bottom, but it was too late now – chip dust for later!

Beca briefly glanced over her shoulder again. The redheaded woman was facing the shelf lined with bread, but Beca could tell that she was being watched. Damn, this woman was starting to give her the creeps.

* * *

Chloe was having an internal struggle. She _wanted_ to go talk to the mysterious brunette, but then again, she was pretty sure that the woman knew she was watching her and was probably getting freaked out. The best decision would be to disappear for a few minutes before trying to start a conversation.

So she did.

Chloe turned her cart around and walked five aisles down to the frozen pizzas. She needed to restock on pizza anyway. Aubrey – who also happened to be picky about what foods she ate – wouldn't care for the pizza, which meant more for Chloe.

* * *

Beca let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. The redheaded woman had left. However, a small part of Beca wished that she hadn't. She gave her head a rough shake. She was _Beca Mitchell_. She only had one friend, and she was fine with that. After all, two's a party but three's a crowd.

Or was it the other way around?

Beca gave her head another shake and continued on with her shopping. Once again, she checked the aisle she was in before tossing three of the one dollar boxes of sour skittles and a box of those cocoa puff breakfast bars into her cart. When all else fails, she would at least have little bits and pieces of heaven to eat.

The brunette grinned and carried on to the next aisle, and then the next, the next, and then the next, and then the next. Beca froze when she wheeled her cart into the frozen foods aisle. There, just standing in the middle of the aisle leaning against her cart and staring into the freezers, was the redheaded woman from earlier. Beca looked down and slowly walked forward, occasionally glancing into the freezers for the Jack's brand of frozen pizza.

"Um, hi."

Beca looked up and her gaze immediately locked with the crystal blue eyes of the redhead. She couldn't help but feel like she was at home with the redhead, but she still felt incredibly nervous. "Hi."

The redhead flashed Beca a dazzling smile. "My name's Chloe!"

"Chloe," Beca said slowly; she received a nod and smile. She liked the way that name flowed off her tongue. "I'm Beca." The brunette awkwardly held out a hand, but Chloe grabbed that hand and pulled her into a hug.

When she was released, Chloe lifted a hand and touched one of the piercings in her ear. "These are cool, Beca," Chloe said breathily.

"Um, thanks," Beca muttered, awkwardly shuffling her feet. It wasn't very often that someone said they liked her ear spikes. Now that she thought about it, no one really complimented her at all – not counting her best friend, Jesse. Best friends were supposed to do that, anyway.

"So, Beca," Chloe said. "What do you do for a living?"

"What do _you_ do?" Beca asked. She honestly didn't like talking to people about herself, especially people she had just met.

"I asked you first."

Beca sighed. The redhead was adamant on knowing what the shorter woman's job was. "I DJ for a local radio station."

"WBUJ?" asked the redhead, raising a copper eyebrow.

"Um, yeah." Beca replied. She averted her eyes to the freezer beside her.

"I _love_ your mixes!" Chloe gushed with a blinding smile.

Beca let a small smile slip. "You never told me your occupation, Red."

"Big words and nicknames now, eh?" Chloe teased. She winked slyly before answering. "I'm the choir teacher for the local school."

Beca opened her mouth to respond with some remark, but her phone started to blare the opening notes to _Titanium_ by her role model, David Guetta. Chloe's eyes widened considerably at the ringtone.

"Sorry," Beca apologized with a glance up at Chloe. Chloe waved a hand, indicating that it was fine. Beca sighed when she noticed Jesse's name flashing on her phone screen. "What do you want now, Jesse?"

**"Now that's no way to treat your best friend!" **Jesse said through the phone. Beca didn't even need to ask to know that he was grinning like a fool at that moment.

"Answer my question, man."

**"Did you grab my pizza?"**

Beca sighed. She turned to look into the freezer beside her. The brunette opened the door and pulled out the correct pizza before tossing it into her cart right on top of a bag of Doritos. The chips emitted an odd _crunch_. It didn't matter if they were smashed or not – she'd eat them either way. "Yes."

**"Are you sure?"**

"Yes, Jesse, I'm sure. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to shopping."

**"Well what else do you need to buy? You've been there for almost an hour!"**

Beca pinched the bridge of her nose. "Underwear, Jesse. Fucking underwear."

**"I didn't need to know -"**

Beca clicked the 'end call' button and shoved her phone into her pocket. Chloe had an amused smile gracing her features.

"Underwear?" Chloe teased.

"I really didn't want to talk to him."

"Boyfriend?"

Beca made a face. "He wishes. That'd basically be like dating my brother."

Chloe nodded. She smiled again, but that quickly slid off her face when she glanced at her watch. She sighed.

"Well, it seems as if I've got to leave now," Chloe said dejectedly. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout. "I promised to have lunch with my parents today. Damn stubborn people, that's what they are." An amused grin flitted across Beca's face. Chloe pulled a Sharpie marker from her back pocket and grabbed Beca's hand. She then proceeded to neatly ink her number onto the brunette's hand, making sure to leave a _XOXO_ after the last digit.

The redhead quickly hugged the shorter woman. She then turned and walked away, glancing over her shoulder and winking at Beca. Beca gave her a small wave in return before staring at the number on her hand. She suddenly found herself smiling widely.

Beca had the feeling that she would be seeing the redheaded woman more often than not and for the first time in her life, she looked forward to the next time they would meet.

* * *

**Okay, this was rather weird, I know, and it's most certainly not as good as any of the others I've written. Chloe is a bit of a stalker, but then again, when she barges into Beca's shower, that was pretty creepy. Sort of, I guess, I don't know. **

**Note for Mitchsen fans that may or may not be reading this: I'll be posting a Mitchsen one-shot in a little bit. I just decided to give it a go. It probably won't happen again though, as I'm more comfortable writing Bechloe. **


	27. Sex by The 1945

**This was prompted by reneelx. It is also my first songfic, so it might be absolutely horrid. I even went and read several other songfics to get the general idea of how I had to do it.**

**The song is "Sex" by The 1945. It's actually a pretty good song :)**

**It took me forever to write this, so hopefully it's not much of a disappointment.**

* * *

**And this is how it starts**

**You take your shoes off in the back of my van**

**Yeah my shirt looks so good, when it's just hanging off your back**

**And she said use your hands in your spare time**

**We've got one thing in common, it's this tongue of mine she said.**

**She's got a boyfriend anyway.**

* * *

The meadow I had chosen for stargazing with a certain brunette seemed like something straight from a fairytale. The moon and stars were shining impossibly bright in the black sky. Occasionally, a light breeze would blow through. The soft, green grass would rustle gently and strands of my bright red hair would blow into my eyelashes. I liked to imagine that the rustling of the grass was whispers from lost loved ones instead. It was a nice thought.

I glanced over my shoulder. My parents' van was parked several paces behind me as my own car was sporting a flat tire. A petite brunette girl with an absurd amount of ear spikes and an overdose of eye shadow was perched in the open back. Goosebumps decorated her pale skin as another breeze blew through. Beca's eyebrows knitted together. She twisted and rooted around before grabbing an extra shirt of mine and pulling it on over her tank top. It was much too big and hung off her back. I couldn't help but think that she looked amazing in my shirt.

"Can we go home, now?" Beca asked. Her crisp voice sliced through the silence like a sharp blade cutting through soft butter. She seemed thoroughly agitated at the serenity. Of course this stargazing thing was a bad idea – Beca preferred to stay inside instead of getting fresh air. Her lack of a tan was clear proof of that.

Our gazes met. The navy blue hue of Beca's eyes bore into my cerulean irises. I wasn't ready to leave. Leaving would mean going back to our hectic lives and I couldn't handle that. Beca and I rarely saw each other. She had the Bellas to look after, outrageous shifts at the radio station, and she spent the majority of her free time with _him_. "No. Not yet." I wanted the old times back when we were inseparable. But no, _he_ stole her away from me.

I heard Beca huff and I watched as she tugged her shoes off. The brunette tossed her converse behind her, her socks soon following. She caught me staring. One of her eyebrows quirked. I turned my gaze back to the moon.

"Use your hands in your spare time," Beca muttered.

I turned around. "What is that supposed to mean?" I received a shrug in reply.

My eyes trace over the patterns in the heavens. I catch sight of several constellations that my father had pointed out to me when I was little. There was Orion, who was easily recognizable by his 'belt' of three stars, and then there was Draco, with his long tail, over by the North Star and Big Dipper.

"You and I have one thing in common," Beca suddenly says.

"Yeah?" I say without looking away from the sky. "And what might that be?"

"This tongue of mine."

Thoughts of what Beca could do with that tongue of hers flitted through my mind, drowning out her explanation. But I didn't want an explanation. My thoughts were probably better than the truth in her statement. I quickly shook them off. It was inappropriate to think of my friend like that. She probably meant something else entirely.

_She's got a boyfriend anyway._

* * *

**Twenty minutes before I drop you off**

**All we seem to do is talk about sex.**

**She's got a boyfriend anyway.**

**She's got a boyfriend anyway.**

* * *

It had been a month since I had last seen Beca. Since she made it known that stargazing was certainly frowned upon, I decided on a movie night instead.

The two of us were sitting on the couch with a respectable distance between us. Beca had a bowl of popcorn in her lap and she was staring blankly at the TV, which was currently playing _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_. If anyone else had looked at Beca, they would have thought that she was paying close attention to Harry and his friends. But I knew her better than that.

With a sigh, I grabbed the remote and shut off the TV. I had to leave to drop her off at her dorm in twenty minutes anyway.

"What'd you do that for, Chlo?" Beca asked.

I tucked my legs underneath my body and instead averted my gaze to my fingernails. "You're not enjoying this." Beca opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it back shut at my knowing glance.

"You need to get laid," Beca said nonchalantly. "You're…tenser than I remember."

Of course she would bring that up. I had reverted from my old ways of sleeping around and I had made it a whole year without a single one night stand. There was no way to explain as to why I suddenly quit it. It was nice – no strings attached, just one night of pleasure. But then it had suddenly started to feel wrong whenever Beca waltzed in to my life.

"I don't need to have sex to loosen up," I said. Beca raised an eyebrow. Our gazes met again. "Is that what you do whenever you need to loosen up? Have sex?"

Beca doesn't answer. She has _him_. She's got a boyfriend anyway. I've got to keep reminding myself that small, seemingly insignificant fact.

_She's got a boyfriend anyway_.

* * *

**I loved your friend when I saw his film**

**He's got a funny face**

**But I like that 'cause he still looks cool.**

**She's got a boyfriend anyway.**

**She's got a boyfriend anyway.**

* * *

The fan in my bedroom spun in slow circles above my head. My thoughts were loud and annoying and were currently preventing me from sleeping. They bounced around my mind, screaming and pounding their imaginary fists against the inside of my skull. It seemed that every time my eyes drooped shut, their voices grew angry and increased in volume.

I ran a hand over my tired face as I listened to the little demons in my mind.

_"- You loved him as a friend after seeing his film -"_

_"- He's got a rather funny face with that goofy grin of his -"_

_"- He still looks cool -"_

My hands gripped handfuls of my fiery locks. The voices were taunting me. Sure, I liked his soundtrack in his first film and it was pretty cool, but that doesn't mean he has won her over, right? Beca was hard to please. I knew she hated movies, yet she was dating a goofy boy who seemed to love movies more than her. She most certainly deserved better.

The voices grew quieter and quieter before finally fading out into a low buzz. My eyes drifted shut. He was cool, sure, but he wasn't going to keep Beca all to himself.

"Scratch that," I muttered into the darkness of my room. "She's got a boyfriend now. There's no time for Best Friend Chloe."

_"She's got a boyfriend now!"_

* * *

**Now we're on the bed in my room**

**And I'm about to fill his shoes.**

**But you say no.**

**You say no.**

**Does he take care of you**

**Or could I easily fill his shoes?**

**But you say no.**

**You say no.**

* * *

Psychology. That's what Beca needed help with. The brunette claimed that _he_ was too busy to help her with her homework. I never even took psychology in my college days and Google was my main resource at the moment.

The two of us were sitting together on the bed in my room. The dark blue bedspread was the same one I had been using since I was twelve years old. Beca's books and notebooks were spread willy nilly on the bed in a seemingly organized clutter.

"Next question," I muttered.

Beca looked back in her book. "Hey! Whadd'ya know? We're done!" She flopped backwards into a laying position on the bed, tossing her pencil onto the floor. My brow furrowed. I tidied up her stuff and set it on the floor beside the bed. Beca sat up. She propped her chin up in her hand.

"So," Beca started, "what's new in your life?"

I wanted to reply with a simple "Everything" but then that would require me to elaborate. Beca was still expecting an answer. I flashed her a quick smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. "Nothing. Same old, same old!" Beca raised an eyebrow, but luckily didn't question anything.

Our gazes meet, and only then did I notice how close we were sitting. Beca's gaze never wavered once; her steel blue eyes reminding me of a storm that was wickedly scary yet calming at the same time. I felt myself slowly leaning forward. Our breaths soon mingled as we grew closer still.

Beca's eyes suddenly widened and she turned her head at the last second. My lips collided with her cheek.

"No," Beca said, barely above a whisper. I scooted back to the edge of my bed. I was ashamed – I had just tried to kiss my best friend, who just happened to be in a relationship. "No." She gave her head a shake.

I ran a hand through my tresses before sheepishly looking up and meeting Beca's cold gaze. "Does he take care of you?" I asked in a shaky voice. The brunette didn't answer. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Could I fill his shoes?"

"No."

You said no. To which one, I don't know. The only thing I do know, is that you said no. You said _no_, dammit.

* * *

**And now we're just outside of town**

**And you're making your way down.**

**She's got a boyfriend anyway**

**She's got a boyfriend anyway.**

* * *

Beca's father and step-mother lived on the outskirts of town. Their house was made of tan bricks and was lavishly furnished, considering the fact that Dr. Mitchell earned quite a bit of money for being a college professor. My beat up Hyundai seemed out of place in the Mitchell driveway next to Dr. Mitchell's 2013 Dodge Journey.

I was picking up Beca for her date with…_Jesse_. The goofy boy had shown up on my doorstep and started spewing all his plans to me about their six month anniversary. He didn't even give me a chance to say that I didn't want to give Beca a ride to the fucking venue of their luxurious dinner date.

I honked twice before leaning against the wheel and rubbing a hand over my eyes. My eyes flickered back up when I saw movement.

The front door was opened and the small brunette slipped out into the night. She was clad in a dark blue polo, her trademark skinny jeans, and a pair of dark blue converse. A thin black tie hung loosely around her slender neck.

Beca made her way down the driveway to my car and climbed into the passenger seat. She was completely oblivious to the effect she had on me. Whether she meant to or not, she was breathtakingly beautiful. I gave my head a small shake before putting the car in reverse.

Thoughts like those were unwelcome, for she had a boyfriend anyway.

_She's got a boyfriend anyway_.

* * *

**And I'm not trying to stop you, love**

**If we can't do anything we might as well just fuck.**

**She's got a boyfriend anyway.**

**She's got a boyfriend anyway.**

* * *

Alcohol and reruns of _Pretty Little Liars_ were my friends tonight. Aubrey had called – presumably to check up on me – but I just let it go straight to voicemail. I wanted to be alone with my 'friends' for the night with no interruptions. I planned on getting absolutely smashed – anything to get a certain brunette to leave my thoughts.

Four episodes, five beers, and half of the bottle of vodka later, knocking sounded at the door just as my phone vibrated with the twenty-second text message from Aubrey. I attempted to ignore the knocking, but it only grew louder.

Grumbling, I pulled myself to my feet and drunkenly stumbled to the door. I flung it open and came face to face with the one girl I was trying to drown out of my thoughts. Her brow was creased with worry and her expression turned to one of surprise at the smell of the alcohol wafting off my body.

"Um, are you alright?" Beca asked. "You look pretty drunk."

"I feel amazing," I slurred and accompanied it with a smile.

Beca smiled wryly. "I'm sure." She nodded tensely. "You wouldn't happen to know why Aubrey calls me out of the blue, claiming that you wouldn't answer your phone, now would you?"

A drunken giggle falls from my lips. "Nope." I turn and stumble back to the couch, promptly tripping over an invisible rock and landing face first into the cushions. I hear Beca sigh as she steps inside and shuts the door behind her.

Beca grabs my shoulders and hauls me up to a sitting position. My drunken mind takes that in the wrong way.

As she takes a step back, I reach out and attempt to grab her wrist, missing by a good two feet and grabbing nothing but air. "Hey," I protested. "I'm not trying to stop you, love." I giggled again and fell over onto my side. Maybe drinking all that alcohol wasn't my wisest decision.

Beca rubs her face with her hands. "Chloe, you're drunk," she points out. "And even if you weren't, we can't do anything anyway."

I shrug. "If we can't do anything, we might as well just fuck."

The last thing I remember before passing out was a dark expression falling onto Beca's face as she spun on her heel and walked right out of my apartment. She stopped in the doorway and turned back to face me. "I've got a boyfriend, Chlo." Then the door slammed shut.

That's right. She's got a boyfriend anyway.

* * *

**You've got your tongue pierced anyway**

**You're in your high tops any day**

**You're in your skinny jeans anyway**

**You and your fit friends anyway**

**I'd take them all out any day**

**They've all got black combs anyway**

**You've all got boyfriends anyway.**

* * *

I'm the couples date caddy. Or so everyone seems to think. Now I'm giving Beca, Fat Amy, and Lilly a ride to the local fairgrounds for their triple date with their boyfriends. I was still confused as to why they hadn't ridden together in one of their own cars.

I glanced in the rearview mirror to see that Beca was showing Lilly her new tongue piercing. She didn't eat for three days after she got that damned thing in her tongue. I warned her about it for a whole week before calling it a lost cause. Once Beca had her mind set, she wasn't going to change it. Beca suddenly leaned over and wiped at her brand new high tops that Jesse had recently bought her. They clashed horribly with the skinny jeans she was wearing, but no one had the heart to tell her. But then again, she probably didn't care in the first place. She didn't care if she humiliated herself, just as long as she made Jesse happy. I averted my eyes back to the road.

Fat Amy was cracking jokes from her seat in the passenger seat. The large Australian had a knack for comedy and it often came in handy for brightening someone's mood or for loosening the tension. She randomly pulled three black combs from her pocket. She handed one to Beca and Lilly and stuck the other one in her hair like it was a pick.

I let a small smile slip as Fat Amy told the story behind the three combs. The fairgrounds came into view and I drove along until I reached the designated spot where the couples would all meet. Jesse, Donald, and Bumper were already waiting. The girls thanked me for the ride before clambering out of the vehicle and approaching their other halves with face-splitting grins.

My eyes followed the girls. The three of them each received a sweet kiss from their boyfriend. They were all so happy.

Beca's got that tongue piercing, her high tops, her skinny jeans, and some pretty awesome friends. I would take the girls out any day with their black combs, but they've all got boyfriends anyway. The boys were their world now and it seemed as if "Best Friend Chloe" was just going to fade into the black and white background of their lives.

I smiled sadly.

"They've all got boyfriends anyway."

* * *

**Okay, I don't know if this is how reneelx pictured this to be. I either took the song way too seriously, or made it way too melancholy. And it's probably horrible as it is. So... Yeah!**

**I've also received some very awesome prompts from several people!**

**And for the people who are reading Hit in the Twinny Twin Twin, I'm currently having writers block with that. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up within the next week or so, which is in a really long time, I know. Sorry for the inconvenience!**


	28. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note. Sorry if I got anyone's hopes up! Please read?**

**The first thing I want to say, is that I made several embarrassing mistakes in my last one-shot. I received a review saying that I got several lyrics wrong, that the comb thing was a ****_fucking hairstyle_****, and that I misinterpreted the song. ****_I even got the band name wrong._**** Like, after I received that, I was so embarrassed. Like seriously! I crawled into bed, pulled the blankets over my head, and totally reevaluated my entire life. I was ****_that_**** embarrassed. I was even embarrassed that I was so embarrassed.**

**Lesson Learned Here: Never let me write songfics. Ever.**

**Secondly, I have a busy schedule before summer ends. I have soccer, softball, and basketball practices and games now so updates might not be as frequent or whatever. I have some awesome prompts to write, and I hope to get those written ASAP. **

**And last of all, if you guys would so kind as to ignore that songfic and I am so terribly sorry reneelx for totally butchering your prompt! Just... no more songfics for me. Bad and embarrassing things happen.**


	29. Oooooh, Lucy's Got A Girlyfriend!

**I am exhausted... Beyond exhausted, really. But I thought that you guys would appreciate another one-shot. So, here it is! Sorry if it's horrible! I'm half-asleep..**

* * *

Lucille poked her head over the upstairs banister and peered down into the living room, where her mothers were cuddled together on the couch, presumably watching _Rizzoli and Isles_ or _Castle_. The fifteen year old gnawed on her lower lip. She had to ask them something of the utmost importance but she was honestly scared to death, regardless of the fact that they most likely wouldn't care.

The short brunette – who also happened to be the exact replica of Beca – drew in a deep breath before descending the stairs. Her redheaded mother looked up and flashed her a bright smile.

"Hey, sweetie!" Chloe greeted Lucille. "I thought you were watching a movie?"

"It ended." That was a lie. She didn't even watch a movie.

"Come watch _Rizzoli and Isles_ with us, kiddo," Beca said, patting the space beside her. "I know you love this show – but it's mostly because you have a lady crush on Jane."

Lucille felt the blush creep up her cheeks. "Ma!" She plopped down into the seat beside Beca. She looked down at her hands as she thought about how to bring up her dilemma. She decided to just go for it. "Can I ask you two something?"

Beca paused the TV and then turned so she could lean against her wife and focus on Lucille. "Sure thing, kiddo. What is it?"

The small girl nervously twirled a lock of her chocolate hair around a finger. "Would it, um, be too m-much trouble to like, have a g-girl over for dinner some time?" she asked, her words growing softer the further in to her sentence she got.

Beca grinned slyly, intent on giving her daughter a little bit of teasing. "It depends." Lucille's eyes snapped up to her mother's identical eyes. "Is this a platonic friendship or something…a bit more?" She waggled her eyebrows, earning herself a swat on the thigh from Chloe.

Lucille's brow furrowed, but quickly smoothed out as she looked back down at her hands. "This girl may or may not be my girlfriend." She glanced up at her parents, expecting to see a frown that they weren't told about this sooner, but was instead met with two megawatt smiles.

"How long has this been going on?" Chloe asked, still smiling.

"Almost two months."

Barrett suddenly appeared beside his twin sister. He was also sporting a grin. "You finally grew the lady balls to tell them, sis! I applaud you!" Lucille slugged Barrett in the shoulder.

"Were you listening?!"

"Obviously!"

"You're such a man who- I mean, you're such a horrible person!"

Chloe rolled her eyes before shooting her wife a pointed glare. The twins were starting to pick up on her foul mouth just like Leon, who was now twenty and attending his sophomore year at Barden, yet he often got in trouble for swearing like a sailor in classes. Beca simply shrugged. Chloe was livid when Barrett's and Lucille's first word was also a swear word. The redhead even went as far as to withhold sex from Beca for a whole month.

"So, who is this girl?" Beca asked.

Lucille stopped squabbling with her brother. "It's a secret." She winked before tugging Barrett down level with her and hissing some threat in his ear. The boy's eyes widened and he nodded vigorously. Lucille released Barrett, smiling sweetly at him before he turned and scurried upstairs to his room. She turned back to her mothers. "So, when can I have her over?"

* * *

Lucille was pretty sure she was going to draw blood soon if she didn't stop gnawing on her lip. Tonight was the night that her girlfriend was coming over for dinner. She was sure that the other girl was just as nervous as her, if not more.

The short girl glanced into the kitchen. Beca was dancing along to a song on the radio as she cooked dinner and Chloe was perched on the countertop, watching her wife in amusement. Lucille smiled. She had heard stories about how Grandma and Grandpa Mitchell would argue on a daily basis and she couldn't be any happier that her parents were still madly in love. Even though it was quite nauseating when Lucille would walk in on them making out like teenagers.

"Hey, Lucy!" Chloe called after her daughter. Lucille stepped into the kitchen. "When is this girlfriend of yours supposed to be showing up?"

"6:30 on the dot. She's very punctual," Lucille answered.

Beca glanced at the digital clock on the microwave. "That's in fifteen minutes. You might want to go make yourself presentable."

The girl looked down at her clothing choice of a dark blue Hollister shirt, artfully ripped skinny jeans, and mismatched socks. "Ma, I'm fine."

"Kiddo, you look like me when I was in college," Beca commented.

"That's a lie," Chloe commented. "You never wore anything other than plaid and your combat boots with ridiculously tight skinny jeans."

Beca glared at the redhead. She threateningly pointed the sauce covered spoon at her wife. "If you know what's best for you, you would stop talking right now, Red."

Lucille grinned before silently slipping out of the kitchen. Her parents got into playful little spats every day and it usually ended with them kissing. She had caught them kissing many times and was starting to get used to the sight – which wasn't necessarily supposed to be taken as a good sign.

She hopped up the stairs and entered her room. The neon green walls were a comforting sight that somewhat calmed her scrambling nerves. Several awards decorated the shelf above her bed. Her and her brothers were huge sports junkies. Lucille herself had gotten hooked on hockey, much to Beca's delight, whereas Barrett preferred baseball and Leon had received a scholarship for soccer.

Fifteen minutes passed by much too quickly. The chiming doorbell echoed through the house.

Lucille sprinted from her room. "I got it! I got it!" She jokingly saluted her redheaded mother as she passed her in the hallway before sliding down the banister, shoving Barrett to the side, and opening the door.

The brunette smiled brightly at the blonde girl on the other side of the door. Lucille stepped forward and quickly pecked her on the cheek before taking her hand and pulling her inside. Beca rounded the corner outside the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"Mayce!" Beca greeted with her lopsided grin. "You're here just in time to meet Lucy's girlfriend!" Lucille's face flushed, which didn't go unnoticed by her mother. Beca's eyes widened. "No fucking way!" She then turned on her heel and sprinted up the stairs in search of her wife, excitedly shouting, "Chlo! You'll never guess who Lucille's girlfriend is!"

"Who?"

"Guess! Guess!"

"Good God, Bec. I'll see her in a few seconds – stop acting like such a child, you psychotic woman!"

Chloe appeared at the bottom of the staircase with a giggling Beca following so close she kept clipping her heels. Lucille and Mayce were still standing by the door, both with small smiles on their face. The redhead grinned at the sight of the girls. She then turned to her wife with a hand outstretched.

"Come on, Pint-Size. Pay up," Chloe said. "I totally called this."

Beca sighed as she pulled a crumpled ten dollar bill from her back pocket. "You only got lucky!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

Lucille rolled her eyes. She turned to face Mayce. "We may as well set the table while they're fighting over whether or not Mom was lucky. It may take a while, after all."

Mayce nodded knowingly. She had known the women for her whole life and knew that they could "fight" for hours. And the blonde also had to make a good first impression as the girlfriend for she knew that even though they already knew her, they'd want to "evaluate" whether or not she was good enough for Lucy.

With a glance at her parents, Lucille confirmed that they weren't paying any attention to her or Mayce. She quickly pecked the taller blonde's lips before walking to the kitchen to set the table.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Beca and Chloe stopped their playful bickering. Beca rolled her eyes out of habit. "And they thought I didn't see that!"

"Don't act like you and I didn't kiss with my parents in the same room."

* * *

**And there it is. It probably isn't as good as it could be, and for that, I apologize. **

**Also, I have a bit more free time because at soccer practice on Friday, my teammate thought it'd be a good idea to slide tackle me and now my knee is all whacked up. I couldn't be catcher at my softball tournament yesterday and today and my softball coach said I'm not allowed to play soccer until the season is over - which is in a week. But the good thing is that I only have to get up early Tuesday for basketball, so I have more time to write something.**


	30. I'd Withstand A Storm For You

**This was prompted by JasperWhiteWolf (he writes awesome Mitchsen too [I think you're a 'he'. If not, this just got incredibly awkward]) and I really enjoyed writing this one (even though my parents kept walking into my room every three minutes to bother me with stupid questions, then making me get up to shut my door. I swear, I lost four pounds just doing that).**

**Enough with my petty rambling - I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Beca stirred in her sleep as a loud thunder clap reverberated through the air. Lightning flickered across the sky, illuminating the brunette's dorm room with an eerie blue color. Her eyes slowly slid open at another clap of thunder. She could hear the rain's pitter patter on the window pane on the opposite side of the room. Beca rolled back over, intent on going back to sleep, but she suddenly shot straight up in bed. Chloe.

The redhead had an unfortunate fear of thunderstorms as Beca had discovered one night when a particularly nasty storm passed through when the brunette happened to have spent the night with her. Beca threw her blanket to the side and grabbed a nearby jacket and a pair of sweatpants from the floor. She pulled them on over her tank top and shorts before grabbing her lanyard with her keys and rape whistle attached. The brunette shoved her bare feet into a pair of sneakers with a wince. She was sure to have blisters in the morning.

The hallway was silent outside the dorm. With a quick glance at her phone, Beca confirmed that everyone was right to be in their dorms at two in the morning. Thunder rattled the sky outside once again. Beca was sure that Chloe was having a heart attack by now or crawling into Aubrey's bed with the blonde, which would naturally make her cranky in the morning. Much like a bear that didn't sleep long enough.

Beca trudged to the end of the hallway to the door that led to the torrential downpour outside. She pulled her hood over her head, flung the door open, and quickly snapped it back shut as she stepped into the rain. The brunette sprinted through the night to her car, her path occasionally lighting up like the Fourth of July by lightning forking through the heavy clouds.

"Jesus Christ," Beca muttered to herself once she clambered into her battered car, already chilled to the bone. She cranked the heat up even though it was barely a five minute drive to Chloe's apartment that she shared with Aubrey.

The trip took longer than five minutes because Beca had to work her windshield wipers on its highest setting, and even that wasn't enough to help her see the road clearly. Surely there was a flash flood warning by now, but Beca couldn't be deterred. She squinted through the rain pattering against her windshield and steadily drove through the deserted streets of Atlanta.

Beca finally pulled into the parking lot of Chloe's apartment complex, parking her car in the spot beside the redhead's beat up Hyundai. In one smooth motion, the brunette pulled her keys from the ignition, leapt out of her car, and took off running to the building after slamming the door shut. Luckily, their apartment was on the first floor so Beca didn't have to climb any rickety staircases or get stuck in a shitty elevator that crapped out hallway up the shaft.

The brunette sorted through the keys on her lanyard with numb fingers. Despite only having four keys (dorm key, car key, apartment key, and rehearsal space key), Beca found it difficult to find the right one to her girlfriend's apartment. She finally shoved the correct one into the lock and gave it a sharp twist before falling into the room.

It was sensibly warmer inside the apartment than it was outside. Beca peeled her sopping wet jacket from her body and hung it on the nearby coat rack, her soaked through sweatpants soon following along with her sneakers. Thunder clapped again, rattling inside Beca's chest as she shook her wet hair from her face. A soft whimper sounded from Chloe's room with a bear-like snore coming from Aubrey's room right after. Beca bit back a laugh as she stealthily stepped into her girlfriend's room.

In the dark, Beca could faintly make out Chloe's silhouette underneath her purple duvet. The redhead was curled up in a small ball and facing away from Beca. Beca carefully slid under the duvet and wrapped her arms around the redhead from behind. Chloe immediately twisted around and buried her face into the brunette's neck, her hands twisting into Beca's damp tank top.

"Thank God you're here, Bree – wait, why are you wet?"

"Nice guess."

"Beca?!" Chloe exclaimed, shooting out of Beca's arms in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

Beca grinned, even though she knew Chloe couldn't see. She pulled Chloe back down into a laying position and kissed her forehead. "Did you think I wouldn't come and protect you from the big bad storm?"

Chloe sighed in contentment as she nuzzled further into Beca's embrace, planting a soft kiss to the pale expanse of skin that was Beca's throat. "Thank you, Bec."

"I don't mind getting pneumonia if it means getting to keep you safe from all these 'sharknados'," Beca teased.

"Don't tease me about that, Mitchell. I won't be coming to your rescue when you're getting eaten by a shark in your own dorm room," Chloe chided.

"That was harsh, especially after me playing hero." Beca made the move to get up, but Chloe grabbed a hold of Beca's waist and pulled her closer. "That's what I thought."

* * *

**Okay, this could probably be a bit better, but I like it just the way it is. Hopefully you guys and gals do too!**


	31. 25

**Alright! I haven't posted in a while, and I apologize for that. **

**This one was prompted by a guest and was supposed to be out on July 22 - Chloe Beale's birthday - but I was busy and also had the misfortune of having writer's block. So, here it is! (can we just pretend it's the 22nd?)**

* * *

"I don't want you to go," Chloe pouted, pulling Beca into yet another embrace.

"And I really don't want to go, but I have to do this. It's not very often I get told I'm DJ-ing someplace other than Georgia," Beca spoke into Chloe's shoulder.

The short brunette had to leave for Los Angeles for a week long gig at _The Bomb_, a new club that was opening up. There were several pros, like being paid a ridiculously large amount of money and getting to see the city Beca once wanted to live in, but there was one major drawback to the whole ordeal – Beca would miss Chloe's twenty-fifth birthday, which was in six days. The brunette honestly didn't want to miss it, but Chloe had insisted that she go. The redhead was really starting to regret that decision now.

"I know," Chloe mumbled.

"Besides," Beca said with a grin, "I'll be around for all of your other birthdays!"

Chloe grinned and released her hold on Beca just as her flight was called. Her grin slid from her face. Beca – catching sight of her girlfriend's melancholy expression – stood up on her tiptoes and kissed her lips. The redhead grinned again.

"I have to go now." Beca awkwardly pointed over her shoulder.

Chloe nodded solemnly. She kissed Beca again. "Call me when you land?"

"Of course."

* * *

It had been three days since Beca left for LA and Aubrey made it her mission to drag Chloe out of the apartment every day (at Beca's request). By the way Chloe was moping around, someone would assume that the two had broken up.

"Stop laying around!" Aubrey scolded her best friend as she entered the apartment. Chloe looked up from her slumped position on the couch with an ice cream carton cradled in her arms. "We're going out! Go shower and make yourself look presentable!"

Chloe hauled herself to her feet with a grumble. She tossed her spoon at Aubrey, who caught the flying piece of silverware. Aubrey pointed sternly at the bathroom door with the spoon. "Go. Shower. Now."

"Okay, _Mom_," Chloe said with a sly grin.

Aubrey pursed her lips. "Would you rather stay here and eat fattening foods?"

"It's my dream!"

"Too bad." Chloe pouted. "We're going shopping – which is the next best thing to eating your fattening foods."

"As if you know the difference," Chloe muttered under her breath as she walked to the bathroom.

"I do too know the difference, thank you very much!" Aubrey exclaimed. She place her hands on her hips like a disapproving mother. "Now stop your bellyaching and go shower!"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'…"

Chloe disappeared inside the bathroom, the door closing behind her with a small click. Aubrey pulled her phone from her pocket and immediately started composing a new text message to a certain short brunette.

_Your girlfriend is a pain in the ass when she's sulking._

Her phone buzzed mere seconds later with Beca's reply of, _You're still getting her out to see the sun though, right? I'd hate to come back home to a pasty white ass._

Aubrey scoffed, knowing perfectly well that Beca was flashing her signature smirk. _You're being quite the aca-bitch to the person who is keeping your girlfriend from getting a so-called pasty white ass._

_It's a specialty. Anyway, you're keeping Chloe's schedule open on her birthday, correct?_

_I have it under control, Mitchell. I'll keep her busy until Friday._

_Good._

* * *

"Keep her busy and distracted until six," Beca spoke to her phone across the hotel room, which was currently on speakerphone.

_'Your lack of trust in me is severely disappointing, Mitchell,'_ sounded Aubrey's voice. _'But then again, she works until three so I only have to keep her occupied for three hours. Do you think a movie or two and a coloring book will suffice? Chloe loves those.'_

"Why don't you just go and take Chloe to the movie theatre instead of making her watch one she has already seen?" Beca asked as she zipped up a suitcase.

_'Because we did that yesterday,'_ Aubrey replied.

"Then do it again!"

_'First of all, Chloe took ten minutes to choose what movie she even wanted to see, and second of all, I don't think you realize just how expensive movie theatre's are!'_

Beca sighed. "The Spongebob coloring book can keep Chloe entertained for hours, but she only uses it when there's absolutely nothing else to do."

The sound of Aubrey snorting echoed around the room. _'A Spongebob coloring book? Seriously?'_

"Don't poke fun! Sometimes she draws us and some of the other Bellas in the background!"

_'You are joking.'_

"Dixie Chicks serious. It's in the closet by the huge bag of colored pencils."

Beca could hear Aubrey rummaging around. The brunette smiled to herself as she zipped up the last suitcase. Sure, she had a lot of fun while in LA, but she was quite glad she didn't run off after her first year at Barden. Los Angeles was a fast and hectic environment that was like a labyrinth for someone who didn't know the in's and out's. Being with Chloe was where she belonged. Chloe was home.

_'You have a shit ton of colored pencils!'_

And anywhere near Aubrey and the Bellas was also home.

* * *

"Bree, I don't need to go anywhere for my birthday," Chloe said. "I'm perfectly fine with staying in, eating takeout Chinese food, and coloring in my Spongebob coloring book."

"I know you are, which is why we're going out to a club," Aubrey stated.

"But Beca's not going to be there," the redhead whined as she finished coloring in Plankton and started on Karen.

"You've handled six days without Beca and you have yet another day. I'm sure you'll live."

"Fine." Chloe dropped her pencil onto the table. "How much time do I have to get ready?"

"As long as you need."

"An hour, got it."

…

"So do I qualify for going out to this club?"

Aubrey looked up from her phone to scrutinize her best friend's choice of outfit. Chloe had donned a strapless, neon yellow dress (it wasn't hard on the eyes and didn't clash with her hair, thank the gods) and wore black heels that made her a good four inches taller. Her red hair was pinned back, but several locks hung loose to frame her face. A light amount of black eyeliner made the blue hues of her eyes appear even brighter than usual.

"Do you want me to express my own opinion or say what Beca would say?" Aubrey questioned.

"Both."

"Alright. I think you look stunning, but as Beca would say, abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous, Red."

Chloe snorted at the accuracy of Aubrey's comment. Beca's foul mouth often worked its way into her compliments. It's actually quite amusing until she says the wrong thing to the wrong person.

"So are _you_ ready to go is now the question," Chloe said, eyeing Aubrey's black slacks and green blouse that matched her eyes. "You're not going to wear a dress?"

"Who says I _have_ to wear a dress to go clubbing?" Aubrey asked. She quirked an eyebrow.

"I was only asking!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go already!"

…

Aubrey pulled up to _Shoxx_, Chloe's favorite club in Atlanta. Only everything seemed off. The first thing that Chloe noticed was that there was no line to get inside, which was quite strange considering there was always a line wrapped around the building. Also, one could usually see the lasers and strobe lights flashing from outside. There was none of that. You couldn't even hear the music.

"Bree, I'm pretty sure it's closed," Chloe said slowly.

"Nonsense!" Aubrey exclaimed. She opened her door and clambered out of the vehicle, Chloe uncertainly doing the same. "This place is never closed – you know that!"

The blonde grabbed Chloe's arm and pulled her to the door. She pushed it open, and the two of them quickly stepped inside before the heavy metal door swung shut behind them, plummeting everything into darkness.

"Jesus Christ, Bree!" Chloe shouted. "This place is fucking closed and you are creeping me the hell out!" Aubrey only laughed in reply.

The lights suddenly flickered on, illuminating the huge crowd standing before her. "SURPRISE!" Chloe jumped in surprise before a blinding smile decorated her features. She was pushed forward by Aubrey and everyone swarmed forth to hug the birthday girl. The redhead caught sight of Cynthia Rose, Denise, Stacie, Lilly, Fat Amy, Jesse, Ashley, Jessica, Donald, and many of her co-workers that she deemed tolerable. She was passed along and received many "Happy birthday!"s from everyone. Fat Amy also couldn't seem to let Chloe go.

"You guys!" Chloe exclaimed once she was released from Amy's embrace _again_. "How did you do all this?"

"You haven't even seem half of it, Red," Cynthia said.

The lights were flipped off again. This time, every surface in the room was glowing from glow sticks taped to the edges. Glow sticks that were twisted into necklaces, bracelets, headbands, and glasses all appeared on everyone.

"How the hell did I miss all of this?" Chloe demanded.

"Nothing special. You're just really easy to trick," Aubrey said. "Anyway, before everyone gets drunk out of their minds, you're opening your presents!"

Chloe was then led to a glowing table – she was handed glow stick accessories as she passed Jessica and Ashley – and was pushed into a glow stick lined chair.

"I lied about you having presents," Aubrey said. "You only have _a_ present."

"Okay," Chloe said uncertainly. "What is it?"

"Turn around." Chloe's eyes widened. That wasn't Aubrey's voice…

The redhead whirled around in her seat. There, her small figure outlined with glow sticks and her smile illuminated by the light-up retainer in her mouth, was Beca. Chloe was out of her seat and attached to Beca's lips in no time at all.

"You're not supposed to be back until tomorrow," Chloe said once they separated.

"I couldn't miss your birthday, especially after spending a huge chunk of my paycheck to rent this place and to buy all these glow sticks," Beca stated.

"_You_ set this up?!"

"Do you honestly think Aubrey could've set this all up? She doesn't even possess the ability to let loose."

"Hey!"

"Whatever – let's get to glow sticking!"

* * *

**Okay, this may not be exactly what you (my dear Guest) wanted, but I tried. And sorry for making Chloe appear like a three year old. I had to add ****_something_**** to make this longer and coloring books just came into the equation. Oh well...**


	32. Zombie Killers

**I haven't updated this in a little over a week and I'm sorry if you expected one sooner. This oneshot isn't as long as I would've liked, but whatever. I suppose it'll do. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chloe rounded a corner in the dark building, her loaded pistol held at the ready and flashlight illuminating the room. Beca marched in after her, her rifle held ready. A single zombie was in the room with them but it was quickly disposed of by a single incendiary round from Beca's rifle.

"No fair!" Chloe exclaimed, momentarily dropping her Xbox controller and throwing her hands above her head. "I was gonna kill him!"

Beca snorted. She never looked away from the TV screen as she replied, "It's not my fault that your trigger finger isn't fast enough."

The two women were currently playing _Left 4 Dead 2_ and had instantly become immersed in the game. Chloe - who was used to playing on their Wii - would sometimes jerk her controller to fight off the zombie horde, which often resulted in her getting downed and using up all the First Aid kits they had. The other two of their virtual team were CPU's and would sometimes fend off the zombies much more efficiently than Chloe. Beca, however, wasn't going to be telling her that anytime soon though.

The redhead steered her character to follow Beca's, which was currently jumping out the open window and onto the roof of a camper. Beca opened fire on the undead beasts around her. The CPU's followed suit. The brunette turned her character to fend off a jockey before reloading her weapon. Chloe squealed and jerked her controller as she accidentally startled the sobbing witch that was nearby. With a smirk, Beca opened fire on the witch and barely managed to kill it before it reached Chloe's character.

"This game is so stupid. We should go back to playing Wii," Chloe said, half-heartedly pulling the correct trigger to slice a zombies head right off with her virtual machete.

"Let's just finish this level," Beca argued. "Then we can go back to that dancing game that you love so much."

"Fine."

So they continued to carve through the fake zombie horde. It wasn't much longer after that until Chloe was smashing the buttons on the controller and squealing as her character was being chased by a hunter, totally ignoring Beca telling her that button smashing wouldn't help her any.

"Chloe!" Beca laughed. Chloe was jerking her controller over her head and bouncing around on the floor. "You're going to break the controller! Or yourself!"

Chloe calmed down once all her pursuers were killed. "Sorry. This most definitely isn't the Wii. There's too many buttons to push."

"There's only three main buttons that you _need_ to push, babe," Beca pointed out.

"Shut up."

Beca smirked, carrying on with randomly spewing bullets into the oncoming horde. It was no surprise when the redhead started smashing the buttons again. Chloe huffed as her character was soon surrounded by zombies and they were mauling her to death. When Beca turned her character to help Chloe's, the redhead leaned to her left to block Beca's view of the TV. The brunette nudged her girlfriend out of the way with her foot. Once Chloe was saved (Chloe honestly didn't care at this point), they moved on down the street, which just so happened to be filled with cars with the alarm on.

"Be sure you don't shoot any of these cars," Beca advised.

"Why not?"

"The car alarm will go off and attract a gajillion more zombies."

A sly grin formed on Chloe's face. She leaned into Beca's line of sight, knocked the brunette's controller out of her hands, and shot the car. A loud roar came from their speakers, indicating that the fake zombies were pissed off and coming. Chloe giggled triumphantly but Beca tackled her to the floor, sending Chloe's controller skidding across the floor.

"You are such an asshole," Beca joked as she pinned Chloe to the ground.

Chloe flipped them so she was now pinning Beca down. "Let's play _Dance Dance_ now."

Beca rolled out from under her girlfriend and put the redhead in a playful headlock. "We still have to finish the level!"

The two continued to grapple on the floor, both completely oblivious to their characters getting mauled on the screen. Virtual screams of agony came from the speakers but the two still continued on with their wrestling match.

Chloe finally rolled on top of Beca and pinned the brunette's hands above her head. "Say that you want to play _Dance Dance_!" Beca shook her head and tried to roll them over, but to no avail. The redhead grinned evilly as she leaned down until their lips were almost touching. "Do you want to play it now?"

Beca lurched forward, capturing Chloe's lips with her own. As the two of them kissed, the idea of playing video games was long gone and replaced with..._other_... thoughts.

* * *

**Okay, I really enjoy playing ****_Left 4 Dead 2_****, even though it's an older game that almost no one plays. I'll play it whenever I have nothing else to do, but I'm pretty sure my dad sold it. Which sucks.**

**Anyway, I'm currently working on another chapter for 'Hit In the Twinny Twin Twin' and another Mitchsen oneshot. I also have an idea for another Triple Treble, which some people really seem to like when I write it. Keep your eyes peeled for those if you're interested.**


	33. New Pet

**Sorry for the lack of updating! School has started, which has resulted in endless amounts of homework, stress, grueling soccer practices, and no time for myself. Plus I had no inspiration for a while. **

**I apologize if this oneshot is horrible and dreadfully short. I couldn't really think of anything else to go with it...**

* * *

"We should get a pet."

Beca paused her video game to stare incredulously at her redheaded wife. "You do realize that the twins just turned three and would be trampled by any animal, right?" She gestured to Barrett and Lucille playing with blocks on the floor in front of her.

"We don't have to get a dog," Chloe said. "A little adorable rabbit would be enough."

"Rabbits just poop everywhere and Leon would get the idea to give his vegetables to it instead of eating them."

Chloe made a face as she plopped onto the couch beside Beca. "You're such a party pooper."

Beca simply shrugged and turned back to her video game. "Sorry for not being sorry."

"We should just go to the pet store and look at all the little animals," Chloe said. Her head lolled to the side and landed on her wife's shoulder. "Pleeeeaaaaase?"

Beca sighed. She stood no chance against her wife when Chloe really wanted something. "Fine."

* * *

"Oooh, how about a cat, Beca?" Chloe exclaimed excitedly as she pointed at the cages with kittens.

"You know I'm deathly allergic to cats!" Beca protested. "If I even touch one I break out in fucking hives. It's not very pleasant, let me tell you that now."

Chloe made a face. "Yeah, I forgot." She smiled brightly at the sight of the hamsters. "How about a hamster?"

"I'd step on that thing." The redhead shot her a curious look. "On accident, of course! Leon or the twins might squeeze him to death too. So no hamster."

The redhead heaved with a great sigh. It was much harder finding a pet than she originally thought. She knew that Beca wasn't much of an animal person, but she thought a puppy would be a good thing for the kids. But Aubrey was allergic and then she'd never have her best friend over again. This was proving to be extremely difficult. No cat, no hamster, no rabbit, and no dog. Perhaps some sort of reptile?

Chloe wandered off to the reptile section while Beca hung around the ferrets. Beca leaned closer to the glass tanks the ferrets resided in. She scrunched her nose at the smell emanating from the foul creatures.

"Well, you little fuckers smell so we most certainly won't be buying one of you," Beca stated. She jumped back when one of the ferrets whipped around and hissed at her. She quickly glanced around before sticking her tongue out at the animal in retaliation. "Little shithead…"

The small brunette wandered away from the ferrets to the fish tanks. If anything, they could just get a goldfish. Leon wouldn't care – he'd probably take care of the thing himself if need be.

However, on her way to the fish tanks, a flash of red caught her attention. Beca turned and her navy eyes widened at the sight of a giggling Chloe holding a _fucking snake _with a wary attendant standing beside her. The creepy little bugger wrapped loosely around her wrist and started slithering its way up Chloe's arm. Its forked tongue flickered out of its mouth, tickling her arm and eliciting another giggle.

"What the hell are you doing?" Beca demanded, pointing a finger at the snake.

"Beca!" Chloe exclaimed happily. "Look at this little guy! Isn't he cute?" The redhead held out her arm and stepped forward.

_"Cute?"_ Beca sputtered. "That thing is possibly a killing machine and you think it's _cute_?"

Chloe shrugged as she stroked the small, diamond shaped head with a finger. "He's pretty cool." Her eyes suddenly widened as she came to a sudden realization. A wicked grin spread across her lips. "Is Beca Mitchell scared of snakes?"

"Fucking terrified! _Now put that thing back where it came from_."

The attendant took the snake back and put it back in its glass tank where it then curled up under the plastic log. Chloe smugly pecked her wife on the cheek before flouncing away, presumably off to find something else to scare the shit out of Beca.

Beca continued on her way to the fish tanks. Surely Chloe couldn't find anything else life threatening, right?

On the other side of the store, Chloe was absentmindedly staring at a chinchilla. A glance at the price tag confirmed that it was much too expensive. Besides, Beca probably didn't think a chinchilla would be too good of an idea either. Plus Lucille was currently going through a phase where she would yank on anything that looked fluffy and the chinchilla's tail was plenty fluffy. They were a pain in the ass to take care of anyway.

Beca silently wandered through the maze of fish tanks. There were clown fish, puffer fish, koi, and little goldfishes. There was basically any type of fish you could think of. The brunette stopped in front of a tank with a particularly interesting looking fish.

"The dragonfish, eh? He's a cool little bugger." She caught sight of the price tag. "Twenty dollars for a fish? Nope. Nevermind." The brunette turned around to walk away when she almost ran into her wife. "I don't think we need a pet, Chlo. The kids are a good substitute."

Chloe smacked Beca's arm. "I already got us a pet, silly."

Beca's eyes widened to the size of saucers. _"What?"_

"Yeah!" Chloe chirped. "Now, close your eyes."

The brunette did as she was told, albeit a bit cautiously. She raised an eyebrow when she felt something being clipped around her neck. Beca opened her eyes and saw her reflection in the glass tanks around her.

"Chlo, why exactly is there a dog collar around my neck?"

Chloe smiled cheekily, pulling Beca into her body by the brunette's hips. She leaned in close. "Because you're our new pet," she replied in a sultry whisper, earning herself a shiver from the smaller woman.

"I think I can live with that..."

* * *

**Yeah... Not one of my best.. But I hope you guys find it somewhat entertaining?**

**And I doubt that I'll have any time to update for a while so I guess I'm putting all my works on hiatus... I think. It's not certain. But it depends on school and all that.**


End file.
